


Going Under

by Tacobellrey



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Almost Dying, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Assasination, Blackmail, Canon Typical Violence, Cellphone tracking, F/M, Gang Drama, Implied Drug Use, Kinky sex, M/M, Main protagonist shifts near the end of the story. Mental breakdowns, Murder, Mutany, Nudes, OC's but they are very minor, Public Sex, Sexual Harassment, Slight Age Difference, Smutt, Story gets darker over time, Strained Relationships, Teasing, break-ins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 44,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacobellrey/pseuds/Tacobellrey
Summary: Despite hating crime, a very broke Shizuo’s been hired as a bodyguard for the Yakuza boss Shiki, who’s son takes a sudden and very intense liking to the blond.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Kishitani Shinra/Celty Sturluson
Comments: 24
Kudos: 77





	1. 10,000,000 Yen

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a bit longer than what I usually write so I may be releasing chapters much slower, but I have a full story and intend to have it complete in the next year. This is going to be a darker story too, so trigger warning for gun violence and drug use. Otherwise enjoy!

“He’s ready for you Mr. Heiwajima.” The pretty young secretary tells the much taller man sitting in the faux leather couch, on the other end of what seemed to be designated as the waiting room. He nods and attempts to make a warm smile that probably came across as more awkward than sincere, given how much the secretary's smile falls before she catches herself and forces it back on. 

“Right.” He rises and takes a deep breath. It’s not like he didn’t have the job, it’s just that this was the _last_ thing he ever wanted to do for money, and the _last_ person he’d want to have as a new boss. 

He follows the woman down a short hallway conservatively decorated with motel room style paintings that suggested this was a place of business. Or at least a place of legal business. He scofts softly at the lie surrounding him, already itching for another cigarette, but he told himself no more until this “interview” was over. He’d been smoking nearly twice as much since he told the man he was finally ready to accept his offer. 

The young woman knocks three times, but doesn’t wait for an answer before she opens the door that leads to a rather spacious, well lit office space. It’s all so expensive and intimidating to the young man who’s now certain that he’s never been in a room this well decorated. The man who called for this appointment turns in his executive chair that’s perfectly suited for the yakuza executive sitting in it. The secretary steps in. 

“Your 9am sir.” She states then glances at Shizuo and impatiently gestures for him to go on in. Shizuo’s gaze lowers slightly as he steps in, and the woman steps out closing the door behind her. The blond doesn’t move an inch as the man across the room eyes him almost suspiciously. He tries not to frown as he wonders just how painful the mob boss was going to make this “interview.” 

The man in the chair snorts, then gives the slightest hint of a smile. 

“So here he is finally, the great Heiwajima, Shizuo. Far past time for us to meet, wouldn’t you agree?” Shiki rises and fixes his suit with a quick tug. The blond man suddenly remembers to bow and holds it a tad longer than he would normally, cursing himself for forgetting such a basic formality. Even if it was with a low life gangster like Haruya Shiki. He comes back up and rubs the back of his head. 

“Sorry I uh, haven’t had an interview in...a while.” He starts to explain when the executive cuts him off. 

“Eh no need for all that, have a seat.” Shiki says and points to one of the chairs facing his large black desk. Shizuo complies immediately, even though he can already tell he’s not going to be able to get comfortable in the chair. It’s small, so he feels far too long, like he’s hanging out of it. If Shiki notices, his face is wise not to tell. He leans back in his chair and folds his hands as he studies the blond he’s been after for so long. The myth, the legend, the force of nature everyone knew could break a man's face with one well aimed punch. The man who answered his first offer by breaking the arm of the man sent to ask the question. Then answered his second offer by breaking both the men's jaws. Answered his third by leaving the guy hanging upside down in some alley. Answered his fourth offer by tearing off the car door and then tearing out the engine with his bare hands. Then answered his fifth offer by leaving ten or so men all lying cold on the pavement. Each time they’d told him a higher price, each time it pissed off Shizuo more. His life had already been complicated enough, he didn’t need to do dirty work for the mob to add to it. Besides, what would his brother think? 

“Are you really so nervous to be here?” Shiki asks. Shizuo averts his gaze again and sighs. 

“Well, I don’t know how this kind of thing works for your type of business…” He starts, quick to correct himself from offending what will soon be his new employer. 

The man in white shrugs. 

“This ‘kind of thing’ is just a formality. You have the job if you want it you know.” He tells him. Shizuo doesn’t move. Of course he knew that. Why wouldn’t a mob boss want the strongest man in all of Japan to be his personal bodyguard? 

“Right.” 

“I can still ask some questions if it makes you feel better, and I’ll save the big one for last.” Shiki tells him. Shizuo nods, then sits up and forces himself to keep a natural face while the Shiki asks him a series of painfully mundane questions. 

Where does he work now? Does he like it? Why is he leaving? Is it on good terms? What is your greatest strength? Greatest weakness? Where do you see yourself in five years? All that crap. Shizuo answers of course, not that his answers mattered. What mattered was that he was finally worn down enough to need this job, and finally caused enough damage that Tom couldn’t help him anymore. 

A heavy shame hung over him just being in this room, with such a ruthless creature. Even Shizuo knew that they weren’t all that different at the end of the day. He’d taken out enough yakuza scum to know what dirty, rotten, thugs they loved to be. Even though his men would always lose they drooled at the idea of a fight, like dogs in need of a chase. They were always just around. Sometimes on business, which meant harassing citizens and sadistically extorting money out of smaller businesses for they’re so-called “protection.” And here he was, about to sell his soul to their boss. 

It really was just a question of how much. 

“Final question, the best part, our starting salary…” Shiki began, maybe expecting Shizuo to swoon at the idea of so much money. Instead the blond bit the inside of his mouth to keep from showing any tension. Shiki’s smirk grew to a perverse grin. “I’m thinking 10,000,000 yen.” He finishes smoothly. 

_HELL NO! FUCK THIS! I’m never taking your goddamn blood money! If I ever catch your smug face again I’m smashing it into a wall you got it bastard!_

“That sounds fine.” Shizuo says instead. 

“Just fine? I can raise it you know. I expect your services will be exceptional compared to the average bodyguard.” Shiki tells him. Shizuo shakes his head. It was already too much. He started off offering only 200,000 but for each rejection Shizuo sent he just raised the asking price. Anymore and his already queasy stomach might fail to hold down his lunch.

“There’s no need for that.” Shizuo tells him as dryly as he can. Shiki nods in approval. 

“Good.” Then the man rises and holds out his hand, awaiting a good firm shake Shizuo hesitates to give him. Not that Shiki complains. The blond stands and looks him dead in the eye as they shake. 

_I guess the devil never looks the way you’d expect._ He thinks as Shiki breaks the shake and then checks his phone. 

“Well, shortest interview I’ve ever had. Do you have any questions for me Heiwajima?” 

Shizuo shakes his head. He had a million really, but most of the answers he didn’t want to know, not yet anyway. 

“Good, well then, thank you for coming. I look forward to working with you. My secretary will see you out.” Shiki tells him barely hiding the sound of a man who just came out of a battle that raged on for weeks victorious. Shizuo forces himself to ignore the slight arrogance. 

“Yeah, thanks sir. Uh, I start Monday right?” He clarifies. 

“Monday.” Shiki states in agreement, then sits back down and opens some file to resume whatever he was working on. Shizuo pivots and tries not to feel like he’s being watched as he obediently exits. 

Right out the door, he takes a deep breath. The secretary glances at him briefly, but then ignores him as he slowly starts to walk out. He can’t help but wonder if she sees him the way he sees Shiki. As some lowlife who has no morals, just eyes for money. Shizuo winces at the twisted sensation in his gut from the reminder that he’s about to be one of them. 

Once he’s back on the ground floor, Shizuo really couldn’t get out of the building fast enough. It’s a cloudy day out, but not cold enough that he can’t take a long stress walk while he smokes. It eased his nerves slightly, but that shame still hung over him like the clouds lazily drifting over this little business district of Tokyo. It was the same shame he swore he could see when Tom told him he might have to take the new job. The same shame he imagined if Kasuka ever found out. His brother’s default look was always a blank face, and yet Shizuo would be able to see it. That look of disappointment he’d give his delinquent brother. The problem sibling who could never hold down a job, and the one he did manage to keep, could only handle him for so long. Even so, he’d have to tell him, eventually. Not yet, but soon. 

The walk home starts out slow, then goes on for a good two hours as Shizuo lets himself drift aimlessly down the streets. He stays out of the way, on occasion stopping to lean on the side of buildings and sit on benches and watch the people walk by. Sometimes it brought him a little joy. He could watch people and imagine them enjoying their lives. He liked to think of all the people in suits or fancy dresses on their way to important meetings then going home to loving families to share their success. Or highschoolers in uniform walking with groups of friends sharing stories and planning out their dreams. Small children walking with parents or siblings holding toys, ice cream, or candy. They always looked the happiest. Unfortunately, today he couldn’t find any of that joy on this walk home. Did any of them know about the criminals who lived right next to them? Did they care? Shizuo used to think he’d one day be able to live a normal life. It’s all he wanted. A life away from the constant fights was assholes, or the constant pain of waiting for bruises or broken bones to heal. A quiet simple life, with someone special to go home to each night. Kids? Maybe, he wasn’t sure yet but not entirely opposed to the idea of being a father. In this quiet life he imagined, he’d have two. They’d hug him every night when he came home from work. He’d play with them then read them stories until bedtime. He finishes his second cigarette, crushes it then lights another. 

That life could never happen. So instead of watching people enjoy their lives, he forced himself to face the reality that was his. He just agreed to become a criminal. 

Well, not officially a criminal until Monday, so he had two days to enjoy his status as a regular citizen. With this last cig between his very dry lips he pushes off of the building he’s been leaning on for the past half hour or so and officially makes his way home.


	2. Monday

Monday arrives in the blink of an eye, but to Shizuo’s surprise, nothing notable happens. Looking back, the blond wasn’t really sure what he expected. Maybe he thought the second he walked through the door Shiki would already have a line of terrified citizens waiting for him to beat up? Maybe he thought he’d be taken to some sketchy club or casino owned by the yakuza, and told to shove people out the way as Shiki walks in? Maybe he thought he’d be forced to chase down a runaway stripper or call girl? 

Nope, none of that. 

The lux car Shiki rode in actually picked him up as he was leaving his building. The man himself opened the door and invited him to take the ride to his office. Once there, Shizuo just...stood in the corner with his arms folded for the whole damn day. As far as he knew, he was the only guard there. 

His new boss didn’t pay him much mind. He spent the whole day on the phone, or reading files, or meeting with “clients.” None of whom gave him any trouble. A few glanced over as they entered the room but that was about as confrontational as it got. It was almost fascinating how little there was for him to do. He’s never been paid so well to feel so useless. When he would go out and collect with Tom, someone _always_ gave them shit for doing their job. Didn’t matter how late they were on these payments, or how easily they’d be caught buying drinks at a bar, or shoving coins into slots with their eyes glazed over with that desperate greed. Tom was always polite starting out, not that it mattered. He’d be told to fuck off, or be greeted by a shaking fist threatening to do him in. Naturally, that's when he came in to put a wall of blond fury between his friend/boss and the bastard (or on some rare occasions the bitch) trying to beat his way out of paying. 

Not here. No such thing is required in the large office, for 9 long hours. 

Shiki offers to call a car to take him back, but Shizuo declines. After standing all day he could use a walk to get the blood flowing in his legs again. It's a huge relief just to get out of that building and back onto the street. Shizuo pulls out a cigarette, telling himself that he’ll only have one at lunch, and one on the way home from now on to keep it from getting out of hand. As he releases his first exhale, he notices his cell buzzing in his pocket. He stops and immediately presses to answer when he sees who it is. 

“Hey.” He says happy to hear the familiar voice. 

“Hey.” Kasuka replies. 

“What’s up?” Shizuo asks as he drifts to the right, out of the way of the foot traffic. 

“I wanted to know how your first day went. It was today right?” The intensely monotone voice asks his older brother, who tries not frown since he was about to do some lying. 

“It went well. It was a really quiet day actually.” Well that part wasn’t a lie at least. 

“Boring?” 

“Yeah, but I think I prefer boring actually.” Shizuo tells him honestly. 

“I see. I’m sure security will suit you well.” Kasuka tells him in the same tone, yet Shizuo can hear the hint of encouragement from his movie star sibling. Shizuo snorts. 

“Well, I’ll do my best. How’s your next project going?” The blond asks, now leaning against the side of some flower shop facing the street. 

“We just finished shooting. I’ll be back in Tokyo in a few weeks.” 

Shizuo lights up hearing this. He rarely got to see Kasuka much these days. 

“Really, that’s great! Well let me know when so we can grab lunch or something.” He tells him. 

“I will. Are you still at work?” 

“Nah, heading home.” 

“On your evening walk?” 

“Of course.” Shizuo says with another snort. Kasuka was one of the few people in his life to know about how much he loved/needed these evening walks. 

“Well good luck with your new job. I’ll call again soon.” Kasuka tells him. Shizuo can faintly hear several other people talking in the background. He sighs and reminds himself that it's normal for Kasuka to always be busy. He must have snuck off set just to make this call. It suddenly hurts even more to be lying to him. How could an older sibling fail a younger one so much? 

“Yeah, can't wait to see you. Bye.” 

“Bye.” The call ends unceremoniously, leaving Shizuo to sulk slightly as he goes in for another long drag. What Kasuka “knows” about his job is that Tom managed to get him a more stable security gig guarding some government building. He meant to tell him the truth, he meant with all his heart, but when Kasuka asked a few days back, the false words just came out. It was bad enough that his little brother had to deal with his insanity and outburst of rage when they were kids, which gave Shizuo the solid reputation as a delinquent with no real future. A monster who brought trouble with him wherever he went. He couldn't bring himself to admit that he finally made the jump to being a full time criminal, for the biggest criminal network in the city. 

But he would tell him the truth, he would tell him. He just didn’t know when. 

He keeps smoking as he stares out, watching people listlessly walk by, unaware of the danger so casually leaning against the building. He swears he sees more happy little families than usual today. Most of them go in and out of restaurants smiling and laughing, unburdened by such dark thoughts of criminals and blood money. By the time he throws the bud and stomps it out, he’s decided that he’ll tell him the truth the next time they speak. 

He feels a little better on his walk home, but only a little. 


	3. Thursday

Tuesday: 9am, Shizuo arrives. 

9-11am: Shizuo leans against the wall while Shiki hosts a larger meeting with what he can only assume are more yakuza bosses. He doesn’t recognize any of them, and none seem all that bothered by him. 

11-1pm: It’s quiet again. Shiki spends the time on paperwork. A few calls come in too. Shizuo drifts in and out of listening to the dull conversations. A lot of it sounds like business jargon he’s not familiar with anyway. 

1pm-1:45: He’s told to get lunch. 

1:45-4: He accompanies Shiki to a new building he’s interested in renovating. 

4-6pm: Shizuo’s back in the corner, nothing else happens. 

6pm: He’s told to go home, and that he did a good job today. 

7:30pm: Shizuo arrives home after a long walk, with take out for dinner. 

Wednesday: 9am, Shizuo arrives. 

9-12pm: Shizuo stays in the corner watching Shiki work. He’s not really sure how he manages to stay awake. 

12pm-1:15: See above. 

1:15 to 2pm: Lunch. 

2-5pm: Shiki has more meetings. No one causes trouble. 

6-8pm: Shizuo guards Shiki on his way to, and during dinner with some other men. 

9pm: Shizuo guards Shiki on his way home. Once he’s in, he’s let go for the night. 

10pm: Shizuo enters his own apartment after a long walk. 

Thursday: 2:17pm

“Sir, I would never ask for such a thing if I didn’t need to, but just this once, can you delay my uh...monthly payment?” A short man in his early fifties humbly asks the man leaning back in his large chair, barely interested. 

“And why would I do that?” Shiki asks while filing down his nails, as if to indicate what a waste of time this is. Shizuo stands stiffly in the corner, wishing he were anywhere else. 

“It’s just, two weeks ago, there was a small kitchen fire. I...h-haven’t been able to save enough for repairs, and insurance is denying us coverage. I don’t know why they might suspect something, but I swear it was an accident!” The man pleads trying not to shake in front of a man he knows could easily have both his legs broken, then the rest of him tossed into a river. Shiki grunts, not impressed with his reasoning. 

The man stutters, trying to find the right words to continue making his case, when his eyes catch a glimpse of Shizuo frowning at him. It’s a look he was somewhat familiar with. Some of the people he and Tom would collect from would have those same desperate eyes, begging for just a little mercy. Mercy they weren’t at liberty to give, and neither is Shizuo now. 

“I-I would make the payment the second I have the money, but-” 

“You’ll make the payment as scheduled.” Shiki corrects him. The payment he’s referring to being “protection money.” Which if not paid....

“But I...I can’t...I haven’t been able to make any money! I can’t cook anything! I’ve already spent it all on starting to repair the damage! Haruyra please!” His voice goes all shrill right as he suddenly lunges over the desk in an attempt to grab Shiki’s jacket with tears already streaming down his face. 

Without a moment's hesitation Shizuo manages to block the man's attempt at grabbing his boss with his body, then his hands which easily shove the much older man back. Hard enough for the poor guy to land flat on his back, and stay there in shock for a few moments. 

Shizuo remains in front of the desk, as Shiki glances over his shoulder. Shizuo tries not to notice the slight smirk in his peripheral when the man can finally roll himself over. He winces as he struggles to get on his hands and knees, then back on his feet. Shizuo watches him closely, well aware of the cold glare he keeps on as a warning. 

“Ack….ugh.” The man groans, then rubs his back. Shizuo nearly falters and gives into the urge to apologize. This man isn’t what he’s used to. He’s not some jackass who made a bunch of bad decisions that’s now trying to escape the consequences. He’s an old guy just trying to run a business, who had some bad luck. Some guy who’s only crime was running that business in yakuza territory. Some guy who’s at his wits end. Some guy who Shizuo might have to hurt if he loses control again. 

Shizuo stands firm with his arms crossed. 

“Move aside, Heiwajima.” Shiki tells him casually. He stands aside so Shiki can see the look of regret all over the man's face. He seems to get the message, and just stands waiting for Shiki to dismiss him. 

“I expect our payment on Monday. See yourself out Mr. Yoshima.” He tells the man, who nods then bows solemnly. 

“Yes sir.” He struggles to say before he leaves. Shizuo deflates once the door falls shut. Shiki turns to him as he goes back to the corner.   
“I must say, even from what I heard about you, I’m impressed Heiwajima.” He states. 

Shizuo turns his gaze to the floor. 

“Just a reflex Sir.” He tells him honestly. 

“We’ll be sure to make use of it then.” Shiki tells him, before calling his secretary to get him some more tea. 

6:30pm: Shizuo’s told he can go home. He doesn’t sleep until 2:15am.


	4. Trouble

His thoughts have been drifting back to yesterday for a while now. That man’s face, the terror, the certainty that he was done for. Shiki may have noticed that Shizuo kept both hands in a tight fist for most of the morning, as if fighting a never ending battle with his guilt. If the older man did, he said nothing. Why would he anyway? Shizuo was only doing his job after all. 

His job. _This_ is his job now, standing in a corner waiting to be the very thing he hates because he kept losing control at the wrong time. To make matters worse, there was nowhere to go from here. This wasn’t the kind of gig where if things got sour he could just transfer or quit. It was as if there was an invisible collar around his neck that just got tighter every time that thought crossed his mind. He sighs inwardly, cause there was no one to blame but himself. 

The first part of the day goes by quietly. When Shizuo was released for lunch, he has two smokes instead of eating and came back early. Shiki may have been mildly irritated by the smell, but again, nothing is said. 

Shiki’s in the middle of a call when his secretary comes on the intercom. She sounds a bit more hesitant than usual. 

“Sir, you have an _unscheduled_ visitor. Should I send him in?” She says, oddly emphasizing the unscheduled part. Shiki, halts his sentence, looks right at the intercom, then sighs heavily. 

“Fuck, We’ll finish this later.” He says then hangs up the call to press the button and respond into the intercom. “Fine, send him in.” He tells the woman already sounding irritated. It’s an odd enough exchange to knock Shizuo out of his guilt ridden daze. He clears his throat and stands up straighter. To his surprise, Shiki waves as if shooing him away. “No need for that. In fact, go sit down. I won’t need guarding for this one.” He tells his guard who blinks in surprise. 

“Uh...okay. Yes sir.” Shizuo then quickly makes his way over to a random sofa seat and plops down. He chose one against the wall in front of the large window, hopefully out of the way what sounded like trouble. 

“Good lord what does he want this time?” Shiki grumbles to himself, just loud enough for Shizuo to overhear. “I swear to God if he got himself tangled up in something moronic, or another so called “experiment.” Shiki continues to mutter, suddenly very irritated. 

_Huh?...I wonder who he-_

The door swings open and smacks against the wall as the source of his boss's brand new headache enters with wide open arms, a childishly bright smile, and the most obnoxious fur coat Shizuo’s ever seen. The sides of Shizuo’s mouth drop into a frown as the stranger finishes his entrance. 

“Ah what a delightful afternoon, don’t you agree father?” The young man announces as he lets his arms drop about as dramatically as possible. With his arms out of the way, Shizuo can see the palest pretty-boy face he’s ever seen, complete with a smug grin aimed at the man who sits back and crosses his arms in response. 

The grin sharpens to nearly reach the two vibrant eyes, so bright brown they were almost red. Shizuo can’t help but wonder if they really are red for a moment. They stand out like flames against his skin, under his short black hair, and otherwise simple black attire. 

The alleged son makes his way to the desk without a hint of fear or any of the respect that Shiki’s other guests have shown. 

“Izaya.” Shiki replies dryly. The young man folds his hands and pouts as if to mock the old man. Shizuo catches a twitch of Shiki’s brow. 

“Such a disappointing reaction. Most men would love an unannounced visit from their _only_ son.” 

“What do you want, I’m busy.” Shiki states sternly. Izaya makes a show of looking around before facing his father again. 

“Ah of course, how could I not notice, it’s such a madhouse in here!” 

“You have ten seconds.” 

“Father, you offend me! Surely I may have just come by to check in on my old man on such a beautiful afternoon.” 

“Cut the shit. What do you want?” Shiki tells him, eyes sharp and icy on the man who hops up on the desk and lets both his rather long legs swing over the edge as he leans over to speak 

“So stubborn. Well, if you must know, I need a _slight_ advance on my allowance.” He states as if it’s really nothing. Shizuo rolls his eyes, glad to be out of view. 

_Typical spoiled brat._

“An advance. For what?” 

“An experiment. I need some upgraded equipment so that I can continue to keep close tabs on my subjects. It works so much better when they don’t know they’re being watched you know.” Shiki makes a pained grunt, but seems to consider this as a possible excuse. 

Shizuo wonders for a moment if he’s some kind of mad scientist, but that can’t be right. At the very least he looks too young. At most, he may be overdoing the “mad” part just a bit too much. 

“I see. And what happened to all the yen I gave you last month?” He challenges. 

“That was put to good use on a different experiment.” Izaya answers right away, happily. 

“Is this for your classes?” 

“If it makes it easier to help me out, then yes.” He lies so plainly that Shizuo has to hold in the urge to growl at this kid so casually mocking his own father. It figures that his son would be such a shamelessly spoiled brat, but Shizuo reminds himself that it’s not his place to say anything. 

His boss sits back and stares at Izaya for a few minutes. Challenging him maybe given how intense, yet cold his gaze remains. The kid keeps that coy smile as he easily stares back, like he’s used to this type of thing and doesn’t mind playing along cause he already knows his father is about to give in. Shiki lets out a heavy sigh before he reaches somewhere under his desk to fish out his wallet. Shizuo remains still, expecting that he really won’t be needed for this transaction. 

Shiki flips through several large bills, “How much to keep you out of trouble for two weeks?” 

“Hmmm one week!” Izaya immediately replies, getting an immediate grunt from his father. The kid puts up both hands and waves while laughing. “Hahahaha! Hey I had to. Oh lighten up! Being so uptight can’t be good for your blood pressure.” 

“Here.” Shiki hands him the rather thick stack of money which Izaya immediately pockets. 

“Not gonna count it?” 

“Oh I trust you.” 

“Is that all?” 

“Gee, I love you too.” 

“Out.” Shiki orders the kid, who flashes a playful frown, before slipping off the desk and quickly fixing his long coat. 

Maybe if Shizuo hadn't been watching him so closely, unable to hide his obvious curiosity about the strange spawn of his new boss, maybe Izaya wouldn’t have stopped in the middle of the room and turned his attention to the newcomer. 

“Eh? What’s this?” The kid asks Shiki while looking right at Shizuo, who looks away. 

_Fuck…_

He’d been hoping to remain perfectly invisible, and now here he was, under the gaze of what he could now see are two *sinfully* red eyes that make a show of eyeing him up and approaching slowly.

_Hey...get back!_ Shizuo tries to think to the younger man who doesn’t listen. 

The brat whistles once he’s standing right over Shizuo. The kid was easily shorter than him, but seemed to enjoy looming over the bodyguard who was still trying to look away. “My, my what have we here…” The son says down to the man, trying not to give away how much he did want to look at his boss's son. 

“Father, why is the Monster from Ikebukuro sitting in our office looking so very bored?” Izaya asks, leaning all the way over with both hands behind his back as if investigating a new species of plant or something. Shizuo scowls at being called a monster so easily. 

“He’s my new personal guard, and don’t be rude.” Shiki clarifies. Shizuo loses the fight to look away much to the amusement of the brat, who lets his eyelids fall slightly and smirks. The casual beauty of the young man's face catches Shizuo off guard for a moment. Something in Shizuo’s uncomfortable stare must have given away how distracted he was. 

“Oh reeeeeeeeeeeally, how very _interesting_!” Izaya sings less than a second before they both jump to their feet for different reasons. Shizuo to block the blade that’s now halted inches from his face. Izaya to make the attack. 

Now Shizuo growls and glares back at the eyes that sparkle with some kind of twisted joy at the idea of poking at a sleeping dragon. Despite how easily Shizuo blocked, Izaya kept the pressure on his blade, and a challenging look in his eyes. Not that Shizuo needed any reason to attack, or to get any closer than he already was. 

If he had to guess, it’s there, at that moment, grinning up at the same man who’s throat he tried to slit, where Izaya made his decision. A decision Shizuo would find out about soon enough. 

“CUT IT OUT!” Shiki yells at them past the desk. Shizuo keeps his arm up, but he’s close enough that he can almost smell the bastards over priced cologne. The brat snorts, then lowers his pocket knife to stand down, not that the look fades from those beautiful eyes. 

“Impressive.” He practically purrs at the guard who steps back and awkwardly moves back into the corner, as if he did something wrong. Something about his tone sends an alarming shiver straight up Shizuo’s spine. He wasn’t done with this one. Shiki then says something else, but Shizuo's too busy watching the demon eyed kid to hear him. Luckily he seemed to be speaking to his son. 

“See you soon father, pleasure as always.” The kid says before he spins around and pulls the door to close behind him. “I look forward to seeing you too, Monster.” He says through the crack right before it clicks shut.


	5. Uninvited Guest

“I hope you’ll find this suitable.” Shiki tells Shizuo as they take their seats next to the large window looking out at the busy streets and sidewalk. He gives a shy smile and sits across from his boss who insisted on accompanying him for lunch on his second Monday to celebrate a good first week. Despite being a lowlife criminal, Shizuo was learning that, on his own, Shiki could be rather pleasant. Hell if he was being brutally honest, a good boss even. It’s only been a week, so maybe it really was too early to judge. However, Shiki made it clear how much he appreciated his talents, and made sure to treat Shizuo respectfully, on or off the clock. 

“It’s really nice.” Shizuo replies, then averts his gaze down to the menu. 

“It’s one of ours.” Shiki drops on him out of nowhere. 

_Ours._

That assertion stuns Shizuo just long enough to not notice that a waitress walks over ready for them to order. Shiki goes first. When it’s Shizuo’s turn he glances at the menu and states the first thing he sees. 

“Really, for lunch?” Shiki asks, sounding surprised. Shizuo shrugs, already forgetting what he ordered. 

“Eh, in the mood.” He says impulsively. Shiki lets out a few chuckles then sits back to gaze out into the street. 

“Well that’s a damn fine reason to do anything.” He tells him. Shizuo snorts and tugs at his sleeve slightly. “Besides, this is to congratulate you on a fine first week, so who am I to judge?” He’s told. 

“Oh, well thank you, but it was easy honestly. I spent most of the week standing in the corner doing nothing.” He laments, not bothering to mention the Thursday incident. 

“That’s not nothing. People know who you are. This has been one of my quietest weeks as well. It’s a relief to finally be able to focus on work and actually get most of our payments on time.” He states. Shizuo simply nods, then lets Shiki drive the conversation while they wait for their food. It arrives after about ten minutes. Shizuo is surprised to find himself staring at a huge stack of strawberry waffles. 

“Seem to have a sweet tooth.” Shiki mentions as he dresses his far more mature dish of salmon and salad. 

“Sometimes.” Shizuo replies then digs in, more than happy to just eat while Shiki talks. 

They’re about halfway through lunch, when Shiki gets a sudden unexpected call, and frowns before answering. 

“What is it?” The older man asks before going stiff. Shizuo looks up in time to see Shiki jump up and look highly alarmed all of the sudden. “WHAT! Where?” He nearly yells. The guard gets up too and looks around ready to rush into action if necessary.

“Right here.” Both men hear clearly very close to their booth. They turn at the source of the voice now laughing at them as their anxiety sinks into a mix of disappointment and annoyance. 

“HAhahahaha!” The beloved son laughs with his phone still up to his ear, probably to rub in how easily he pulled off such a prank. 

“Augh, goddamnit Izaya!”

“Hello again father! Shizuooooooooo!” Izaya sings the guards name, making him flinch in surprise. 

_The fuck? Who said you could use my first name?_

“Jesus Izaya, if you were trying to weasel your way into an early inheritance-” 

“So what are we having for lunch?” Izaya interrupts quickly and slips in next to Shizuo, who’s already feeling a bit trapped in the corner of the booth. The younger man slides in close and stubbornly stays next to Shizuo as if he was invited or something. He glances down at Shizuo’s plate. “Waffles? For lunch? My my aren’t we fun.” He taunts. 

“Did I say you could talk to my guard?” 

“You never said I couldn’t.” 

“Pay him no mind, Shizuo.” Shiki tells him. 

“Gee father, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were embarrassed.” 

“Very. Now what’s the meaning of this Izaya, can’t you see we’re trying to have lunch? And don’t you have class?” 

“Canceled today.” Izaya seems to lie, as he reaches for a menu. Shizuo glances at Shiki for help. The old man sighs, but then shrugs. 

“Is that so?” 

“I mean, personally I find it very irresponsible, but what can I say, it happens.” 

“Seems to happen quite frequently.” Shiki says suspicious. Izaya just shrugs and scoots closer to Shizuo. So close in fact that their thighs are...touching. 

“Well once some of these professors get tenure, there goes their work ethic.” 

“So tell me then, why am I paying such a generous price to your tuition?” 

“Because you can.” Izaya answers simply, not about to move away from the blond struggling to ignore him. 

“Do I really have to tell you to move over?” 

“Move? Why?”

“Cause you're making my guest uncomfortable with your eccentric bullshit that's why.” Shiki states, the cold glare back. 

“Why father I have no idea what you're talking about.” Izaya states before sliding over slightly. Shizuo exhales, relieved, at least until Izaya’s left hand lands firmly on his right thigh...and stays there. 

_What the...the fuck are you doing kid?_

Shizuo sits there, stunned to be so casually touched by his boss's son while he continues to speak to his father like nothing is up. Shizuo glances over at Shiki several times, but the man doesn’t seem to notice, leaving him to constantly fight the urge to react as Izaya gently massages his upper thigh like he’s seen it before. This is how the rest of the meal goes. With Shizuo wishing he could punch the man violating him in public, only clever enough to hide it. Shizuo manages to keep eating, but it takes all his willpower to chew and swallow. Once he finishes, Izaya slides his hand up and lets his knuckles graze the outline of his-

!!!!

“Well this has been lovely, so glad I dropped in.” Izaya says when he finally pulls his hand away. 

“Hmmm.” Shiki nearly growls in response. This gets another little laugh from Izaya. A laugh that Shizuo was starting to hate. 

“I should get back to class though, I’m sure they miss me dearly.” 

“Yes you should.” Shiki agrees. “And call next time before you plan some inappropriate interruption.” 

“Oh but I did, remember?” Izaya says as he hops out of the booth and gives a quick bow. “Nice to see you again, Shizuo.” 

“Uhuh.” Shizuo replies, trying to force himself to recover from the violation. Izaya’s lingering gaze doesn’t help at all. It’s not that Shizuo’s never been approached before it’s just...it’s never been so bold. 

They both watch Izaya leave, then sit back to bask in the relief that was not being in his presence. Shizuo sinks further into his seat, Shiki snorts before he speaks. 

“I apologize for my sorry excuse of a son.” He starts. “Just pay him no mind, he pretends to be starved for attention. His idea of a joke I assume.” 

“Does he...usually just pop up like that?” 

“On occasion.” Shiki tells him. When the waitress comes back he orders them both some coffee. Shizuo tries not to feel Izaya’s long playful fingers rubbing his leg while Shiki carries on. 

They finish about 20 minutes later when Shizuo catches a glimpse of Izaya, who never really left turns out. He follows his boss to the car, Shiki gets in first. Shizuo’s scanning the area for danger, when he locks eyes with the demon-eyed little pervert staring back at him from across the street. He’s standing there, just staring, with an eerie smile. Both hands in his pockets. Shizuo stares back, but then forces himself to frown at the little creep and climb into the car before Shiki asks what’s wrong. 

The rest of the day just feels odd. Shizuo feels like those eyes are somehow still watching him. Hungry, taunting, and critical. He hates it. He’s never felt so cheap, and this kid seemed to want to rub it in. But Shiki said he wasn’t serious and only dropped in every now and then. Shizuo keeps telling himself that if he could deal with hundreds of assholes trying to weasel their way out of debt for months at a time, then he could deal with some spoiled mob prince every now and then.


	6. Long Walk Home

Shizuo smacks open the door and groans in annoyance at the world as he marches down the steps. There are many reasons for his current mood. But mostly, it’s 2am, and he’s just leaving his bosses apartment. 

Today was much longer and required much more muscle than usual. Shiki brought in several clients who were late in paying their protection fees. Unlike the old guy from the other day, this lot seemed eager to test out Shiki’s new guard. When they tried to lunge forward Shizuo easily blocked a few, but then came the punches, or the kicks, a few spat at him angrily. None of them left a scratch on their target of course, in fact Shiki seemed rather entertained to watch these fights end with the men on the ground twisted and begging for mercy. It really was a miracle that the office was still intact. Or that Shizuo didn’t just quit right then and there. 

After all that nonsense, Shiki had Shizuo accompany him to both of his clubs. It was a friday night so they’re both crowded and full of drunk, high, and horny assholes he had to shove out of the way. Then it was awkward as hell being there, standing next to Shiki while a bunch of naked women spun around polls getting catcalled all night. A few even winked at him, that was enough to make him feel dirty. 

He was supposed to be in early again tomorrow so instead of going on an evening stress walk he starts down the sidewalk to his place. Who knows if he’d actually get any sleep. Would it make more sense to just put on some coffee and stare at the wall? 

“Well well well! I was wondering if daddy was ever gonna let you go.” He hears the awfully familiar voice ring from across the street. He looks up and frowns at the sight of the damn brat sitting on top of some sleek black car, smiling in his direction. 

Shizuo just snorts and decides to keep walking. Whatever the brat wanted he didn't have time for. 

“Yoohoo! Mr. Bodyguard! Hey wait, where are we going?” The brat yells at the man who ignores him as he makes his way down the sidewalk. The closer Izaya gets the more tense shizuo becomes as he walks right behind him. The kids trails only about a few feet away, but it’s way too close. 

“Hmmm. Is Shizuo always this rude? Or is he just being shy?” Shizuo already had two smokes, but pulls out his pack to at least have a minor distraction from the brat as he continues. He flicks the lighter, 

“Oh no, so we have a smoker. You know that’s terrible for you right?” Shizuo halts, then glances back and blows smoke in the direction of the kid. That usually worked to get rid of someone trying to follow him. 

“How about you do me a favor and go fuck off somewhere? Huh?” Shizuo _kindly_ suggests, finally giving in and giving the kid a threatening smirk of his own. Unfortunately, Izaya seems inspired, and unaffected by the smoke he so casually manages to dodge with a slight tilt of his head. Revealing a long, untouched neck. 

“Oh I love that idea!” He says then, in a move that actually shocks Shizuo with how gracefully it’s done, Izaya leaps right over him to land in his way and giggle like the weirdo he is when Shizuo steps back. Izaya steps forward. “Your place or mine?” 

“Christ kid.” Shizuo grunts and takes another drag. Izaya keeps laughing. He’s never met someone so amused by their own idiotic antics. “Move.” 

“No.” Izaya says back, mimicking Shizuo’s annoyed tone. With a growl, Shizuo tosses down his cigarette to stomp it out. 

_So it’s gonna be like that huh?_

Luckily Izaya stays perfectly still when Shizuo reaches out and grabs him by the shirt collar to pull him nice and close. His next words come out and echo loudly into the night. 

“LISTEN HERE YA LITTLE SHIT! IF YOU DON’T GET OUT OF MY WAY IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS! I’M SMASHING THAT PRETTY BOY HEAD OF YOURS INTO THE NEAREST BRICK WALL, GOT IT?” He yells into the face frozen with joy. He expects the kid to piss himself like so many others have, instead Izaya calmly remarks, 

“Hmmmm! How exciting! What are you gonna do to me after that?” He asks Shizuo as he somehow manages to lean in closer. A few seconds of absolute silence go by as Shizuo just stares in shock at how unindimitaded he is. All he can manages after a few seconds is, 

“What…?” 

“After that-” Izaya grabs both of Shizuo’s wrists and squeezes them tight, which freaks Shizuo out enough to drop him and step back again. Izaya lands easily and bounces after him. “Come on, tell me! Would you toss me across the street? Thrash me around like a ragdoll? Tear off all my clothes and then-” 

“AUUGH!” Shizuo makes some kind of irritated noise before shoving past Izaya to continue his journey home. Izaya remains close behind. 

“Aww come on, don’t tease me then leave!” Izaya whines and tries to reach for him. 

“Who said you could touch me you fucking fleabag!” Shizuo snaps, barely dodging the pale fingers aiming for his shoulder. 

“No one said I couldn’t!” 

“Doesn’t mean you can for fucks sake!” 

“Why not?” 

“Cause it’s annoying!” Shizuo growls back, walking faster. 

“Is it? Really? You didn’t seem annoyed a few days ago.” Izaya remarks like poking an old wound in Shizuo’s gut. How dare he bring that up! “If you didn’t like it, why not say so huh?” 

“I was with my boss, you know, your father.” 

“So?” 

“He’s a mob boss.” 

“So?” 

“So, maybe breaking your hands didn’t seem like the best move at the time. Although I see *now* what a mistake that was.” 

“Hahahaha! I like Shizuo, he’s almost as silly as he is sexy.” Izaya tells him. It takes all of Shizuo’s willpower to ignore that one. 

“How is breaking your hands silly?” 

“Oh I bet it would hurt, but there's nothing I love more than watching a man give into his deepest darkest desires.” He tells him as he keeps following. Oh how Shizuo already wanted another cigarette. 

“I’ll keep that in mind if you ever touch me again.” 

“Why so grumpy?” 

“Why do you think?” 

“I don’t know it seems strange. Shizuo should be happy to be off work and enjoying a nice walk on such a pleasant night with such a smart and handsome man to walk with him.” Shizuo stops again and glances back to Izaya to scott. 

“Oh where is he?” 

“HAHAHAHA! Silly Silly!” 

“How are you so exhausting so late?” 

“Late, Shizuo, it's not late, it's really early.” 

“It’s night.” 

“Technically it's morning.” 

“Don’t you have class in the morning or something?” 

“Eh classes don’t really teach me anything anymore. Or maybe they never did. Shame really.” 

“I mean shouldn’t you be asleep?” 

“Why? I’m not tired.” 

“How are you not tired?” 

“Well sleep isn’t all that interesting. Besides, I love the city at night! Don’t you? All the best and worst people come out. All the gods and monsters-” 

“Are you calling me a monster again?” Shizuo snaps. 

“Oh? Should I? Seems to strike a nerve.” 

“You’re getting on all my nerves fleabag!” 

“From what I heard, most people do. Is that why you’re working for my father?” Izaya inquiries catching Shizuo off guard. He turns to drop his head and snort. Not about to answer that one. He didn’t get to know how right he was. 

“That’s it isn’t it? Shizuo got himself into too much trouble for “normal” people, so now he has to pay his bills with blood money.” The kid tells him. Shizuo hunches forward slightly, as if that could shield him from the sting of his words. 

“Aww, what's wrong? Does that make you sad or something?” Izaya taunts. 

“Go home Izaya.” He tells him, too tired to keep fighting. 

“It shouldn’t you know. Normal people are just sad, boring, sorry little creatures leading sad boring, sorry little lives.” He goes on to explain. “We get to see what people are really like, and how they really want to be. So much more exciting isn’t it?” He beams at the man who doesn’t dare consider that messed up philosophy. 

“Besides, isn’t it more fitting for a monster to work for more monsters?” Izaya asks him. 

_I guess it is._

Shizuo thinks sadly. 

What Izaya didn’t seem to know or get was how much Shizuo hated being this insanely strong, rage filled creature, especially for so long. It never felt powerful or glorious or even good. Sometimes it still hurt too.

Besides, he wasn’t just a monster. He wanted normal things. Peace, happiness, family, all that. It didn’t seem worth the effort to try to argue with this one about it though. 

He’s not all that far away from his place by now, and honestly doesn’t have the energy to try and shake the kid before he gets to his building. Shizuo expects Izaya to follow him in, but luckily he seems content to make a vocal note of the building number. Shizuo scowls in his direction. 

“Well, good to know where the monster hides. I’ll make sure to visit you very soon Shizuo~chan.” That's what does, that's the straw that makes him snap!

Shizuo spins around and throws a balled fist in the direction of the new nickname, 

“I wouldn’t if I were you.” Izaya tells him softly. Shizuo halts the punch before it lands in his face. The sudden stop leaves him shaking and twice as angry. He growls again and redirects the punch into the nearest wall, much to the kids delight. 

“My how sexy Shizuo is when he makes that sound.” He hears. For once he ignores the rubble falling from his hand to fight the sudden heat that rushes to his cheeks. Not fast enough that Izaya doesn’t notice. 

“Aww how cute he’s all red now! I guess no one tells Shizuo how sexy he is.” He comments before finally turning to head back to the street. 

Shizuo frowns and watches wishing he wasn’t so damn tired. There’s a lot Shizuo wants to say, too much to say in time to say it before Izaya makes his hasty escape. Izaya runs across the street but then spins around and waves like a hyperactive child. No, just like someone who finished a wonderful date. 

“Goodnight Shizuo-chan! See you soon!” He calls out before he takes off down the sidewalk to be completely out of sight in a matter of seconds. 

Once he’s gone, Shizuo glances down at his hand, a bloody mess of dried brick and broken skin. Yeah he’s not sleeping tonight.


	7. Day Off

It’s actually a while before he hears from the brat again. In fact, a whole week passes by. 

His second week, according to his boss, goes just as well as his first. Well enough that Shiki decides to pay him early, which is unexpected, but welcome. He could finally deal with the irony in his life, that he was a debt collector who had a few debts of his own. He made sure Tom never knew, and they weren’t huge. Mostly just credit debt for paying bills and the occasional repair, still over the years it added up. With this one payment, he was able to pay it all off and then have enough left over to finally get some overdue repairs. 

His apartment was nothing special. He’d been there for about three years and did what he could to make it comfortable. The couch and sofa seat in the small living room were second hand, but he thinks that he and Kasuka did a pretty decent job of cleaning it when he brought it in. The kitchen was small, with an old stove and no dishwasher, but he made due. His diet mostly consisted of takeout anyway so it’s not like he was doing a lot of dish washing. There was a small balcony with a single pull out chair and a half full ashtray. Not that he had the best view, but a smoke out on a nice night did wonders for his mood. The bathroom wasn’t anything special, nor his bedroom. Hell the only thing in his bedroom was the large mattress, dressed with sheets and pillows. He never had the money to bother with a proper bed frame, nor was he trying to impress anyone. It was all he needed, and he learned to make due when problems came. He had extra blankets to deal with the broken heat, a few buckets to set under the ceiling when it leaked, and he got used to the occasional cold shower. 

With plenty of yen left over on Friday, he decided he’d start arranging to get some repairs done starting on Monday. For now he's just happy to be able to see his brother on Sunday.

It was perfect really. Shiki was taking the day off so Shizuo could relax for an afternoon at a small cafe and catch up with his little brother. They sit across from each other. Shizuo with a heavily creamed coffee in front of him, Kasuka with an unfamiliar tea. 

They’ve been chatting casually for a while. Kasuka tells him how excited he is about the latest film, despite all the late nights and long hours filming. Shizuo’s nodding and listening. He hasn’t forgotten about the promise he made a while back to tell him the truth, but they’re having such a good time. He shouldn’t ruin that right? There hasn’t been a good opening for him to throw that out there anyway. 

“You should come by the set if you can find time.” Kasuka suggests then takes a long sip. Shizuo’s been stirring his lukewarm coffee for about five minutes non-stop. He considers the offer. 

“Yeah, maybe….” He starts but then pauses. Kasuka picks up on it. 

“But?” 

“I wouldn’t get in the way?” He says instead of asking if it would embarrass Kasuka to see his brother just stand around awkwardly. 

“I doubt it. We’re allowed to have guests sometimes.” He states simply. 

“Oh, I mean that sounds great, what would I need to do to get in?” 

“I could get you a pass. It shouldn’t be a problem.” Kasuka says, then looks back up at Shizuo to try and read him for any more hesitation. Shizuo just leans back and stops stirring. 

_Maybe now? Tell him that he doesn’t want to be held responsible for a criminal on set? A dangerous one?_

The thought taunts him for a few seconds, but it’s long enough for Shizuo to decide to just get it over with. He’s about to open his mouth and tell Kasuka that it’s not a good idea, but his cell vibrating bails him out before he starts his sentence. He glances at his phone screen facing up on the table and flashing the message. A number pops up instead of a name. 

“Huh?” He says to himself then reaches for the phone to quickly read the message. 

[Where is my fathers handsome bodyguard hiding?] It reads, giving away exactly who the sender is. 

Shizuo frowns and stares at the message. He doesn’t notice but as he re-reads the message his grip on the case tightens enough to alert his brother. 

_You’ve gotta be kidding me. How the hell did you get my number brat?_

“Shizuo-ni? What’s wrong?” Kasuka asks, noting the drastic change is Shizuo’s expression when he reads the screen. The blond immediately looks up, chuckles then rubs the back of his head. 

“Eh nothing.” He lies. Kasuka narrows his gaze slightly. 

“Who’s that?” 

“My...co-worker. A rather annoying one.” He lies then grabs his cell to shove in his pocket. Kasuka nods stiffly. 

“But you have the day off right?” 

“Yup. Don’t worry about it. I’ll deal with them later.” Shizuo tries to assure him. Kasuka doesn’t move, which would be a bit unnerving if Shizuo didn’t know him so well. It’s possible he doesn't believe him, but to his surprise, Kasuka doesn’t push for details. Instead he goes on to tell Shizuo about this new role. More dramatic this time, which excites the movie star. Shizuo’s listening, he really is, but Kasuka’s voice fades into the background when he feels the telling vibration again. He nods and tries to ignore the fact that Izaya undoubtedly sent him a new message. Then another, then a few minutes later two more. 

Now Shizuo’s forces to bite back the frustration of knowing that the brat found a way to interrupt the one thing he was looking forward to. 

_What the hell could you possibly want?_

He thinks angrily to the face he knows is somewhere laughing at him. When Kasuka looks down, he scans the cafe quickly, but doesn’t see the brat to his relief. Shizuo wasn’t about to put anything past him after that long ass walk home. 

The brothers talk and remain at the cafe for another hour before Kasuka has to head out for some kind of informal meeting of his own. There’s another buzz when Shizuo’s outside, waving to Kasuka as his car drives away. Once it’s out of sight he gives in and pulls the thing out to see eight messages total. All from the same number. 

Against his better judgement, he hits the next one. 

[He’s not far I see. How exciting!] 

He grits his teeth, then glances around. Again, no brat in sight. At least from where he’s standing on the sidewalk. He holds in a grunt and scrolls down to the next one. 

[Shizuo come in Shizuo? Do you copy?] 

[Shizuo-chan?] Is the next one. Shizuo has to pause and hold back the urge to toss the thing into the street. 

_I’m not a girl you asshole!_

[I like that name, it has a nice ring to it.] 

[Wherever you’re hiding, come out! I’m bored. I wanna play.] 

He pauses after the third one, which felt a bit more ominous. 

_No way in hell am I “playing” with you._

He thinks then pockets the thing to switch it for a much needed cigarette. Luckily the phones quiet as Shizuo makes his way home. 

\--------

He gets an hour of peace before the thing buzzes on the kitchen counter. Shizuo barely tilts his head up from the couch to regard it with contempt. As if enough of a glare could make the thing come to its senses and shut up on it’s own. 

It works for about five minutes. Then it buzzes again. Shizuo reaches down to crush his bud in the ashtray on the carpet before reluctantly rising to see what else the brat had to say. Oh and to block that number. 

He glances down at the screen lit and eager to show him the message.

[Don’t you wanna play with me?] Only this one had an attachment that shows Shizuo something he wishes he could unsee right away. 

He gulps impulsively and flips the phone over before turning abruptly with his eyes shut. 

Try as he might, the image doesn’t leave. 

_Fuck!_

He glances back at the counter with the phone flipped over in shame. It doesn’t buzz again for another few minutes, but it’ll keep going since he didn’t actually open it yet. He sighs heavily. 

_Just ignore it._ He tells himself before he picks the thing up and properly opens it to open the message, and the rather _suggestive_ image his boss's insane son just sent him.

His plan to delete it right away fails when he actually looks at it. Under the message Izaya decided to greet him with the well lit image of his bare chest laying flat on what appeared to be a bed with gray sheets. It’s a selfie taken from the neck down, with the bottom of the pic teasing at the idea that this is what he’d look like under Shizuo, about to pull his boxers down. 

Shizuo stares at the picture for longer than he’d like to admit. The picture of this younger man, still basically a stranger, offering his body like it was nothing. The picture of someone Shizuo _wished_ he could say was unattractive. The picture of a man who somehow managed to correctly guess what the blond was _actually_ into.

He frowns at that thought. 

_What gave it away?_

He sighs, then clicks on the image about to delete it, when his phone buzzes and notifies him of a new message. He grunts to himself in annoyance and taps it open. 

[Don’t worry I have plenty more.] It tells him. 

_*Really?*_

“Ah fuck off.” Shizuo says, then starts to type back. Well he starts several times, it’s hard to decide how he wants to go about this. 

[Keep them bastard! And stop texting me!] 

Delete

[How the hell did you get this number?] 

Delete

[I don’t know what the hell made you think I’d want to see your skinny ass] 

Delete

[Jesus leave me alone? Aren’t you like 19 anyway?] 

Delete 

[You trying to get me fired?] 

Delete

[Aren’t you cold?] 

Delete

[Knock it off, I’m not interested!] 

Delete 

[Does your dad know?] 

Delete

[How many more?] 

He pauses before deleting that one. To his shame it was easily the most tempting one to send. He taps the image again and heads over to the couch to sit down and let himself be teased just a little. It was actually a good picture. Not a nude, yet it shows enough to give Shizuo a nice and warm sensation that quickly manifests into a man now half hard on the couch, left to wonder what the long sexy body presented to him felt like. 

Again he moves to delete the image that felt more and more illegal the longer he had it, when a new message pops up. 

[Why so shy now Shizuo-chan? I see you typing you know.] He comments. Shizuo rolls his eyes. Another one pops up. 

[Don’t worry, this next one can be our little secret. ;)] There’s another attachment. This time Shizuo hits it right away. 

His jaw nearly drops at the welcome-No! _Vulgar_ sight of Izaya’s pelvis and most of his long shaft peeking out from his half pulled down boxers. The heads are still covered but it's more than enough to turn Shizuo into a throbbing stiff mess of a man who ends up dropping the phone instead of doing anything. 

He sucks in air and leans back. It almost hurts to be this damn hard when he hasn’t been in a while. And it hurts his mind to think that it’s all for this damn brat. A brat he suspects is well off limits anyway. 

There’s a few more buzzes, but Shizuo just can’t deal with anymore of this kid right now. Or any more pictures. He waits for his boner to fade on it’s own. And when it does he heads right into the shower, grateful for the cold water. 

\----

He’s in bed when he turns the phone back on to set his alarm. To his relief, and only slight disappointment Izaya didn’t send him any other dirty pics. He scrolls through the messages which continue to tease him and try to bug him into responding. 

_This has to stop ya know. Or he’s gonna bug you all night._ He thinks solemnly. He should get rid of the pictures first, he didn’t have a deathwish after all.

He taps on the first one and starts to, when the rush of blood straight to his dick stops him yet again. 

Did he really have to get rid of them? Or at least, right now? 

Maybe it was because he was laying in bed that it made less sense to get rid of something that worked so well. He wasn’t big on porn, but without even trying he could still feel slight heat of the brat’s body under his stupid coat, smell his overpriced colonge, feel the back of his hand tracing over his shaft in the booth. 

He’d lost the battle before it even began. 

Shizuo reaches down and pulls his achingly stiff cock out from his boxers to start gently stroking. The gentleness barely lasts more than ten seconds before he squeezes and grits his teeth at the constant pulses of pleasure from the pressure. He cums staring at the pale body, lost in the idea of pounding him into those sheets until neither of them can move. 

Once he’s finished he immediately regrets not at least grabbing some tissues to clean up with. He lets himself catch his breath before he forces himself up to go wash up real quick in the bathroom. 

Once he’s clean, and his head is clear, he makes a small compromise. Both the pictures are saved, but then hidden in a private album until he gets bored with them. Then he blocks the number, turns off the lights, and sleeps better than he has in weeks.


	8. Observation

Today Shizuo’s guarding Shiki at his other office across town. No secretary needed here apparently. Shiki has him stationed outside the door while he meets with several men in the other office. This gives Shizuo the fantasticly boring view of the waiting room and the one door leading to it. This space is less decorated and far less welcoming. Shizuo figures this is where some more serious mob work gets done. 

It’s dull as a doornail yet again, until it isn’t. 

The door opens and out comes-

_Christ not again._

“Well good afternoon Shizuo-chan.” Izaya greets the man who wasn’t nearly ready to see him again. Especially after last night…

“...” 

“It’s rude not to say hi to guests you know.” Izaya comments playfully then lets the door swing shut as he makes his way right up to Shizuo leaning against the other door. Izaya stops right under him, with that same knowing smirk telling Shizuo he was looking to start something...again. The brief image of that first picture locked away in his phone flashes in Shizuo’s mind. 

It takes all of Shizuo’s willpower not to visibly react to Izaya’s sudden presence. 

“Hi.” The blond tells him dryly. Shizuo tries to take some comfort in the fact that he’s at least dressed this time. Unusual fur coat and all. 

“Aww come on, I know you can do better than that.” Izaya says up to him softly, moving even closer, with both hands behind his back as if to feign innocence. 

He’s close enough that a hint of Izaya’s unique scent teases his nose. Shizuo winces at the slight twitch and prays the kid doesn’t notice. This was the LAST place to do anything foolish, and he’s already done something foolish. He had to be here for Shiki right? 

“Your father is in a meeting. You can see him when he’s done.” Shizuo speaks as professionally as possible. This gets an actual giggle from the son. 

“I didn’t come to see daddy.” The demon-eyed brat tells him proudly. 

“Then why are you here?” 

“You never texted me back Mr Monster. And I was waiting all night only for you to make a fool of me! You didn’t even say thanks. What am I not hot enough for you?” He sings, just loud enough that Shizuo nearly panics at the idea that Shiki heard. Izaya sees him glance at the door then frantically wave his hands trying to get Izaya to shut up. 

“Hahaha! Calm down Shizuo-chan he’s too busy to pay us any mind.” Izaya tells him then heads over to one of the ugly yellow couches in the center of the small room. 

“Well since you brought it up, what the fuck was that about fleabag! Why are you trying to get me in trouble?” Shizuo hisses barely above a whisper at Izaya who sinks slowly and dramatically down into the cushion with his arms over the back, facing Shizuo. 

“What was what about?” 

“How’d you get my number?” 

“Oh that was easy.” Is all Izaya says, then rest his chin against his arms to keep those sharp red eyes on the blond silently. 

Of course Shizuo could push the matter further, but instead, he decides that it’s better if they both remain quiet. He resumes leaning against the door and staring vacantly into the other waiting room. An easy task at first. Problem is Izaya just keeps staring at him. Not doing anything, he barely hears the kid breathe. He’s just eerily still, eyes unmoving, face unchanging.

 _Fine be that way. I’d rather we didn’t talk._ Shizuo thinks and crosses his arms. He turns his head away, but it does little to help him escape the humiliating sensation of being watched. He does his best to ignore the painful silence, but he needs the kid to stop staring at him.

He sighs and turns back 

“If you have no business here why don’t you just leave?” Shizuo “suggests.”

“Leave? Why?” The brat asks softly. Shizuo’s starting to notice a certain tone he seems to like using when messing with him. 

“Cause you're pissing me off staring at me like a creep that’s why.” Shizuo tells him sternly. 

Izaya raises a brow, then snickers and checks his own phone. “Hmm it’s only been ten minutes.” He mentions as if that mattered. It surprises Shizuo a little since it certainly felt like longer. 

“So what? Just get out of here.” Shizuo tries yet again. This time Izaya gets up, but not to leave. He’s back in front of the guard, unbothered by how coldly he’s staring back. Again he’s way too close and leaning in. Did he know how annoying it was for Shizuo to have to keep the dirty thoughts at bay? Or was that the plan? 

“Hmmm...how interesting. What a creature my father hired.” Izaya comments. Shizuo takes the bait right away. 

“The fuck are you talking about?” He growls. 

Izaya rubs his chin and steps even closer, leaving Shizuo literally backed into the corner. 

“I’m talking about how the strange man standing in front of me has been craving another cigarette for a few hours now. How many is that? Three already today? Tsk tsk, too much. He must want to die soon.” Izaya tells him wagging his finger. 

“Thats none of your business fle-”

“He’s also a little cold since he’s got goosebumps everywhere.” Izaya continues. Shizuo shuts his mouth. That was half true…

“Shizuo-chan most certainly lives alone and doesn’t sleep well. That’s why his hair is so messy and he’s starting to get bags under his eyes. No one tells him to comb it so he doesn’t. Lucky for him he’s sexy enough to make a messy look work. He’s worn that same shirt three days in a row. It’s way too wrinkled, and smells like smoke. He’s been smoking since he was in high school. Is that where trouble started? Did Shizuo keep getting into fights like a bad boy?” 

“Shut up.” Shizuo hisses, too bad Izaya’s on a roll. 

“He must be an older sibling. Sister? No he has a brother maybe? He acts like a typical broody older sibling. So who’s the favorite you or him?” He asks, leaving Shizuo nearly shaking in irritation. 

_Kasuka obviously. SHUT UP!_

“Why are you-?” 

“Oh it’s a hobby of mine! I love reading people, and Shizuo-chan is fun to read. He tells me the answers right away with his handsome face.” Izaya tells him simply. 

“Reading people?” 

“Oh yes, people give away so much about themselves with their clothes, their smell, their body language, their faces. And I’m good at it, haven’t been wrong about you yet have I?” Izaya asks. Shizuo snorts then averts his gaze instead of telling him he’s right. 

Izaya’s grin grows, but something in his eyes softens slightly. 

“But, none of that matters, cause all Shizuo _really_ wants is to fuck the guy in front of him.” He concludes. Very accurately. 

“You're crazy.” Shizuo whispers, clenching his fist in agony. 

“But am I wrong?” Izaya challenges. Shizuo should have pushed him back, and told him off for good. Shiki wasn’t there and the kid was supposed to be in class right? Besides they couldn’t…

He makes the mistake of glancing down at Izaya’s lips, tilted up as if offering a free sample of what must be some very soft and welcoming flesh. Could he do it? A quick peck? 

_No one will know._

“What are you waiting for?” Izaya asks, then runs both his long hands down Shizuo’s arms to pull him closer. 

That’s how it almost happens. Shizuo almost catches Izaya’s lips with his and almost wraps his arms around him. He almost gives in to finally feel the demon so determined to seduce him. 

The door opens behind him. 

!!!

Shizuo shoves the kid back and plants his back against the wall as the heart attack almost happens. Shiki holds the door open and lets out several men who glance at the two younger men oddly close to the doorway. 

“We’ll revisit the matter next week. It shouldn't be...Izaya?” Shiki then halts when he sees his son barely a foot away from his guard. 

_FUCK!_

“Afternoon father. You’re looking well.” Izaya says, then steps in front of Shizuo who’s still trying to catch his breath. 

Shiki blinks then narrows his gaze a bit. 

“Afternoon. What are you doing here?” He asks, glancing at Shizuo who’s certain that he gave something away with how quickly he turns away in shame. 

“Visiting you of course!” Izaya then struts right past his father into the office as if he had an appointment. “What else would I be doing?” He spins around to say before aiming for one of the chairs. Shiki nods once, but keeps staring at Shizuo for the real answer. 

Shizuo just shrugs and stays against the wall. 

“I see.” Shiki then snorts and turns back to head into the office and deal with his son. 

Only once the door is closed does Shizuo finally inhale. 

“Holy shit…” He whispers to himself and slumps against the wall, trying to process what just happened. 

_I didn’t...we didn’t. He didn’t see anything right? RIGHT?_

For now, there’s no way to know. He manages to get himself together. He can hear the muffled voices through the doorway. Neither sound alarmed or angry, even though he can’t hear their exact words. 

_Jesus, I can’t deal with this again._ He thinks once his mind is finally quiet.


	9. Warning

Shizuo’s about to leave for the night when Shiki calls him back, “just for a second.” 

_Oh no…_

“Yeah?” Shizuo asks as he turns back to his boss, doing his best not to look guilty. Today Shiki’s been noticeably distracted. He’s gotten a lot less work done, canceled a few meetings and spent some time staring out the window. Shizuo wasn’t about to ask him about it, hoping it was just a mood or something. 

“Have a seat.” The man in white instructs him, then goes to sit in his own chair. 

Shizuo complies, and folds his hands in his lap like a child well aware that they’ve been caught doing something naughty. Shiki doesn’t start right away. He swivels slightly and seems to search Shizuo’s face for answers first. The blond does his best to stay still, trying to mimic his brother’s default as an example. 

“I’m only going to ask this once. Has my son been harassing you for sex?” 

The blood drains straight from his face. 

_Yes. A lot._

“What? No.” He lies instead, then clears his throat. It wasn’t the plan. It just came out. 

Shiki folds his hands and stares at Shizuo, daring him to stick to the bluff. Shizuo sits and waits in the terrifying silence that follows. Each second feels like a whole hour. Each breath has to be forced steady. It’s Shiki who finally sighs and then leans back to rub his forehead before speaking. 

“It might surprise you to know that I am well aware of how he is.” Shiki says then suddenly gets up and walks over to the window. Again he stares outside. It’s cloudy out, and colder today than usual. April was around the corner. Shizuo dare not move from his seat, but his eyes stay on the back of the man's head. 

_“Oh yes, people give away so much about themselves with their clothes, their smell, their body language, their faces…”_ Izaya’s words echo in his mind from when he read the guard so easily. Was it because he’d learned to read such a hard face over the years? Shizuo wonders what he would say if he could see his father now, so distant and morose. He’d easily give up both an arm and a leg to know.

“His lies, his theories, his rebellious _sexuality_ ” The man continues. “It’s not the first time he’s crossed a line, and I suspect it won’t be the last. You see, he enjoys the trouble he causes. He seems to think of it as simple fun. But in truth, he has a sadistic side. An unyielding urge to use then discard whoever happens to be of interest to him. It's rather immature.” 

Shizuo simply nods. So far, it all tracked, even though part of him wanted to ask Shiki if this had anything to do with him being a spoiled rotten brat who he _lets_ get away with everything? Not that he does, he’s ain’t _that_ stupid. 

“It won’t last though, and he knows. He’s currently on a long leash until he’s 25. Once he comes of age, I won’t tolerate anymore of this nonsense. There’s no room for his erratic behavior in this profession. I’ve already picked out a suitable woman, and as my only son he knows his place will be in that chair when the time comes. In the meantime, he is to focus on his studies. He claims they will help him learn to ‘manage’ people. It would be all well and good if he bothered to go to class regularly.” 

Now this was interesting. He’d already planned out the rest of his life, like one of those real princes back when kings and queens were still a thing. Shizuo wished he could say he was surprised, but the whole thing kind of made sense. And now some part of Izaya made a little more sense to him. Maybe he acts like a childish jackass because he’s in no rush to grow up and become just like daddy? 

“I see.” He says. Shiki finally turns to face him. Eyes cold as ice. 

“Do you? So you understand me when I say that he is completely off limits, correct?” His boss challenges, as if Shizuo was gonna say no to that. 

“Yes Sir.” He states loud and clear. This gets a half grin from Shiki, who walks up to Shizuo to finish their talk gazing down at him sternly. 

“Good. Cause I’m rather fond of you Heiwajima. For all the trouble you gave us, I’d say it’s worth it to keep you on our side.” He tells the man currently regretting so many decisions. “I would hate to have to fire you.” Shiki’s last sentence leaves Shizuo feeling half numb everywhere. This wasn’t the first time that someone has threatened his life. Hell it came almost every day with the old job. But for the first time, it felt real. Strong as he was, Shizuo wasn’t crazy enough to assume he’s invincible. He;s been hurt, used to get hurt all the time actually. But if a yakuza boss wanted him dead, there wouldn’t be much he could do. So, the message was clearly received. 

_Yeah, I’d rather not eat a bullet._

“I would hate that too sir.” Shizuo tells him. Shiki nods then turns back to the window to stare outside before waving the man off. 

“I’m glad we agree. Now go home and get some rest.” He’s told. Then Shizuo feels it again. That invisible collar tightens and nearly chokes him as he obeys silently. Once he's outside, he lets his back fall against the side of the building and takes several long, deep, desperate breaths. 

That settled it didn’t it? No way was he gonna entertain those dirty thoughts of Izaya, not after all that. What was the point anyway, nothing could come of it. 

He waits until he gets home to delete the pictures,and double checks that the number is still blocked. Not that it’s easy. They were really good, but ultimately he’d understand that _this_ , whatever he was trying to do, just wasn’t an option for them.


	10. Intruder

It was probably gonna rain soon. Sometimes Shizuo could feel it. Yeah, he knew that it was mostly cause of the high humidity, but still...it often felt like knowing a bad omen was coming. A sense of dread that surrounds you before the release of the sky. 

He’s out on his small balcony, sixth cigarette hanging from his lips as he looks down and watches his own little dreary view of the city. It’s really just an alley, and then to his right the mouth of it leading to the street that he walks down every day after work. But so what, he likes it. It’s here he can just stare and watch the people at a comfortable distance. They didn't notice him watching or didn’t care. They had their simple innocent lives, he had brand new demons. Including one with red eyes still haunting his mind when he crawls under the sheets. 

_After this one I’m done._ He tells himself...again. He keeps swearing he’ll quit. He has to do something since he kills almost half a pack each day; ever since that “talk” Shiki had with him about his son. Not that Shizuo’s seen the brat in almost two weeks. He’s glad, he keeps telling himself that he’s glad. Why shouldn’t he be glad? Even if he saw the kid again nothing could happen. He knew that for a fact now, he was on a short leash.

Trouble is that when Shizuo settles into his bed, his thoughts almost immediately turn to those teasing playful red eyes, that face, those lips, that long lean little body, that scent, that voice, that fucking laugh. Then the pictures, only now they move. They switch positions, they talk to him, they invite him to chase, then grab that little brat and shove him down into the sheets, silencing him with his mouth. If the brat kept talking he’d get a mouth full of pillowcase to keep him quiet while Shizuo took his time exploring the body that so generously offered itself to him, then proceed to fuck him until he’s breathless and red with defeat. He came hard into his fist each night now lost in those thoughts, only to sink back into the painfully familiar loneliness or shame that came after. 

And he’d do it again tonight. He already knew. It didn’t matter that such fantasies were poison, they were the closest thing he’d had to any kind of relationship these days. 

He finishes smoking then unceremoniously crushes the bud, when out of the blue, an odd swift noise catches his attention. He turns and glares into his own flat. 

“...the fuck was that?” He grumbles to himself looking at the living room through the blinds. It takes a moment to confirm, but there’s some kind of shape he can’t completely identify on the couch. A long dark shape, hinting at another person in his space. His eyes go wide when he realizes this isn't a trick of the shadows. 

_An intruder!_

He shoves the blinds out of the way and leers through the open door at the limbs covered in black lounging on the couch, one leg hanging off. 

“HEY!” He barks at the black head about to be smashed into bits for disturbing his peace. The head turns and Shizuo’s anger gives away to a jolt of shock. 

_You?_

Who else should be lounging on his couch, but the brat himself. 

“Hmmm sure took you long enough.” Izaya tells him with a chuckle then sits up slightly to stretch and shows off the slight curve of his lower back when his shirt rolls up with the stretch. It distracts Shizuo long enough for Izaya to snort and hold the pose for an extra few seconds. When he’s finished, he turns around to face Shizuo on his stomach. “Is this why you’ve been too busy to text me back Shizuo-chan? You secretly enjoy being an overgrown teenager drowning in their own angst?” He suggests. 

_Come here…_

_WAIT NO! HELL NO!_

Instead of daring to entertain that thought, Shizuo’s whole face twists into the familiar scowl as his body moves on it’s own to grab the nearest heavy object he can reach and lifts it up well over his head. This happens to be the flatscreen his brother bought him. 

Izaya’s eyes follow his arms, too bad such an extreme reaction only gets a slightly amused smirk from the kid who invited himself in. 

“IZAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GET OUT! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!” Shizuo hollars loud enough to make the walls quiver in fear, not that Izaya seems interested. 

“I mean I didn’t expect much, but still Shizuo-chan, is this really the best you can do for us? I mean this place is far too messy and sad to be a hideout for your secret lover.” Izaya tells him with a slight head tilt as if _he’s_ the one talking to some kind of child. 

“I WON’T SAY IT AGAIN FLEABAG! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!” Shizuo shouts again and threatens to hurl the thing down in the brats direction. Said brat just lazily lifts a finger, 

“Now now Shizuo-chan, even someone as dim as you knows just how bad an idea that is.” Izaya tells him all sing-songy like he’s just enjoying the show. Which he is. 

“AAAAAAAAUUGH-” Half a second before Shizuo can follow through and force the thing down, he halts; cause of a sudden sharp sensation that attacks him across his upper back down to both shoulders. Everything freezes as his mind finally catches up to a body desperately trying to tell him that this is WAY too much. Something tore, broke, or some ungodly combination of both. Not the first time it’s happened. 

_Ah dammit...not again. _He thinks through tightly gritted teeth.__

“Shizuo?” The brat’s voice asks in the distance while the blond shakes and slowly sinks down to lower the TV onto the carpet then sucks in air when he tries to stand back up. Now he’s just dizzy and too distracted by the pain to do much except fall backwards into the wall, leaving a distinct crack on impact.  
“Ack…” 

For a few seconds the only sound is Shizuo trying to catch his breath, and rub his left arm pathetically while his right side begs for mercy. 

“Shizuo-chan?” Izaya tries again. This time Shizuo hears him and glances up through his hair dripping with sweat and stuck to his forehead. 

“WHAT?” He growls at the kid still watching him curiously. Surprisingly, he seems un-amused. 

“...what happened?” The brat asks simply in a much softer tone. Shizuo winces again, and doesn’t answer him. Why should he? It wasn’t his business. “Shizuo?” He tries again, this time leaning over the arm of the couch chair, looking almost worried. “Are you hurt?” 

“If you don’t get out of here now I’m calling the cops.” Is Shizuo’s response. At that answer Izaya sinks back into the couch and chuckles before shrugging. 

“Well go on then if you must. They all know my father anyway.” He mentions to casually remind Shizuo that such a threat was completely useless against the mob prince before getting up and taking another disappointing look around the apartment as if Shizuo had promised him better. The blond stays huffing against the wall. 

“How did you get in anyway? I know the door was locked.” Shizuo asks through another pulse of pain. 

“Well we could start there. Shizuo really should consider getting a lock that’s not so easy to figure out. It only took me 30 seconds.” 

Shizuo doesn’t know why he’s surprised. It made too much sense really that he’d know how to break into other people's homes after growing up with career criminals. 

“Of course that’s just a start. He should consider getting some proper furniture if he’s going to have company, it’s only polite you know.” The kid suggests and starts to wander around while Shizuo watches somewhat helplessly. He first goes into the kitchen, but doesn’t stay long once he sees that it’s really only the bare essentials and nothing in the fridge. He hums in disappointment then goes back to the living room. “Or does he like being in an empty apartment since his life is so empty?” 

“What the fuck are you talking about flea?” 

“I’m talking about sprucing this place up. Maybe buying a couch that wasn’t dragged in off the street. Some lamps and tasteful wall art would do wonders too since the walls look so sad. Or is Shizuo going to pretend like he can’t afford it on such a generous salary?” Izaya explains walking back over with both arms behind his back. 

“Sounds like a waste of money.” Shizuo states. 

“It would be an investment.” 

“How?” 

“You want me to come back right?” Izaya says running his fingers down the long side of the couch as he approaches Shizuo who backs into the wall more as if he could fall through it to get away from him. Izaya, satisfied with the reaction, turns around and refocuses his attention on the apartment, mainly the door to the bedroom. 

“I can only imagine the sorry state of his bedroom.” 

Now Shizuo peels himself off the wall to stumble after him and keep him from going in. 

“HEY!” He grabs the brats shoulder and yanks him back easily even with the knives down his back. Izaya looks back with that trademark smirk, but it falls once he sees that stopping him wasn’t so easy. 

Shizuo doesn’t hang on to the kid once he successfully stops him from entering. His arm goes right back to reach over and try to rub away the sting, giving Izaya a pretty good opening.

“Is this where it hurts?” He asks and reaches over to assist Shizuo in rubbing the ball of his shoulder, then around and back to investigate the surface of his upper back over his shirt. 

“Yeah.” Shizuo admits, then just stands there while Izaya walks around to gently knead his fingers over the area with surprising accuracy. Shizuo winces slightly as the kid works, but not from pain, it’s been a while since they’ve been this close. Or since anyone's touched him.

“How?” 

“What?” 

“How did someone gifted with such supernatural abilities hurt himself lifting a mere TV?” 

“I don’t know.” Shizuo admits and gives into closing his eyes as Izaya rubs him small gentle circles. 

“Does it happen often?” What he really needed was ice, but something about this little massage seemed to help. 

“Less than it used to.” Izaya nods, watching Shizuo struggle to hide his mix of relief and growing arousal. “Still happens when I freak out I guess.” He continues, trying to focus on Izaya’s question, but how can he when the man he’s been cumming to each night keeps touching him like he’s an old lover. 

“Is this helping?” Izaya asks. Shizuo glances down to a face that already knows the answer. A beautiful face, with a beautiful glimmer of hope that Shizuo will let him keep going. If only that were a real option. The blond steps out of the younger man's touch, glancing down in shame. 

“I’d...rather not.” Shizuo stutters out. 

“Why not?” Izaya doesn’t let him get away so easily, staying close and nearly frowning at the rejection. 

“You know why.” Shizuo nearly hisses at him, annoyed at the awful mix of sensations he’s forced to play down. Izaya scofts, then crosses his arms. 

“Fine then, if you insist on suffering unnecessary pain then so be it.” He tells him before walking past him to flop back on the couch. Shizuo turns to watch him settle back down like he pays the rent. He wasn’t planning on staying was he? 

Shizuo sighs. 

“For fucks sake why are you doing this?” 

“Doing what?” Izaya asks with both eyes now on his phone as he scrolls aimlessly. 

“Being here, when there’s no point.” 

“Says who?” 

“Your father. He told me all about his trouble making son ya know.” Shizuo informs him. 

“It’s only trouble if you get caught.” Izaya tells him then glances back over with that smirk to match the demon, glowing bright and inviting. Now Shizuo can't help but snicker. 

_I hate how you know you’re cute._

“Yeah well, say we did, I assume I wouldn’t survive getting caught.” Shizuo tells him wondering if he really needed to spell it out for him. Somehow this response gets a _laugh._

“You can’t be serious! You’re really scared of the old man?” Izaya asks as the blond’s frown returns from being laughed at for something that Izaya really should understand. It’s much less cute. In fact the longer he continued the laugh the more Shizuo saw that side of Izaya Shiki was talking about. That sadistic side that enjoyed how uncomfortable this situation was for the guard, even with this crush. 

Shizuo starts to reply, but another sudden wave of pain silences him right away. And the laughter when Izaya sees him wince. Izaya sits up again, back to being worried.

“Shizuo-?” 

“I’ve gotta lay down.” The blond says before ignoring Izaya to go get one of the many ice packs stashed away in the freezer. It was going to be a long night, and right now he just wanted some distance. 

“Stay out here, and don’t touch anything, or tell anyone you're here.” Shizuo tells the kid as he retreats into his room, just for a while. He’d deal with the intruder later. 

“What? Shizuo-chan, come back! Who’s gonna fix the TV?” Izaya says before the door is slammed shut, and, despite Izaya’s earlier comment, locked.


	11. Something Stupid

Changing was a test of endurance, but he managed to get out of his “work” clothes and into his usual white t-shirt and sweats, then drop into the bed and roll over onto his stomach to wait out the pain with the ice pack placed on his upper back, and the intruder in the other room. 

Shizuo figured he’d leave soon anyway since he wasn’t there to tease. It’s actually quiet for a little while. Or maybe he just didn’t care cause of the pain? Maybe he didn’t want to make him leave? 

Either way, he needed rest, or maybe even sleep. Too bad sleep did not want him for at least an agonizing hour, and rest was a nice idea that kept flaking on him last minute. He’s still awake and cranky when the door jiggles open. 

Shizuo grunts. Izaya steps in and gently pushes it closed, as if pretending to be kind enough to try not to wake him. 

The room’s dark, though not completely thanks to the blinds still being up, so the city lights are free to shine through the room and bathe it in a blue glow that illuminates Shizuo laying on the mattress facing away from the kid watching him from across the small room. 

“What did I tell you?” Shizuo reminds him sternly. This time Izaya doesn’t say anything. He walks over and cautiously sinks down to sit on the edge of the mattress next to Shizuo’s right side. In theory, Shizuo should be furious again. He should get up, grab the brat by his hair and toss him straight out the window. It’d be the easiest way to rid himself of this problem that refuses to leave. The one that doesn’t seem to care what an affair would cost him. 

Instead, Shizuo just turns his head to face out the window while the brat lifts the now warm ice pack off his back and leans over to slide both his hands under his shirt to greet the warm skin with his slightly cool hands. Thus in this dark blue room, the massage continues. 

Just as Shizuo didn’t know for sure how he managed to keep getting hurt, he didn’t know how he managed to heal. It usually just took a night’s rest and something cold. He’s never had, or even considered any other kind of care in between. 

The slow firm press of Izaya’s fingers back and forth does more than he would have expected. Not only does the pain subside, but his body tingles pleasantly as if inspired to get to work fixing the brand new problem faster. 

Izaya lets him bask in the relief for a long time before speaking. When he does, it’s in a voice Shizuo hasn’t heard before. 

“Why did you lock me out?” The kid asks sadly, slowing down his movements as if unable to focus. 

“What?” 

“You locked me out, after I was trying to help.” Izaya clarifies. The healing is interrupted by a pang of guilt he didn’t expect. It was obvious right? But Izaya waits for an answer, and after a good minute of tense silence gets one. 

“So I wouldn’t do something stupid.” Shizuo tells him honestly. Izaya seems to consider this answer, at least his hands start moving again. 

“That wouldn’t be stupid you know. It’s stupid to deny your true feelings.” Izaya tells him and starts to dig in a bit deeper. 

“It would be a mistake.” Shizuo says softly, actually starting to feel the telling weight of sleep start to find him. 

“Or maybe it would be fun.” Izaya counters as he keeps going. Shizuo considers saying something to that, only the words never come. Under the spell of the demon's fingers Shizuo slowly and gracefully drifts off into the deepest and quietest sleep he’s had in a while. 

\-------

He opens his eyes to the sounds of the city back to life right outside his window. The blond is still on his back, so he rolls over to his side, to snooze, remembering that he has this day off too. Then he remembers the brat dropping in last night. 

“Izaya?” He shoots up, expecting the kid to be next to him, maybe _naked._

____

____

He looks around to see to his relief, and disappointment, that he’s alone in the sheets. And after getting up to hastily check the rest of his apartment, he’s still alone. 

So he sinks back down into the bed, conflicted. 

_He left?_

He told him to leave, sure, but given how many times he just _didn’t_ , Shizuo didn’t know how to handle feeling oddly abandoned by the brat. He stretches, and remembers how he injured his shoulder just a few hours ago. He smiles, there was no sign of any pain now. If he wanted to he could bench press the couch without breaking a sweat. 

Instead, he lays back down, and closes his eyes, seeing Izaya back in the room, glowing in the blue light. This time, he reaches up and pulls the kid down to land onto his chest, where their lips crash and suck blindly in the light. Shizuo’s right hand wastes no time and grabs his cock already leaking, ready to burst into the tight hole that this kid keeps offering. 

It barely takes 30 seconds for him to shudder in ecstasy before crashing down into his pillow. 

“...fuck.” He thinks to the kid, who would pant in agreement then fall onto his chest and let Shizuo wrap his arms around him as they both drift off.


	12. Are you Scared?

Barely two days pass and Shizuo’s thoughts are entirely consumed with un-ending fantasies about the kid he’s forbidden from touching. 

Even now, as he stands outside the office while Shiki continues his mob work, Shizuo’s back to that night, back in bed with the kid trying to make him feel better with his hands. Working so hard to coax the strain out of his back. Only this time, he doesn’t fall asleep, he turns around and pulls Izaya into him, finally giving in. 

_“Why did you lock me out?” _He keeps hearing him ask sadly between these images, tugging at his heart strings each time. Which was amazing right? Since the night almost started with Shizuo having to clean up a mess of brains and broken TV.__

But Izaya was different that night. He showed Shizuo that he was really just a kid with a crush who didn’t like seeing him in pain. He keeps going back to that face free of sadistic glee he was getting so used to. A face that was actually worried that Shizuo really was hurt. A face full of hope and unmasked. He made that face, everytime Shizuo couldn’t hide his pain. Maybe he wasn’t just a brat trying to make his life miserable? Maybe he was just as lonely and scared as Shizuo? That face made Shizuo not just want to fuck him, but hold him, hug him, kiss him, give him back rubs and cuddle close to him each night. 

On the outside, he remained blank and professional, inside he was plagued with the never ending temptation to think about this kid in those dangerous ways. 

It’s like this for a whole entire week. And the longer he’s away, the worse it gets. 

_”It’s stupid to deny your true feelings.”_ He hears Izaya tell him sadly. Shizuo wishes he could disagree with that. He hates this. Hates having to walk around with this painfully empty feeling of knowing that the one person he wants, who wants him back can’t ever be his.

The constant stress must have been simmering on the surface, cause Shiki made use of it when his “guests” got a little too familiar. By now Shizuo just acted as ordered, too distracted by his desires to bother with the guilt. His boss continued to treat him well, even though Shizuo’s demeanor was slightly colder. 

They haven’t discussed Izaya since Shiki gave him that warning, so the old man seemed sure that it worked. The collar around his neck was starting to suffocate Shizuo slowly. This was no way to live. 

He still found some solace in taking long walks around the city, smoking and just thinking while he watched everyone around him lead their safe happy lives. Unaware of the man constantly asking himself if this was really worth it. How was this even possible? A weight so heavy caused by emptiness and longing. He’s leaning against the outside of his building, just not ready to go in for a while. 

_Don’t do it. _The part of him that liked breathing tells him as he sulks under the streetlights and stares at his phone, debating over saying fuck it, and sending him a quick text.__

_It doesn’t matter if you guys want to. He told you not to! You really gonna piss off your boss for some guy? _The voice continues, though it makes Shizuo scrunch his face in annoyance.__

_So what if I did? Who does that asshole think he is anyway, telling a grown man who he can and can’t date. And then his own son on top of that. Who even does that anymore?_ The other part argues back.

Say he left Izaya alone, he still had a few years before taking over for his father anyway. What are the odds he would behave in all that time? He’d just find someone else to play with. Some other way to piss off daddy in the meantime. And honestly, Shizuo didn’t blame him. Izaya must feel like he’s got a different kind of collar, the kind that tightens the closer he gets to losing his freedom to be his wild self. 

Would it really be so bad, if he had some fun before that terrible day? 

_Just do it!_

He stares down at his cell, a new message opened for Izaya, who he unblocked a few minutes ago. 

_You really gonna let some piece of shit gangster run your life now?_

He sees that face, he wants to see it again. He wants to make him feel good too. They both needed to breathe. 

_He won’t find out. _The simple, and very optimistic thought wins over a man too tired to fight anymore.__

He starts typing, 

[Do you still want to know what I’d do to you?] He types out, but then hesitates before hitting send. 

There's a rush of pure adrenaline as he waits for a response, it tempered slightly with another long drag. Less than a minute passes before the cell buzzes eagerly in his hand. 

[Of course Shizuo-chan!] He reads, then snorts to himself. 

[Not if you keep calling me that.] He types back right away. 

[:(] There’s already a weight lifted off his shoulders just from hearing from the kid. Boss be damned, this felt too right. 

[Just for that, you're getting gagged and tied to your bed.] He sends. 

[Oh my!] The kid replies. 

[Then I’m tearing those ugly clothes off. You seemed eager to show me, so I’m gonna take my time and explore every inch.] Shizuo types out quickly then inhales sharp as he hits send. 

Now there’s a slight pause before a reply comes in. 

[And then what????] Shizuo smirks, feeling a rare sense of control he wasn’t used to, but he doesn’t waste the opportunity. 

[I’d rather show you then tell you.] He hits send but types another one quickly. 

[But only on one condition] Send

[Yes?]

[Your father CANNOT ever find out!] Send. 

[Are you scared?] Izaya asks him. Now Shizuo hesitates, but sees no need to lie. 

[More than I’ve ever been.] Send. 

[Isn’t it exciting?] 

[Yeah.] Send. This next reply comes with an attachment. Shiuzo catches a glimpse but makes sure to read it first before he enjoys what appears to be Izaya in all his lovely naked glory. The blood rushes right to his cock, now throbbing in excitement. 

[Meet me outside of this building tomorrow night, don’t be late Shizuo.] 

Under the message is a link to some address, and under that a photo of Izaya kneeling in front of the camera, fresh and delicious all the way down to his full erection standing proudly against his navel. Shizuo actually licks his lips then winces at how painfully hard he’s getting. 

It’s time to go inside. He hopes Izaya feels like sending more.


	13. Library

This was a bad idea. The mob employed bodyguard _knew_ it was a bad idea, and yet, there was no way in hell he could turn back now. No way he wanted to. 

_[Are you scared?]_ He hears Izaya’s voice reading the text.

_More than I’ve ever been._ Shizuo’s own mind answers again, over the dull thumping of his nervous heart, which has been working double time since last night. Izaya sent him plenty more pictures for Shizuo to save greedily in the hidden album. Just the vague memory of what Izaya revealed to him was enough to keep him on edge all day, thinking of what he’d do while those demon eyes watched back.

When the time came and he was let go for the day, he almost chickened out and went home to jack himself to sleep instead of attempting to taste this forbidden fruit. It was obviously the “correct” choice given the potentially deadly consequences, but when Shizuo remembers that night he broke in, the fear fades and gives away to the hurt he felt when Izaya asked why he locked him out and the pang of loneliness when he left. Then vanishes when he thinks of how good being touched so sweetly felt. How badly he needed it. 

_Fuck it. We all gotta die sometime right?_ He flicked the bud of his cigarette, the only one he had that day, and pulled up the link to get directions to the address.

It’s around 10pm with a lukewarm breeze to keep him company as Shizuo waits outside the large building trying not to look as sketchy as he feels while students walk in and out to his left. He wasn't sure what was in there, but it seemed like a campus building? 

Izaya chose this location, but Shizuo assumed that it was just a meeting point. That they would end up going somewhere else to finally scratch this itch they both seem to have for each other. If Izaya’s done this before then he must have had a preferred spot or two hidden in the city for these hookups. It was probably a matter of just not being seen right? 

“Ah Shizuo-chan.” Shizuo hears from his left and turns to see Izaya now somewhat draped over the concrete ledge of the stairs leading up into the building. Head tilted slightly as he gazed at him calmly. “What took you so long?” Izaya nearly purrs as he keeps those firefly red eyes on him like a hunter who’d just found a prized stag. 

Shizuo’s quiet. He just stares up at the young man hovering over him more than ready for some fun. Even looking at Izaya felt illegal. 

Of course the mask was back on, for now. 

Shizuo finally snorts and moves to walk up the short steps. 

Izaya straightens himself up and holds a knowing smirk as his “date” comes up to him. 

“What did I say about calling me that?” The blond asks, when he’s finally face to face with the kid who simply chuckles at such a cute attempt at assertion before gesturing for the taller man to follow him with a ringed finger. Shizuo starts to follow but stops once he now clearly sees that Izaya’s leading him into a library? 

“Wait...here? Really?” He asks, seeing the huge book shelves and bright lights that seemed to suggest anything but…privacy. 

“Yup! Come on Shizuo, we’re already behind on that “project.” Izaya tells him with a wink then spins back around to walk casually through the automatic doors. 

_Project? What project?_

Shizuo follows cautiously, then stands behind Izaya as he scans some kind of card across a turnstyle like at the subway station. A card Shizuo doesn’t have. 

“Uh-?” 

Izaya simply glances back, finger to his lips as he scans his own card again, allowing Shizuo to sneak in behind him. 

Inside the brightly lit building, Shizuo’s keen to keep his mouth shut, fairly certain that no one would be foolish enough to mistake him for a student if he said anything. Izaya goes straight over to a desk leaving Shizuo a few feet behind for a moment to watch as he asks one of the women for something. She smiles and hands him a key, then points over to some elevators. Izaya seems to thank her then twirls a small key in his hand as he nods for Shizuo to follow him. 

The bodyguard has never felt so out of place following this kid down the hall and into an elevator with three other students already in. Izaya hits the 5th floor, then stands close to Shizuo, not quite touching as they ride up. 

When the doors open for five, the last student walks out first, eyes glued to her phone. Without looking back, Izaya grabs Shizuo’s right hand in his left and pulls the blond out and to the right. This floor is much quieter. On their right, books shelves stand close together as if giving cover to the students hard at work studying, or discussing projects. On the left, around the curve of the building there’s a series of doors, most of which are closed with numbers on them. Shizuo can faintly hear Izaya mumbling a certain number over and over before skidding to a halt at one of the doors. Once Izaya gets it open, it starts to make sense. 

“Ah perfect! What a view dontcha think Shizuo-chan!” The kid beams as he goes into the private study room, with a little desk, two chairs, and a dry erase board. Izaya’s quick to free himself of that ridiculous fur coat, draping it over one of the chairs. There is a window overlooking the city, but they were high up, too high to be seen from the ground if Shizuo had to guess. Shizuo goes in and lets the door lock shut behind him. He keeps his eyes fixed on his prize, currently busy pressing his face against the glass to watch the city below, unaware of the growing grin on Shizuo’s face. 

_Aren’t you clever._

His father would never suspect _this_ is where has his fun. Even if he knew where he was, wasn’t it to study? Shizuo chuckles, feeling oddly relieved now that he’s here. Finally alone with the yakuza prince that’s been trying to seduce him for weeks. Alone to teach this brat some manners. 

_We’ll cuddle later._

Shizuo’s patient, waiting for Izaya to finish enjoying his view before moving closer. 

“Ah, but oh well. Can’t risk someone peeking in now can we?” He says sadly as he pulls down a curtain designed to help students avoid feeling “distracted.” The private study room is barely larger than the average bedroom. So Shizuo’s right behind Izaya in half a second, with nothing to stop him from making this mistake he desperately wanted to make. 

“But anyway Shizuo-cha-” 

When Izaya turns around he’s greeted by Shizuo’s face and hands coming right at him. 

“Woah! Hey there-?” The bodyguard grabs Izaya by both shoulders and shoves him into the wall next to the window so there’s nowhere to run from the hungry lips pushing into the smaller man. A man who lets out a victorious little moan at the connection and doesn’t bother resisting Shizuo just *melting* into his beautiful face. Shizuo hasn’t kissed anyone in a long time, yet the thrill and instinct all rush back to him in a matter of seconds. 

_Holy shit!_

And Izaya kisses back just as eagerly. For a few minutes there’s no other sound but the small smack of lips starved for each other's touch and taste. Shizuo keeps his eyes shut and enjoys the wonderful blind fury that the two men establish quickly. 

_HOLY SHIT!_

His fantasies were officially nothing compared to this. THIS! Finally being able to run his hands up and down Izaya’s sides while he kisses him harder! Then harder still! Finally able to suck on his perfect little bottom lip over and over to get lost in the thin tarty flavor of his spit! 

_Of course you're as delicious as you look._

Finally able to push his head against the wall and push his mouth wide open with his own to invade the with his long curious tongue. Izaya’s moans are slightly more high pitched and reactive, but the brunette licks around Shizuo’s tongue, teasing him right back. Egging him on for more. Shizuo moves closer and groans alive with pleasure against the handsome creature. 

Shizuo had _never_ kissed someone so quickly, so desperately. For a few minutes of dancing around the smaller tongue, he isn’t sure he ever wants to let him go. 

“HMMMM!” Izaya pleads against the man who keeps him easily pinned against the wall while he crushes their mouths together. 

Shizuo only comes up to catch his breath. Izaya falls back against the wall, mouth wide open and panting loudly. Completely unrecognizable from the arrogant brat that met him outside. 

Shizuo wipes the drool from his mouth and gazes down. His auburn eyes lingering on the slightly alarmed red. It was cute really, for him to be so defeated just from one kiss. From _his_ kiss. Shizuo recovers quickly, and licks his lips before speaking again. 

“What did I tell you about calling me that?” He leans forward to whisper harshly into Izaya’s face, just over his quivering lips. The mask may as well lay shattered on the floor somewhere. Izaya glances up at him for a few seconds before he forces himself to speak. 

“Well well, has Shizuo-chan been practicing?” Izaya asks as the smirk starts to come back. Shizuo frowns, and almost snaps back at Izaya for that stupid fucking nickname again, but his anger quickly fades. He’s close enough that he can feel a solid bulge poking against his upper thigh, reminding him that Izaya’s desire to be here is just as strong as his. That he wants Shizuo to kiss him again, to keep touching him, to “play” with him. 

“So you liked that?” Shizuo asks him though the answer is crystal clear. 

“Eh. You’re not the worst kisser I’ve had. Especially for a monster parading around as a human.” Izaya taunts him again in that special way he knows will test his nerves. “You are on the sloppy side though. Am I right that it’s been a while? No one brave enough to try and tame the beast?” 

Normally it would, instead, Shizuo comes up with a different response. He smirks right back at the kid, and presses his knee into his crotch firmly. 

“Ngh!” The kid winces in response to the sudden pressure. 

“Alright enough of that shit.” Shizuo says as he goes back in to recapture the brats lips and then invades the mouth that moans sweetly as he keeps his knee firmly against his bulge. The brat whines a little, but if anything he kisses back harder. Shizuo lets it get heated and feels Izaya grow desperate for more. Desperate enough that all Shizuo has to do to cue him to take off his shirt, is to tug at it and let his right hand slide up his chest to feel over both his perked nipples. Izaya reaches down to grab the bottom and roll it up, breaking the kiss for half a second as it tumbles to the ground. Then Shizuo’s pulled back eagerly into his mouth. 

_That's a good boy._ He thinks, deciding if Izaya was down with this whole thing so far, he might be ready for more. Much more.

The first thing to take care of were the brats arms. Shizuo’s plan for the evening didn’t involve constantly holding him down or risking him pulling out that knife later. The bodyguard slides his hands down the prince’s sides and blindly starts unbuckling his belt. One quick tug and Shizuo pulls the leather out, leaving his pants to sag slightly on his slender hips. 

Izaya’s hands were wrapped around his lower back, but it's no trouble taking both his wrists and gently guiding them behind his back, and then shoving them together. Izaya opens his eyes and glances back while Shizuo keeps the momentum of the kiss going to keep him from protesting. He easily wraps the belt around both of Izaya’s wrist then locks them in place with the buckle. 

Possibly offended, Izaya tries to pull back to say something. Shizuo on the other hand refuses to break and continues kissing him loud and wet, while the kid tries to pry his arms apart every few seconds. 

Shizuo half chuckles. 

_Hey, quit whining._ Shizuo thinks as his own cock pulses and throbs full of blood, begging to be released from the prison that was his pants. For now Shizuo endures the sensations to suck in Izaya’s lower lip and give him a quick sharp bite before he lets go.

Izaya shivers and sucks on his lips where the small bite mark should be. Shizuo chuckles down at the kid then takes the opportunity to dive into the left side of his neck to kiss him again. This time he sucks and licks into the long curve, coaxing him to expose his long lush neck to Shizuo’s mouth and teeth. The blond starts off as gentle as he can, well aware that his touch was a bit “more” than most people were used to. Only the more he tastes, the more lost he gets in the act of eating his new lover, who’s enjoying it just as much if the long strained groans were any indication. Shizuo would have kept going in this delicious embrace, but the brat starts up again. 

“I should have figured the monster _bites_.” He growls at Shizuo, sounding a little bitter. Shizuo snorts but keeps going. “But I shouldn't be surprised should I? What else would an uncivilized beast do when offered a chance for some companionship and pleasure? Should I expect him to ask before tying my arms? Of course not that would require too much-ACK! Owww!” Shizuo sinks his teeth in and unleashes a deep over exaggerated growl since Izaya still insists on calling him a monster. 

The kid wiggles and seems to be holding his breath. Waiting patiently to be released. 

_Good boy_

Shizuo snorts, then licks up the side to glide over the shell of his ear to give that a quick nip too. 

His right hand slides up and over Izaya’s mouth before he can say anything else. It was time for the brat to listen. 

“Alright listen, I don’t know how you usually play your little games but don’t get any ideas cause we’re only going to do this ONCE.” He states firmly, curling his fingers over the soft skin of the prince’s mouth. Izaya just blinks, maybe a little terrified. 

“I’m risking a lot being here. So I’ll say it one more time. Your father can NEVER find out about this little date. Understand?” He whispers in a hoarse tone just over Izaya’s ear. Izaya strains, but manages to nod. Now those red eyes gaze back at him, round and worried. He’s seen that face before, many times when he’s alone in his bed. It’s the face the prince made before Shizuo shoved him down and wrestled him into whatever position he felt like. 

Shizuo was in no rush to let him go. Hell why should he? Isn’t this what he wanted? Shizuo gets another idea. An idea to keep the brat quiet. He releases his mouth, ignoring the kids pouty frown. 

“Hmmm, this will work fine.” He states. 

“Work fine for what?” Izaya starts to ask, only for Shizuo to lean down and pick up Izaya’s long sleeved shirt, and roll it up. “I see. I didn’t realize Shizuo was so-” Izaya’s words are cut off by the thick wade of fabric being shoved right in and twisted into a tight knot around the back of his head. Izaya groans and whimpers slightly, sounding a little offended to be gagged so suddenly. Shizuo on the other hand, isn’t about to let some whining stop him. 

“You know kid, you talk too much sometimes.” Shizuo comments casually. When Shizuo manages a tight double knot, he stands back and admires his work.

Izaya leans against the wall slightly, half-glaring up at him as if asking if all this was really necessary. 

“What’s wrong? I thought you wanted me to tie you up?” Shizuo then walks back into the bound prince chewing on the shirt, slightly annoyed. “Or were you just messing with me?” Shizuo asks, enjoying his turn to taunt Izaya. He reaches out to touch his cheek gently. 

“But you know, I love that face.” He tells him with a little smile before proceeding to lift Izaya up off the wall, turn him over and let him land on his back on the table. Shizuo’s fairly certain he was gentle, but Izaya lets out a long groan of disapproval into the makeshift gag. Naturally, Shizuo tied it pretty tight so neither of them will have to worry about him screaming

“Shhhhh.” Shizuo tells him, as he finishes the process of stripping them both. 

Izaya helps Shizuo get his pants off by keeping his hips up as Shizuo yanks his pants down and tosses them somewhere behind him. After that, off come the shoes and socks. That just left the boxers standing between him and a perfectly naked Izaya. In one quick, almost violent, yank the fabric lays torn on the floor somewhere while Shizuo’s presented with the alluring sight of bright red flesh oozing a long drop of white precum against the kids bare stomach. It’s even more beautiful than his best picture. Shizuo pauses just to stare, with his mouth hanging open. 

“Fuck…look at that.” The blond then pushes Izaya's knees apart and pulls him closer so his ass is on the edge of the desk. The desk is a little low for a tall guy like Shizuo, so he has to bend over quite a bit, but he doesn’t care. He wants to taste him. He has to taste everything the kid had to offer! 

Shizuo leans down and starts on the other side of his neck. He dives in to start sucking hard on the tight thin skin, adoring how Izaya’s smaller body arches up into his when he hits a good spot. It’s a good starting place. Izaya keeps groaning into the gag as Shizuo slides down his body, hands running up and down the perfectly pale skin being offered to him. 

He sticks out his tongue and lets it trail over his chest. Each nipple gets groped gently then tickled by Shizuo flicking his tongue over them before sucking and rolling his tongue around the brown flesh. Shizuo then goes back to kiss down his torso. Halfway down he reaches up and pinches his left nipple, then pulls it up slightly. Izaya shudders and whines until Shizuo lets it snap back in place. While Izaya pants and recovers, the blond licks and bites just above his navel. Izaya wiggles back and forth at the sensitive spot being teased. Shizuo snorts. 

“I think someone’s ticklish.” He comments. Izaya opens one eye and glares at him, giving Shizuo a valuable answer. “I’ll remember that.” 

Shizuo’s hands run up both his thighs to be greeted with some even more sensitive flesh more than ready to be tasted. Past his belly, Shizuo enjoys the tickle of pubic hair against his nose and chin, just above his prize. 

His tongue meets the twitching head first and is greeted by an impulsive burst of precum Shizuo samples before he rolls around it and starts pawing his sack gently. He closes his mouth around the head and sets the slow steady pace, while savoring the musty skin. Shizuo’s tongue and lips massage the head sweetly, trying to milk him for more juice if he had any. His right hand moves to massage under his balls until he finds the secret little hole he’s dreamed so much about. He curses himself for not bringing any lube, but then decides to make due with his own spit. He brings his right hand up and shoves his fingers into the side of his mouth, then reaches back down to rub around the tight entrance with his thumb. It barely gives him any resistance when he pushes against it and slides in.

Izaya seems to shiver at the sudden sensation. Shizuo takes note, but then seamlessly switches to use his two fingers instead. Shizuo’s allowed to slide them both in without any trouble. He rewards Izaya by sucking him nearly to the shaft. His cock was long, but not so much that Shizuo couldn’t handle it. Izaya squeezes around his fingers and opens up. 

_Very good!_ Shizuo thinks happily. He works diligently to get the young man nicely stretched. His fingers moving in and out in tandem with his mouth. Izaya’s leaning all the way back, making all kinds of helpless and cute noises into the gag as he’s worked. Shizuo’s other hand works frantically to free his own cock and stroke it with his motions. It’s a lot to keep track of, but he’s determined to make Izaya feel good.

He’d imagined the kid would taste amazing, but even that slight tease of what will soon be released is enough to drive Shizuo mad with the need to engulf his entire length and hold him hostage until he delivers. He must be close. His noises become more frantic, and the kid bucks his hips into Shizuo’s mouth just as frantically. 

“HMMMMMM! NNNGHH!” Izaya groans and whimpers between nasally inhales as he surrenders so beautifully into the blonds mouth. Shizuo keeps the cock hostage as the kid spasms and twitches in heaven. The bodyguard gulps down the mess aggressively. Izaya’s cum is wonderfully thick and healthy, so the bitterness doesn’t bother Shizuo at all. He hasn’t done that in so long, and the one time he did he wasn’t nearly that into it. But it’s clearly worth it. He’s got four fingers rubbing into Izaya’s asshole, pulsing around his hand to give him the green light. 

Izaya doesn’t complain. Well he can’t but he also remains stretched and limp on the table as Shizuo rises to reposition them. Standing so fast leaves him slightly dizzy, but not for long. Izaya’s just so perfectly fuckable laying there. The next move is easy, all Shizuo has to do is line them up. He takes hold of his own cock and tests out the hole by gently rubbing the head around it. Izaya groans and shifts slightly. 

“Hey stay awake!” Shizuo then smacks the bulbous head against his wet taint a few times. Izaya jerks up and winces, slightly annoyed. Shizuo just smirks. 

“You don’t get to pass out yet.” He tells the kid, before leaning forward slightly, and aiming. 

“Stay still.” He tells the kid who cranes his neck to look up before Shizuo pokes into his stretchy entrance. 

“HMMMMMMM!” Izaya groans and tightens suddenly around the very thick head. Shizuo winces and chuckles. 

“Hey now none of that.” He whispers down to the kid who wiggles side to side as Shizuo slowly pushes in, past that initial ring of resistance. After that, Shizuo has no trouble settling into the man who’s been after him for nearly two months. 

“Ohhhhh fuck…” Shizuo hisses out loud. He’s been told he’s rather well endowed, but it was also possible that Izaya was not quite as sluty as acted. Either way, the blond takes a moment to adjust to the heat and tightness of this new body. A body that struggles to adjust to him. 

“Alright, you ready?” Shizuo asks, taking hold of both his legs to hold up while Izaya’s head hangs over the other side of the desk. It’s here that Shizuo realizes, they’re gonna do this again. He has to do this again. 

Izaya nods. Shizuo smiles and leans over further. He slides in even deeper as he reaches for Izaya’s head and holds up the back of his neck to kiss his cheek, then stays close to him as he gives into the urge, and starts thrusting. 

The rest of the night is a blur. A hazy beautiful blur of flesh smacking against flesh. A body bouncing beautifully under his. A lean and tight young man who’s moans and groans and cries remains muffled by the fabric of his own shirt. An older man who barely holds in his own noises as he enjoys the prince in as many positions as he can. 

The table's endurance gets tested along with Izaya’s. Shizuo picks Izaya up and holds him against the wall when the old thing starts to creek. 

It was possible that even with Izaya gagged they were still making a considerable amount of noise. Oh well, no one came to confront them, so Shizuo continued until his arms were shaking too much to hold the kid up, until he had to catch his breath, and until he unloads for a fourth time in the same hole. 

By then they’re both on the floor. Shizuo strains to pull out, but slowly, they didn’t exactly plan for spillage. 

_Right. Towel or something, next time. Yeah next time._ Shizuo thinks as he unplugs the kid who barely moves.

Shizuo sits on his knees and looks down. Izaya’s already halfway out, red all over from being flushed and kept in certain positions for a while, sweaty, with his eyes squeezed shut. Still Shizuo finds him beautiful. So much so that he reaches for his pants to fish out his cell. 

It’s 2:30am. 

He opens the camera and aims it down to take a few pics of Izaya nearly passed out and still bound under him. He won’t keep them. Well not for long. Well just until next time. 

He saves each one then sinks back down to untie the gag, then push a sleeping Izaya over and unbuckle his wrist. They’re both bright red from the leather where they rubbed. Shizuo drops the belt and carefully repositions both his arms in front of him. He climbs behind him and brings his body close to his to keep warm on the hard carpet. Then he catches a glimpse of the coat still draped over one of the chairs. He reaches over to yank it off and then pull it over both of them. It works just fine as a makeshift blanket. 

_Blanket too, next time._ Shizuo thinks then settles his cheek against Izaya’s neck to nap with him for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Shizuo's fate is sealed and Izaya finally got laid! lol Our boys are happy, but for how long...


	14. Fifteen Minutes

_Three weeks Later…._

7:15am: Izaya’s eyes flutter open at the sound of his alarm buzzing on his nightstand, telling him he has a class in less than an hour. He sighs and smiles. 

_Ah right, that._ Then proceeds to reach over and tap the thing quiet.

 _No thanks._ He thinks to the obnoxious device before sinking back into the sheets, free again to bask in the wonderful darkness and silence. His smile doesn't fade even as the familiar soreness now greets him, a fond reminder of his newest toy.

He turns over again in the covers, and winces at the ache that pulses relentlessly in his lower half. His inner thighs, both ass cheeks, and back take turns cursing him for his whorish ways with a pulsing tenderness that refuses to ease up. 

_Ah Shizuo-chan. Must you always outdo yourself?_

He thinks with satisfaction, unbothered by his bodies whining. It was a small price to pay for nights full of rough visceral ecstasy that was letting Shizuo pound him into the sheets. His memory blesses him with the sight of the blond man’s face gazing down at him as he pulls out, unplugging a wonderfully full hole. A face full of relief. The face of a monster. No _his_ monster. 

_Of course you must, anything less would be unfitting wouldn’t it you beast?_ He thinks to Shizuo, wishing he was there right now to lay his head on his long chest while he snoozes. When Izaya cuddled into him Shizuo could rarely resist stroking down his back or his hair as if he was the pet. Not that Izaya ever felt the need to protest, it was just cute.

His thoughts are interrupted by another sensation. The ghost pain of both his wrists held tight in whatever Shizuo felt like using. The soreness here reminds him just how _interesting_ Shizuo’s preferences were. How fitting that he might have bruises to prove it. Izaya snickers to himself, still giddy at the simple thought. 

_I did it!_

He thinks happily curling into himself some more. 

_Well of course I did it. You never really stood a chance now did you Shizuo-chan?_

Izaya wasn’t some blind idiot, he knew he was a rather dashing fellow when it came down to it. It never took much to convince older men to follow him into bathrooms, or behind clubs or into some vehicle. So how long would Shizuo be able to keep his hands off the prince, especially when Izaya proved how _good_ being close to him felt, and how touch starved the poor brute really was. The only thing Izaya really didn’t expect was how much he would crave the man back. 

The mob prince had unceremoniously abandoned his original plan to simply seduce the man then watch him fall apart after he dumped him. It felt unnecessary, besides he was enjoying himself. Izaya rewards himself for his success by sleeping in and skipping the hell out of class. 

About two hours later, the prince comes back to life, undisturbed by some alarm. This time he doesn’t hesitate to sit up and stretch, much more refreshed with the extra time. Some of the soreness cooled off with the extra sleep. 

Once he’s back on his feet and humming cheerfully, he struts out of his bedroom to go straight to the living room window to shove the curtains open to illuminate the place with a lovely view of his city. 

This perfect view is on the 7th floor of his apartment complex. He smiles, then watches the traffic flow of people pass by below him, unaware of their prince watching from above.

“Hmmm tell me what delicious secrets you have for me today my little darlings.”

He presses his forehead against the cold glass as he stares down and gets lost in the mesmerizing sea of bodies moving below him. This window is tinted so no one could see him staring down, which if he let himself, he could do for hours. 

He presses his hand to the glass and sighs like a mother watching her children play in her backyard. As much as he’d love to stay and watch, there was work to be done. Other subjects that needed attention. 

The brunette settles into his desk chair with a fresh black coffee next to him and his desktop in the living room, cozy in his long bathrobe over his pajamas. This time he decides not to bother with an ice pack. 

These nights with Shizuo left him buzzing even into the next morning, but he really did have work to catch up on. School work? No, don’t be silly. He had a system for that, leaving him free to indulge in his favorite hobby. 

Some called it spying. He found that word rather inaccurate and somewhat offensive. He wasn’t spying on people, he was simply observing them in their natural habitats. If he spent his time watching gorillas or some other animal, people would call him a dedicated scientist or researcher, then praise him for his dedication. This really wasn’t different. He clicks open a shortcut to activate a few cleverly hidden cameras he placed near his subjects. Currently five people. Two of his professors, one of his fathers clients, a dirty cop, and a local politician who will remain unnamed. Subject five was so much fun and easily gave him the most fun secrets. 

He remains here for the better part of two hours, leaning back in his chair and taking notes while watching the video feeds playback the past 12 hours sped up. He has files on each person that he’ll update when he’s finished. 

So far in this little study, the first professor was a functional alcoholic who frequented chat rooms with younger women. One of which was a cute sock puppet Izaya came up with a few weeks ago. Professor number two had a habit of hooking up with his younger (male) students. It’ll be interesting to see what he’ll do when his wife finds out. The “client” was your textbook gambler, who already owned his father around 1,000,000 yen and counting. What’s interesting is sometimes he wins, but then hides it and pretends like he’s doing everything he can to pay the yakuza back. It always put a smile on his face to imagine the old guys face when he comes home one night, and the money has _mysteriously_ disappeared. 

The cop was another alcoholic, and the most absent during the night feeds. When he came back he usually had company. One of the hookers seemed to have won his favor. Maybe he’ll pay her a visit too? 

The politician had his hands in so many cookie jars Izaya was starting to lose space in his notes section. By the time mid afternoon rolls around he’s added blackmailing a witness, channeling drug money into his campaign fund, and enjoying some good old fashioned cocaine on the couch of his living room. 

“Oh you are easily my favorite!” He nearly squeals in delight as he finishes writing with the last few minutes of the feed before the picture goes black. He loved this project even if five was such a small sample. He always came out with some delicious information that filled him with manic joy! 

Enough that he spins around and laughs in his office chair for a good few minutes, not caring how dizzy he’ll be when he stops. 

“HAHAHA….ah.” When the chair halts, he’s back to facing the window. He gazes at the buildings before deciding to take the invitation. 

“You know what? You’re right! I’m sure they miss me as much as I miss them!” He declares before hoping out of the chair to dart into his bedroom to get dressed. 

\--------

An hour later and the brunette finds himself wandering the lively streets of his Shinjuku kingdom absorbing the sights, the smells, the sounds of the city with each breath. His friend's father would have gone on and on about the air pollution, but such things didn’t concern the young prince. He was a city boy at heart, he needed to be out with his people. Needed to spend hours just watching them. 

The only thing he enjoyed more than watching people when they thought they weren’t being watched, was watching them when they _knew_ they were. 

Besides, it never hurt to practice reading faces. It’s easy to do so without being suspicious. All he has to do is hold his phone to his ear and pretend to be listening or speaking to someone who doesn’t exist while he lets his eyes follow certain subjects down the sidewalks. 

It entertains him for a little while, but not long. Part of it was he was already so good at it, so there wasn’t much of a challenge. It was more fun when a couple got into a public fight or when someone was clearly going somewhere naughty, like a bar or strip club in the middle of the day. An easy way to make money was to follow some middle aged man with a wedding ring into a club and take a few pictures. Then all he had to do was bribe the bartender for his name and number, then leave a few messages suggesting that if he didn’t want his little secret to get out, that he leave an envelope with some large sum of money at a random location. 

He chuckles at the memories. They were always so surprised. He gets up from the bench and scrolls through his messages. 

A slight frown. 

_Not going to check on me Shizuo-chan?_ He asks the blond in his mind while his fingers tap the screen, more than ready to poke the beast again. Maybe later he’d send him a nice little picture to get him all hot and bothered again. Just cause Izaya played the role of a well trained bottom for Shizuo when they were alone, didn’t mean he had to stop teasing him right? Oh Izaya could easily drown in the power high that was knowing Shizuo was out there somewhere, hard as a rock, aching for his body! This “kid” he wasn’t supposed to touch. Izaya wondered how long it would take for the blond to become completely addicted. If he wasn’t already. The man hadn't been smoking nearly as much, and didn’t hold as much tension in his shoulders.

For a moment Izaya’s mind wanders to the memory of holding onto his back as Shizuo eats into his neck and grinds into his pelvis against a wall. He can’t help but lean back and moan lost in the memory. If only he didn’t need to recover, he’d sneak into the blonds place and surprise him again. His cell starts ringing, knocking him out of the titillating fantasy. Izaya starts to answer until he sees who it is. 

“Now now dear father, what could you possibly want?” He asks the screen buzzing urgently in his left hand. 

He could only think of one thing his father would call him in to talk about. He smirks to himself. 

_Oh no, what gave it away?_

Instead of answering, he watches the call end and stares at the pale reflection of his face on the screen. People said he looked just like him, even claimed he was starting to act like him too. But that wasn’t entirely true yet,was it? 

_No...not yet._ He thinks snickering at the absurd thought, then pockets the thing to sigh and lean back, trying to find that delightful place with his new lover on the bench. Far away from thoughts of the old man sitting in his boring office hidden away from the beauty of the city.

Izaya opens his eyes after about ten minutes and gazes up at the tops of several tall buildings looming over him. 

_No I’m not like you. I’ll never be._ He thinks to his father while looking up. Soon it’s not enough to just watch buildings. He needs to be up there with them.

\------

The prince’s coat catches a slight updraft and flows out behind him as he walks straight to the ledge of the building he easily cat climbed up, and immediately leans over it. 

The view from his apartment was wonderful, but this was something else! Ten stories up and the people under him moved in all directions like ants. Up here, he never had to worry about any reminders of his prearranged life. 

Up here he could spend hours and hours watching the groups of families, school kids, and businessmen travel under him as he follows several with his finger, before imagining them squished with his thumb. 

His phone rings again. He pauses, but doesn’t allow himself to frown as he reaches in his pocket and sees it’s his father again. This time he answers. 

“Ah yes father! Always so nice of you to call your only son while he’s in the middle of class.” He lies easily. 

“You expect me to believe that?” Shiki asks him in a huff that makes Izaya grin wider. Shiki might see through his white lies, but Izaya was the only one who could lie to this yakuza executive, and live to tell the tale. The brunette hops up onto the ledge and lets his legs swing over the sides as if he’s only a few feet off the ground.

“Believe whatever you like, but I doubt you called just to interrupt my education.” He says. 

“We need to speak. Be at my office in an hour.” Shiki tells him sternly, then hangs up before Izaya can have more fun irritating daddy. 

Izaya pouts at the home screen. “Aw well that was no fun.” He tells it then shoves the thing back in his pocket as he resumes people watching as if he wasn’t just called in. 

\-----------

When Izaya’s let into his father's office, he’s immediately instructed to sit in one of the chairs across from the old man’s desk. Izaya waltzed in and kept a delightful smile glued on as he folded his hands in his lap and waited for his father to start this little meeting like a good kid. One that wasn’t getting nicely railed by his newest guard. 

Shizuo wasn’t there today. In fact, for the first time in a long time his father is all alone in the large room. No guards outside either. When Shizuo wasn’t there his father would round up several men to take his place standing around waiting for something to punch. Perhaps by now, Shiki figured, it was well known that the rage machine worked for him. So well known that he didn’t need it by his side at every second. His competitors and enemies wouldn’t bother trying to attack just knowing the beast was on his side. 

Izaya can’t help but admire this little bonus. His father was much smarter than he looked. 

“Well, here we are.” Izaya starts calmly, while Shiki leans back in his seat and seems to study his son's chosen pose. Izaya wasn’t nervous, but he decided to play it up a little to convince his father that there was something to talk about. 

“Hmmm.” Shiki hums, then folds his hands in front of his face. “Did you attend class today?” 

“Of course.” Izaya replies with a slight nod. Shiki nods too, but Izaya knows him well enough to know he doesn’t believe him. Most people would never see the old man’s tells. Izaya isn’t most people. 

It’s silent again for a few minutes. The next question comes out just as predicted. 

“You’ve been in a rather _good_ mood lately.” Shiki states. Izaya doesn’t move, Shiki’s waiting for him to drop his guard. Izaya’s not that stupid. “Why?” 

“Why shouldn’t I be? I’m young, handsome and wildly brilliant. Can’t I simply be enjoying college life surrounded by my wonderful human subjects?” Izaya asks the man who’s eyebrow twitches ever so slightly. Izaya trained his eye to catch that sign of rising frustration. Shiki unfolds his arms to then cross them and sharpen his gaze. 

“What have you done now?” 

“Done? Nothing outside of my usual routines, why?” Izaya plays dumb. 

“You’re only ever in this good a mood when you’ve done something terrible.” His father replies. Izaya snorts, but the grin doesn’t falter. 

“Oh really?” 

“Don’t bullshit me.” 

“Oh I’m not foolish enough to do that.” 

“You’ve done a number of _foolish_ things lately.” Shiki retorts. Izaya holds in a giggle of delight. 

“Have I? Well dear father I’m curious, what foolish thing have I done now?” Izaya asks. 

_Go on, do your worst father._

Shiki indeed does his worst. Giving Izaya the longest, hardest stare down he can. Izaya stares back, enjoying the challenge. 

There was a chance he knew about his newest secret. It's not like Izaya hid his curiosity about the bodyguard in front of his father, but Shiki didn’t have anything solid to go on. Shizuo still acted like he hated his weird son, and surprisingly did a decent job in Izaya’s opinion. But say he knew, what was he gonna do? Get rid of him? Let the animal loose on the streets and leave himself open to the wolves? Despite this little show, it really wasn’t in his father’s best interest to find out that his employee has been lying to him. All this supposedly powerful mob boss could do was remain annoyed at the suspicion that his son was messing with his property. 

This is why, after five minutes of trying to glare something out of Izaya, Shiki sighs, and waves him away. 

“Fine then, get lost. And stay the fuck out of trouble.” Shiki states, not about to let his son bask in his victory. Izaya rises up, bows, then struts right out the door, with the same smile he had walking in. 

He doesn’t even wait until he gets down the steps to shoot Shizuo a text. 

[Not at work? Where are you hiding?]

[At home, doing chores, why?] 

[Daddy called me in, you weren’t in your cage.]

[He told me he didn’t need me today after all. It was kind of last minute.] 

[Lucky for me then] 

[How’s that lucky for you?]

[Cause I’ll be over in fifteen minutes.] Izaya hits send, body alive with excitement again. Bruises be damned, after that lame attempt to make him confess Izaya could use some forbidden fun. 

He takes off down the street in Shizuo’s direction.


	15. Just a Little Longer

A whole month. 

How has it been a whole entire month since he’s started fucking his bosses insane son? 

Shizuo sits up in his bed, pondering how he keeps finding himself here over and over. Izaya’s still sleeping to his right. The blond wants a cigarette. Maybe he needs one. Maybe not. He can’t tell anymore. 

He glances down to just watch the kid softly snore in the blue light. 

_This is it. The last time. No I really fucking mean it this time!_

He tells himself angrily. But what is he angry at? He was the one who ended up asking to meet. He’s the one who can’t be away from this beautiful body next to him for more than a few days before he starts to feel the withdrawal. 

Shizuo clutches his sheets tighter and curls into himself. This wasn’t the plan. He wasn’t supposed to keep seeing Izaya, or letting him sleep over on his days off. He wasn’t supposed to let him pass out under him when they finished. He wasn’t supposed to wake up next to the kid and curl up behind him to start kissing him awake. Izaya wasn’t supposed to wake up and kiss him back with those amazing demon eyes all glazed and happy. They weren’t supposed to clean each other off in the shower. Shizuo wasn’t supposed to laugh when Izaya had his fun leaping over the balcony to land like a damn cat in the alleyway. Shizuo wasn’t supposed to feel sad when he left. The itch was supposed to be scratched. Instead he’s just developing a new bad habit. 

Then there was the fact that unlike his previous partners, Izaya was somehow able to handle his monstrous strength. Sure he’d have marks, but it rarely seemed to bother him. Hell Izaya seemed just as eager to let Shizuo tie him up then pound him ruthlessly as Shizuo was that first night in the library. 

A smile sneaks up on the blond as he watches his guest snooze away. Maybe this will be the last time, but probably not. Who cares? They were being careful. Shiki didn’t treat him any differently, at least as far as he could tell. Izaya swore if he thought his father suspected something that he would tell Shizuo right away. Okay, the kid didn’t swear he would tell him so much as he laughed when Shizuo asked him for a warning if he suspected something. Izaya still found Shizuo’s very rational fear of his father somehow hilarious. Shizuo frowned and waited. The kid then wiped away his tears then curled into Shizuo's lap to tell him that he’d be the first to know if he needed to leave the country. 

Shizuo sighs and decides that he doesn’t need the cigarette. It was more than enough to see his lover relaxed in his bed, especially when they could both stay for a while. The bodyguard sinks back into the sheets, and lets his arms slither around the younger man’s torso to pull him in. Smooth as Shizuo tries to be, Izaya grunts and starts to shift awake. 

“Ah...no. Don’t wake up.” Shizuo whispers down to the sea of black hair under his head. He swears he can feel Izaya smile. 

“Ever?” 

“Just not yet. You’re too cute.” Shizuo hugs him tighter, inspired by the welcome sensation of the small ass against his naked crotch. 

“Hmm you’re rather amusing after sex.” Izaya tells him casually. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“It means I find it funny how such a fierce creature suddenly turns into a giant puppy.” He tells him as if that’s supposed to be insulting. It just makes Shizuo smile. 

“Still insist on being a little brat huh?” 

“How’s it bratty to make a simple observation? Besides I was just answering your question.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Shizuo leans down to push a loud and firm kiss into Izaya’s cheek. The kid just moans and scoots into Shizuo’s arms to grind his ass against the large cock behind him. 

“How long am I allowed to stay?” 

“Just a little longer.” Shizuo replies. 

After about an hour of cuddling, they’re both awakened by the distinct sound of Izaya’s cell ringing. The kid growls in annoyance and reaches over, then sits up. Shizuo looks up at the naked brunette grinning at the screen. 

“Daddy’s calling.” He says, with this...devious look that pulls Shizuo right out of his relaxation. 

“WHAT!” He hisses, then tries to reach for the thing before Izaya-

“Well good morning father! Lovely hearing your voice so early.” He says cheerfully into the receiver before Shizuo can stop him. The bodyguard suddenly jumps back, off the bed, much to the amusement of the kid who holds his hand over his own mouth to keep from laughing. He starts up again, 

“Well it is Saturday, I planned on sleeping in. Why am I missing some previous engagement?” He presses the speaker button, to Shizuo’s horror. 

“Where are you?” Shikis voice is loud and clear as if he’s right in the damn room. Shizuo swears he can hear his heart beating in his skull. 

_SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT!_

“In the city.” Izaya says back simply. 

“Where in the city son?” 

“Toshima, Ikebukuro if you must know. Why?” Izaya tells the man truthfully which does nothing to calm down Shizuo’s racing heart. 

Was his boss here? Was he outside? With several armed men ready to burst in and fill him fresh bullets!

“With who?” Comes out of the phone next. 

“Some lovely stranger I met at the library. Tall, handsome, rather strong, you’d be impressed.” Izaya tells him, baiting the man to call him out. 

“What did I tell you about that kind of inappropriate behavior.” Shiki states coldly. 

“Not to do it.” Izaya answers back simply. 

“And yet you continue to push me. Be aware that my patience with you and these little games of yours is wearing thin.” The man says, sounding very much like a pissed off father. 

“Yes sir, I am aware.” Izaya says, enjoying every intense second of this insanity. 

“And if I catch you with another man, you and your little toy will be finished. Do you understand?” 

“Of course fath-”

“Do you understand that I can’t let your perversions get in the way of the family business. The very business that lets you live in that expensive apartment. That will pay for your degree. That has given you a life free of hardship or pain?” Shiki continues. Shizuo’s nearly ready to vomit from the stress. 

Izaya wisely takes a pause before answering. 

“Yes father. I understand.” He lies. It’s a bit scary how easily he can lie after a reprimand like that. Shiki seems to sigh. Now they can hear that there’s some noise around him, like he’s currently in a car or something. Not right outside Shizuo’s door. 

“Good.” Is all Shiki says before hanging up. Just like that it’s over. And two men are left with entirely different reactions. Izaya laughing his ass off in heaven, while Shizuo sinks to the floor in hell. 

“AHAHHAHAHAHAHA! Oh that was hilarious! One of these days someone will be brave enough to yank the stick right out his ass!” Izaya keeps laughing, and doesn’t take notice of Shizuo until he manages to stand back up. The blond’s starting to catch his breath, when he stutters out, 

“That was….close.” He says shivering. 

“What was?” 

“We can’t do this anymore.” Shizuo states next, heart rate jumping back up. Izaya stops laughing and sits up. 

“What?” 

“We have to cut this out. He called you! He KNOWS you’re here!” Shizuo then rushes around to find his clothes. 

“No he doesn’t.” Izaya tells him calmly. 

“Don’t be stupid! People can trace cell phones you know!” He shouts at the kid now hugging his knees in the sheets. 

“Oh wow, Shizuo-chan knows something about modern technology. I wouldn’t have guessed considering he lives in such a primitive cave.” 

“I’M SERIOUS!” Shizuo yells, then tosses a ball of Izaya’s cloths at him, before frantically looking for his own. 

He doesn’t see Izaya blink and watch Shizuo a bit more concerned. 

“Shizuo?” 

“WE HAVE TO GET YOU OUT OF HERE! HE’S PROBABLY ON HIS WAY!” Izaya gets up and goes over to catch Shizuo’s back and wrap his arms around the taller man while he’s hunched over. Shizuo pauses and just pants, caught off guard to be hugged by Izaya so sweetly again. 

“Hey now, calm down crazy-man. No one has to go anywhere. He’s not coming to kill you or whatever.” Izaya’s soothing voice tells him from behind. Shizuo’s mind pauses then finally slows down enough to just feel Izaya’s warm naked body pressed against his back. The panic starts to retreat, more so when Izaya keeps talking. 

“He doesn’t know I’m here. I made sure long ago that he will never _really_ be able to track any of my phones.” He explains. For a moment, Shizuo just lets himself be held in that way only Izaya knows how to hold him. Okay so maybe that was an overreaction. At the very least Izaya didn’t have to leave right now. Shizuo sinks into the floor. Izaya lets go of his back and lets him lean against the wall to close his eyes and rub his head. Izaya smirks, and climbs into the man's lap. 

When Shizuo opens his eyes, Izaya’s only inches away and greets home with a quick playful little kiss. Shizuo wraps his arms around Izaya and opens wide to suck him in and deepens the kiss that gets him rock hard in a few minutes. 

Izaya teases the fresh erection with his rear. Shizuo starts to grab Izaya’s waist, when the man suddenly slips out of his grip and chuckles in amusement at how worked up he got his lover. Shizuo frowns. The kid doesn’t leave him hanging. 

“Hmmm I don’t know about you but I feel so dirty! I think a nice hot shower would do wonders.” Izaya tells him with a wink before walking around the bed to head into the bathroom. 

It takes Shizuo a moment, but then he gets the hint and laughs to himself. 

“You rotten little tease.” He says then gets up to follow the sound of hot water and join him.


	16. Favor

The office is dead silent. Shikis at the window again staring out at a world he seems to hate. 

Shizuo’s in the corner, pretending not to be there. He gets like this sometimes and turns out it wasn’t usually cause he suspected something of Shizuo. It may be that looking out helped him think, but it’s also possible that he was just in one of those moods. 

Then he started tapping. 

His index finger taps on the glass just under his chin as the old man looks out. It doesn’t bother Shizuo at first, but he keeps going. Single, slow steady taps against the glass that seem to get louder, that cut through the silence and start hammering inside Shizuo’s forehead. 

It goes on for a while. 

Then the man stops, and turns to him. 

“Izaya. You remember him right?” Shiki asks him. 

Shizuo forces an inhale to steady his nerves. 

“Yeah?” He answers with a huff. Far as Shiki knew he still hated him. 

“Well, I suspect he’s found himself a new target.” Shiki states, then waits. Shizuo also waits, until it’s clear that his boss expects him to say something. 

“Eh, a target?” He feigns ignorance. Shiki half smirks.

“It would look more like a new lover to someone who didn’t know him.” The man explains. “But whoever it is, he knows he’s not supposed to touch him.” Shiki turns back to stare outside. 

“Right.” Shizuo says, wondering which one of these encounters will finally give them the long awaited heart attack. 

“Not that any respectable boundaries have ever stopped him before.” Shiki turns away from the window and walks around to settle back into his large desk chair, he then picks up his pen and returns to the files opened on his desk. He’s not done with Shizuo though. 

“But this time he’s gone too far. He needs to learn that some boundaries aren’t to be crossed.” He starts signing papers as he barely regards Shizuo right behind him. “That’s where you come in. I need you to guard him, when you’re not guarding me.” Shiki states dryly to a man who’s whole mouth dries up after those simple words come out. He hesitates, then remembers quickly that he’s supposed to hate this kids guts. 

“What? WHY?” He struggles to keep his voice down. Shiki glances at him coldly. Shizuo clears his throat and gets himself together. “Sorry, I uh….just don’t get why you’d-” 

“I figure someone with your unique skills could keep this new toy far away.” Shiki tells him simply. 

Shizuo sighs. Shiki half chuckles then turns to him. 

“Yeah I know the kids a handful, but he knows how to evade my men and I suspect he knows how to hide his location when he needs to. I need someone to make sure he stays out of trouble. Someone he can’t run away from.” Shiki finishes sternly. 

On the outside, Shizuo pretends to hold in an annoyed grunt and nods once reluctantly. Inside, 

_This can’t be happening! No way! It’s too damn perfect! He WANTS me to stay with Izaya! We don’t have to hide! I can be at his place! I can drag him to mine! I’m in a dream! I’m fucking dreaming!_

“Alright. If you say so sir.” Shizuo tells his boss, counting the seconds until his shift ends.


	17. Surprise

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Izaya’s head whips to the right while his toothbrush is still lodged between his molars. 

He heard the knocking and was caught completely off guard. He wasn’t expecting anyone. Hell he rarely expected anyone. 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Someone goes at it again harder, showing their impatience. 

Izaya lets himself inhale then yanks his toothbrush out and swallows the foam quickly. 

“ONE SECOND!” He calls out in his most cheerful tone hoping to confuse whoever it is a little bit while he reaches for his bathrobe and zips around the apartment in search of his nearest hidden knife. 

At some point in his life he’d acquired over 20 blades to have ready whenever something like this happened. Usually he kept two on him when he was out while the rest remained well hidden out of sight. So how hilarious was it that in this moment, half naked and still wet, his mind went furiously blank trying to remember where just ONE of them was. 

“Ah fuck it!” He hisses then takes one from the kitchen before his guest decides to invite themselves in. 

Once he’s at the door, he clears his throat, relaxes his pose, and hides the knife behind his back. 

Now he’s ready. 

“Ah yes, I’ve been expecting-” Izaya starts when the door’s open enough for him to peek through, then finishes with a well aimed jab straight out to give whoever this visitor was a persuasive “poke” in case they thought of him as easy prey. So imagine his surprise when Shizuo’s face appears in full view. 

“...” 

CLANK!

The Ikebukuro native monster holds a slightly amused grin as he easily blocks the blade, knocking it right to the ground. 

Izaya blinks, mouth agape as he stares at the last man he ever expected to just show up at his door. 

“Shizuo?” He stutters out eventually. 

“Hey.” The blond says. Izaya’s then pulled into his chest as he steps in and easily lifts the lighter man up to spin them around and slam Izaya's back right into the wall. 

“Ack!” Izaya squeals. 

“I missed you too.” Is whispered right above Izaya’s nose before the beast sinks down for a demanding kiss. 

“Hmmmmm!” Izaya starts out loudly protesting since the bodyguard wasn’t exactly invited in. Too bad Shizuo doesn’t care. Izaya hears the door slam shut next to them as he’s generously flooded with the familiar taste of the man who makes his squeals morph into hungry moans for more. 

They break after a few heated minutes. Izaya wrapped around the beast yet again. Both pulsing hard. 

Izaya forces the question out between pants. 

“How did you find my apartment?” He asks since the beast didn’t strike him as being clever enough to track him down on his own. 

“Your father told me.” Shizuo answers far less flustered then the brunette under him. 

_What...father? Why he hell would he?-_

Izaya’s about to speak, but Shizuo doesn’t give a chance before he pulls him off the wall and over his shoulder. 

“HEY!” Izaya tries to command the man who’s currently carrying him across the living room like a damn caveman. 

“Hmmm???” 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING PUT ME DOWN!” Izaya snaps only to hear laughter as he’s effortlessly carried across the room. 

“Why?” 

“Why? Cause Shizuo-chan has some explaining to do that's why! Or did he forget that I didn't invite him in yet? Shizuo? HEY LISTEN TO ME! Shizuo! Shizuo put me down! PUT ME DOWN NOW!” Izaya cries out some more uncaring about his composure while he's being carried. He wiggles and jerks in Shizuo's grip but it does nothing to slow the beast down.

“All this time, still so bratty.” Shizuo states with a slight chuckle before halting at the foot of Izaya’s bed where he casually throws the younger man down onto his back to watch him bounce a few times angrily. Izaya sits up and closes the robe quickly. Turns out to be a bad move as it gives time for Shizuo to climb onto the bed and tackle him down. The blond settles his knees between his thighs and catches both of Izaya's hands to shove down into his pillow. Izaya glares up hot with humiliation and arousal, but he's not done talking. He forces a smirk as his next words come out in a bouncy teasing tone.

“Kind of rude don’t you think Shizuo-CHAN! Barging into someone’s home just to-” 

“Shhhh!” The monster hovering over him says as he reaches over to yank the pillow case off of his one pillow and start twisting it up. 

"Ah that's right he doesn't think. Maybe he can't? Hahahaha! Maybe the finer details of civilization are to complex for a wild animal parading around like MMMMPHHH!" 

Izaya’s eyes go wide when Shizuo manages to shove the thick thing into his mouth and proceeds to calmly tie the ends together behind his head to easily silence the smaller man's rant. The brunette groans and chews on the fabric while Shizuo aims for both his wrists next. Izaya keeps still as the beast takes him time tying both his wrist with his belt yet again. Classic Shizuo at this point. Only once his younger lover is properly bound does Shizuo bother to explain himself. 

"Ah much better. See now? Was that so difficult?" Shizuo asks as he lifts up Izaya's chin to watch him simmer indignant. Annoyed as Izaya is to be ambushed like this, he's still aching hard against the blonds thigh. Monster or not, Izaya welcomed the crushing sensation of being under the body guard. 

“So your father is under the impression that you have a new lover, and he’s tasked me with guarding you to keep _them_ away.” Shizuo tells the younger man calmly, unable to hold back just how excited he is to have this additional task.

Izaya on the other hand, raises a brow at this new...perplexing information. It’s a strange move for the old man. If anything he should want them further apart. What’s the point of telling Shizuo to “watch” him? 

_You want him to "watch" me? What kind of trap is this?_ Izaya thinks a bit stuck on the thought while Shizuo pulls his legs apart and bends over to shove Izaya’s wrist over his head and nuzzle into his neck the way he knew Izaya loved.

“Hmmmmmm!” Shizuo takes a long animalistic inhale before he lets loose and starts sucking and kissing deep into Izaya’s neck to make him shudder with sudden pleasure he wouldn't be able to hide if he tried. Izaya arches his back in rhythm with the mouth that keeps eating him so wonderfully. He LOVED letting Shizuo devour him, and being devoured. Every inch of his skin craved Shizuo's lips, teeth, and tongue, with his favorite organ now twitches ruthlessly in need.

For a moment he lets the curiosity of the old man's plan go to simply melt under the blond. 

_I’ll figure this out later._ Izaya thinks happily as Shizuo works his way down.


	18. Present

Some days Shiki made his rounds around the city with Shizuo right beside him. Today was one of those days. 

The gentleman’s club they just arrived at was more or less empty, which was a huge relief for the bodyguard. He hated how crowded and gross these clubs got at peak hours. 

He follows Shiki in and scans the mostly empty floor for any signs of danger. As if a few drunk men ogling the three women unlucky enough to be lazily walking around the pools, or the dancers themselves could possibly be dangerous. But Shizuo figured he should at least appear to be checking for danger since he was still on the job. 

They walk around the main floor past the bar and through a somewhat hidden door where the main office was. He expected that his boss would meet and discuss business or whatever with the current owner while Shizuo stood outside. Instead, Shiki leads him further down the hallway past the office door, further into the building. 

Since the blond wasn’t one to frequent these kinds of places himself, he really didn’t know what to expect in this part of the building. There were more doors, mostly closed. One wide open. Shiki gestures for him to follow in. Shizuo obeys. 

Inside it’s a tad more obvious what kind of room it is. A large round bed is at the center. A mirror on the ceiling. No windows. The walls are decorated with highly prornographic images as if to arouse the imagination. Shizuo half frowns, it’s a bit awkward being in such a room with his boss. 

“What’s it been, about three months?” Shiki asks out of nowhere. 

“Since?” 

“You’ve started working for me?” 

“Uhuh.” The blond agrees trying to hide his unease. Shiki turns to him, then smirks. 

“Well, I know how much you hate coming here, so I figured this time I’ll make it worth your while. Come in hun!” he calls out in the direction of the side wall. 

Shizuo’s jaw nearly drops when he sees a hidden door open and a young woman wearing nothing but a glittering black bikini step out and wave with a big smile. 

“Shizuo, this is Kitten. She's been with us for about a year and is highly qualified from what I hear, so I expect she’ll take good care of you.” Shiki tells him before throwing a pat on Shizuo’s shoulder as he heads out. The blond moves his mouth, desperately trying to say, something. Anything! But he can't, not before Shiki makes it to the door and the woman crawls onto the bed to wink and try to entice the blond over. 

“You have an hour. Enjoy.” Shiki then heads out the door leaving Shizuo alone with the stripper. 

“Oh my, so handsome! I’ve heard so much about you!” The young woman beams as she unsnaps the back of her top and lets it tumble to the floor. 

“Ahhh…” Shizuo starts then rubs the back of his head, now facing the woman. 

“Hey come on now don’t be shy. Come here!” The woman, with some very large breasts for someone so small, says trying to get her client to come over. 

“Uh right, but listen-” Shizuo says walking over and sitting next to her to stop her in case she thinks she has to continue stripping. 

“Shhhh just relax! We’ll have fun big boy. He told me to take good care of his favorite employee.” She tells him before she catches him off guard by climbing into his lap and wiggling her hips over his groin, expecting a reaction. Shizuo chuckles a bit shyly, but holds onto her back just to keep her from falling. She was a really pretty girl to be fair. Younger like most of the women, early twenties if he had to guess. A light and curvy Little body with long blonde hair and big brown eyes to frame her cute face. The kind of girl he should be into apparently. 

She pushes her tits up against his chest and tries to reach up and kiss him. Shizuo leans back to dodge. 

“Ummm, I’m sorry this is kind of awkward but….umm you’re not really my type.” He starts. The woman sits up and gazes at him suddenly a bit horrified. Shizuo’s quick to continue. “I don’t mean you're not good at this or whatever, just...I’m not that into..,women at all.” He finishes quickly hoping that she won’t think he’s going to run to her boss with a bad review. For some reason it feels strange to say out loud, even though he’s known this since high school. It’s just one of those things he doesn’t normally have to say out loud. Kitten nods, then catches her breath. 

“Oh my, I see. Well that’s not a problem. If you want I can switch with one of the boys.” She suggests while curling her hair with a finger. 

“Oh no need for that. See, he uh doesn't know.” Shizuo tells her a bit quieter. Kitten nods and then winks. 

“Ah I see.” 

“So I’d rather we both stay in here and let him think that we did this thing.” Shizuo stammers out nervously. The hooker giggles. 

“Oh sure I understand.” She tells him and then slides off his lap. 

“Are there cameras in here?” Shizuo asks quickly looking around. 

“Oh no, don’t worry, your little secret is safe with me.” She tells him as she puts her top back on, probably as relieved as Shizuo. 

\----------

Once the hour is up, Shizuo lets the hooker lead him out. Shiki says something to the bartender when Kitten catches his eye bringing back his guard. 

“All done!” She chirps happily as she lets Shizuo go and waits behind him. 

“Wore ya out huh?” The man in white asks a very red Shizuo who spent the better part of that hour doing push ups, sit ups, and whatever he could think of to make sure he came out looking like he spent a while enjoying the hell out of his “present.” 

“She’s uh, something else yeah.” Shizuo tries to act natural, but even lying about using a hooker left a somewhat dreadful feeling in his gut. He couldn’t let the man catch on that they didn’t do anything though. The last thing he wanted was for this nice young woman to get in trouble cause of him. 

“Good. Go ahead to the car, it’s outside. I’ll be out in a few minutes.” Shiki tells Shizuo, who’s more than happy to leave the shady establishment. Didn’t seem like Shiki really needed him here anyway. 

Once the guard is out the door, Shiki turns right to Yuri, who he gave the name Kitten to for this little job. 

“Well?” He asks the woman who climbs right up onto the stool and glances at the waiter to give her the usual. She fixes her hair then shrugs. 

“He wasn’t interested.” She tells him in a less girly voice, since she doesn't have to put on a show for her boss. Shiki nods, but his frown deepens. 

“At all?” 

“In woman.” She clarifies. 

“I see. So what did he do? He made sure to look worn out.” 

“A little workout of his own. He didn’t want you to find out.” She tells the man easily as the tender hands her a glass full of whiskey. The man sits back against the ledge of the bar and gazes up at the flashing lights while Yuri down a few gulps and waits to be let go. She ends up asking. 

“So uh, can I go?” She asks, careful not to sound too eager to get away from the mob boss who she suspects she just gave some bad news. He waves his right hand absently. 

“Yeah get lost.” Shiki stays at the bar for a few more minutes marinating in the conformation of his suspicions. 

“Interesting Mr. Heiwajima.” He says to himself before he gets up.


	19. Honeymoon

For the next month, Heiwajima Shizuo has more fun with Izaya than he’s ever had in his whole life. Hell he’d dare say he’s _happy_ for once. That Izaya’s just as happy to see him every night as Shizuo is when he opens the door. 

Strange as Shiki’s order was, neither of them let it get in the way of this new life or this wonderful addiction they had to each other. Shizuo knew Izaya needed him just as much as he did. And he needed to be with the brat every night, so much more than cigarettes. Izaya even noted one night how little the monster has been smoking lately, before diving under the sheets to take another shot at getting Shizuo’s whole ridiculous girth as far down his throat as he could. 

Early on in the month, the blond was _obsessed_ with that long pale body offered to him every night. Everything about Izaya got him hopelessly worked up, and then ready to burst once he got his hands on him. The prince was a work of art. His eyes flaming and crazy under the man as he begged for Shizuo to fuck him harder. His lips, thin and soft, but ultra effective wherever he pressed them against Shizuo’s body. Izaya was a fast learner too. He knew how to kiss Shizuo in ways that ranged from coaxing Shizuo to wrap his arms around him and kiss back gently, to pushing him against the wall and greedily shoving his tongue in as far as it would go. That tongue, that Izaya loved to flash right after taunting Shizuo into chasing him. 

************************************

He’ll never forget seeing that long tongue stick out as the kid popped up from behind one of the concrete pillars in an empty parking garage across town. Izaya had given Shizuo the coordinates, and told him to come find him. Shizuo was led all the way up to the tenth floor, just under the roof and looked around so see no cars, no people, and no mob prince. 

He stepped out the elevator and looked around, taking his blue shades off. 

“Hello?” He calls out to the empty lot, the echo his only reply. “Zaya? HEY! YOU OUT HERE!” He tries again. It’s quiet for a moment, before he’s answered. 

“Hmmmm finally. Why did Shizuo-chan keep me waiting so long?” He hears from...well he wasn’t sure. Shizuo did a clumsy 360 trying to place the direction of Izaya's voice. Did it come from his right? 

“He must have gotten lost! What a silly creature HAHAHAHA!” The hair on the back of Shizuo’s neck rises with the shiver that comes from hearing that familiar laugh. He snorts. 

_In that mood again huh?_ He thinks to the elusive brunette as he scans the garage for any sign of his wild bottom.

“Or is he lost now? Come on Shizuo-chan, I’m sure you can find what you’re looking for.” The kid keeps taunting, but definitely from behind him now. Shizuo halts and turns his head to see Izaya peeking out from behind one of the pillars, hands up like cat ears, tongue out and ready to blow raspberries right at the blond. Shizuo lights up, locked on his target. 

“Ah hah!” He calls out with a laugh. 

“NAH NAH! Too slow Shizuo-chan!” Izaya sang out before leaping out from behind his hiding place to run straight down the length of the building. 

“AH YEAH! YOU SURE ABOUT THAT!” Shizuo calls back right on his tail. Izaya gave chase and Shizuo enjoyed every second of trying to get his hands on the prince, who almost let him several times before cleverly slipping away, just a little too fast for Shizuo, at first. Izaya was wildly athletic so Shizuo didn’t bother holding back. An onlooker would have seen two men with brazen grins on their faces running back and forth around the garage like two children playing tag, and Shizuo was “it.” 

The chase ended with the blond finally getting the upper hand with a sharp turn that Izaya doesn't anticipate. But it was a distraction. Izaya doesn’t see the blond for a moment. Shizuo waits behind a pillar, knowing Izaya will come to investigate. 

When he does, the blond zooms out and immediately tackles a completely unprepared Izaya right to the rock hard ground. 

“ACK!” Izaya yelped under the blond who stubbornly stays on the kid and easily keeps him pinned down. Izaya winces and blinks up at the man who wasn’t supposed to catch him yet. A man who’s vibrating with excitement. 

“Too slow.” Shizuo says down to the kid after a few seconds of panting in his face. 

“No FAIR!” Izaya whines up and pretends to frown. Shizuo smiles. 

“Don’t be a sore loser.” 

“Who said anything about losing?” 

“You know what…” Shizuo then reaches down to trace the side of Izaya’s face. “I think I wanna see that tongue again.” He tells the brat. 

“Really now? Why is that Shizuo-chan?” 

“Cause I won.” He tells the kid still wiggling under him slightly. Izaya wasn’t what anyone would call a graceful loser. 

He scrunches up his face for a moment, then smirks defiantly. 

“No.” He says quickly. 

“Ah yeah?” Shizuo says, not surprised that he didn’t comply. By now he was used to the spoiled brats spoiled brat ways. “I think you want to.” Shizuo tells him, letting his hand trail right up Izaya’s shirt to let his palm slide over both his erect little nipples. 

Izaya winces, then makes a little noise. 

“Stick it out.” He tells the kid then lets his thumb and forefinger settle on the right bud of flesh to give it a persuasive little twist. 

“Owww!” 

“Go on.” 

“Make me!” Shizuo licks his lips and pulls it up while it’s twisted. Izaya leans up with the pull and squeezes his eyes shut as if he could hide his reaction from the blond. Shizuo doesn’t let up until he sees the pink wet thing pushed out and kept out while he shivers. 

“Hmm good boy.” Shizuo tells him then lets Izaya’s nipple go so that the kid crashes down under him. 

Izaya stays on the ground, panting and clearly high from the blond's rough touch. Shizuo leaned down to plant a hot and dirty kiss into the captive while he recovered. They stayed in that same spot unaware or uncaring about any possible onlookers while Shizuo kept Izaya pinned down on the concrete, hand shoved over his mouth to keep him from making too much noise while getting fucked on the cold concrete. 

************************************

Shizuo could never get enough of Izaya’s body bouncing submissively against his own. When he pushed into the brat, he always took hold of him and held on tight. Fingers digging into his perfect skin. Hands sliding down his long legs, or up his thighs. He had the perfect ass too. Shizuo warmed Izaya up to bending over to let the man spank both his cheeks bright red. 

The first time, Izaya seemed certain that Shizuo would go easy on him. The kid’s wrists were locked behind his back again. Shizuo had just asked, still rock hard inside the kid who’d been bouncing on him for a while. Izaya thought about it, then slid off of Shizuo’s lap, to fling himself happily over the edge of the desk and present Shizuo with the delicate sight of his bare ass. 

“Well? What’s Shizuo-chan waiting for?” The kid asked looking back at the man transfixed on the sight before him. Shizuo got up and forced the feeling back into his legs. He stood behind Izaya and reached down to let his hands slide down and caress both cheeks gently. 

“You sure?” Shizuo asked again, more than ready, but he wanted to be sure. 

“Oh no, is Shizuo-chan worried? Does he think he’ll hurt me?” Izaya teases the man who grunts and pushes his legs apart. The blond was greeted by the lovely sight of the stretched out hole, still leaking from round one. 

“He isn’t trying to.” Shizuo replies, sometimes he gave into Izaya’s insistence on referring to himself in the third person. He didn’t know why. 

Those demon eyes flash with desire. Izaya shakes his ass right against the blonds hands, waiting. 

“Oh by all means do your worst Shizuo-CHAA-AAH!” Izaya’s cut off from finishing his chosen nickname for Shizuo by the whack that lands against his left cheek. Shizuo grins. It was so satisfying to hear him yelp in surprise at how hard he hit. 

“Too hard?” He asks. Izaya gulps then shakes his head. It’s far too early to admit defeat. 

“That all you got?” 

*WHACK!* 

Shizuo throws another open palmed smack against the other one. He watches it jiggle pleasantly while Izaya groans. 

“Hmmm, nice.” Shizuo tells him before smacking his other side again twice. Izaya gives him two nice yelps of shock, then shudders against the desk. Shizuo grins and gives the other side two hearty ones to match. 

“AHH FUCK!” The kid cries out and collapses down. Shizuo lets him rest for a moment. 

“Enough?” he asks. Izaya’s legs are shaking under him, but he keeps his ass in the air stubbornly. 

“Harder!” he growls. Shizuo raises a brow, then gives him two more, one on each side this time. Shizuo catches sight of the hole pulsing with the shock waves of pain and chuckles. 

“You know what.” 

*WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!* He tosses in three more on his right for free. 

“I think you like it.” He gazes down at the bright red marks coming up where Shizuo landed his blows. This time Izaya just stays bent over and panting. Shizuo leans over and reaches under his ass to take hold of his solid pulsing call cock under the desk. 

“NGH!” Izaya moans then just keeps his mouth open as Shizuo takes hold of the length to start stroking. 

He continues jerking off the brat, throwing more smacks against his ass every few seconds to watch him whither and whimper lost in a world of pain and pleasure only Shizuo could give him. 

Izaya starts to throb and coats Shizuo’s hand in a telling squirt. Instead of letting him cum, Shizuo lets go of his cock and continues to smack his ass. Oh Izaya was such a beautiful mess under him. Mouth wide open and drooling onto his desk. Flesh red and hands straining behind him. It was the perfect time to re-stretch that hole. 

Shizuo grabs his own cock to slide up and over both those nicely abused cheeks before guiding it back into the tight entrance that welcomes him in, gratefully. 

“AHHHH!” Shizuo can’t hold back the urge to groan like an animal as he slides in and takes hold of Izaya’s cock again. Shizuo squeezes it tight in his fist as he puts the desk to the test and starts thrusting. 

By some miracle the thing didn’t break under Shizuo even after he burst into a completely spent Izaya, who’s still coming down from his own climax against Shizuo’s fist. 

Shizuo moves until he can’t anymore. Izaya just hangs limp over the desk while the man slides out and watches his cum run down the kids thighs. 

He fights the urge not to reach over and take a picture, instead, performing his aftercare duties of washing Izaya’s behind with a warm washcloth, then removing the belt from his wrist. He moves to pick him up, but instead turns him over to make sure he’s still breathing. 

“Hey?” He lifts him up. Izaya moans weakly. Shizuo smiles warmly. “You okay kid?” 

“I’m not a kid Shizuo…” Izaya replies, voice basically gone. That wonderful post sex scratch is music to Shizuo’s ears. 

The blond snorts and turns once Izaya’s in his arms. “Right. Bed?” 

“Yes please.” Izaya answered right away. 

*************************************

Nights like this were plentiful. No matter how much Shizuo put him through, he bounced back the next day. Back to his old playful naughty self. 

So naughty that he even brought Shizuo right into his fathers office. 

“Sorry I came over as fast as I-” Shizuo pauses when the chair spins around and reveals Izaya relaxed in the large thing...not Shiki. 

Shizuo was back at the office because he got an urgent text from his boss asking him to come in right away. Shiki didn’t say why, but Shizuo wasn’t about to keep the old man waiting so he got dressed and sprinted all the way downtown. 

“Ah so nice of you to come in Shizuo-chan!” Izaya says then leans back to let his feet rest on the desk while Shizuo just stands there with his mouth hanging open. 

It was just past 2am, the rest of the building is relatively empty save for those unfortunate enough to be pulling all nighters. Shizuo was under the impression that this call was an emergency of some kind. 

“Izay-where is your father!” Shizuo asks half-panicked, looking around for signs of blood or struggle. 

“Probably asleep. Why?” Izaya answers as if it’s the silliest question he’s ever heard.

“He-called-!He-said-that-he-needed-me-in-the-office-right-now!” Shizuo explains in one breath. Izaya checks his nails and swivels back and forth in the chair. 

“Huh? Now why would he do that?” Izaya asks, with that playful look that clues Shizuo into the fact that no...his boss didn’t call him in. The blond takes a long inhale and lets it out slowly while Izaya laughs and enjoys Shizuo’s embarrassing realization. 

“Goddammit.” Shizuo says mostly to himself. 

“OH HOW I LOVE SHIZUO’S FACE WHEN HE’S ALL SCARED!” Izaya manages to shriek out between chuckles. Shizuo relaxes a little watching Izaya enjoy himself in the desk where he’s only seen the scary man in white either ignore him, or scare some poor person into paying. It was refreshing. 

“How the fuck did you do that?” Shizuo asks gazing down at him full of forgiveness. The brunette speaks when he catches his breath. 

“Oh oldest trick in the book. He called me in earlier and tried to make me confess about my secret...so I snuck out his cell when I gave him a hug.” Izaya explains easily enough. 

Shizuo pauses for a moment to contemplate if something that stupidly simple would work. 

“But I didn’t call you in to discuss my brilliant tricks. Spin around for us won’t you.” Izaya says and twirls his finger, still leaning back in the chair like he owned the place. Which, in truth, he probably felt like he did. 

“Spin?” 

“Yes please. Or did you forget who’s in the big boss chair Shizuo-chan?” Izaya asks as he waits for Shizuo to play along. 

Shizuo lets out a loud snort, but then does a quick, almost lazy spin on one leg, facing Izaya again. The kid rubs his fingers together, then nods. 

“Very good. I think someone just might earn himself a promotion, if he’s good that is.” Izaya keeps up the act. It’s so cute and clever that Shizuo can’t help but let him have it this time. 

“Ah yeah? “ He asks, crossing his arms. 

“Oh yes, don’t you know you’re my most valuable employee.” Izaya says, now imitating his fathers deeper voice and tone. Shizuo grimaces slightly, hoping he doesn’t plan on doing _that_ voice all night. 

“I see.” 

“Aww you look so darn tense Shizuo-chan, how about you do us both a favor and lose the shirt?” Izaya tells him, sharpening his grin. By now Shizuo was down to play. He tugs on the top of his white shirt collar. He’s very informally dressed, not that he couldn't still kick some ass if needed. A pair of jeans and a random white shirt was all he managed to throw on. Izaya on the other hand had on his typical attire, black shirt and jeans, the coat was slung over the chair. 

_It’s warm out now, why’s he still wearing that thing?_ Shizuo thinks.

“You mean this?” 

“Oh yes, it doesn’t suit my beautiful monster at all. Let's go! Off with it.” Izaya says with a snap of his fingers. 

Shizuo shakes his head but can’t hold back his chuckles as he reaches down then rolls the thing up off his head to toss into the corner. Izaya’s eyes follow the shirt, then land back on Shizuo’s long bare chest. 

“Excellent! Get rid of those pants too, I’m tired of your old ugly jeans.” Izaya says next. 

“You sure you want that?” Shizuo clarifies. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Izaya asks, swaying back and forth in the chair all proud of himself. 

“Well sir, there’s nothing under that.” Shizuo tells Izaya keeping his own grin right on the delightful sight of those crimson eyes.

“OOOH!” Izaya perks up and leans forward now across the desk. “All the more reason!” He says. 

“Alright then.” Shizuo says, then quickly proceeds to remove the jeans and step out, revealing just how naked and well endowed he was to the kid as if he didn’t already know.  
So just to clarify, was Heiwajima Shizuo standing naked in his Yakuza bosses office in front of his only son? Yes. Yes he was. And it just might be the best night of his life. 

“Ah yes! That’ll do just fine Shizuo-chan!” Izaya tells him the gestures for him to come over with his finger. One more time, Shizuo listens. 

“Now Shizuo-chan-” 

“What did I tell you about that nickname?” Shizuo interrupts his pretend boss to walk around the desk, grab the back of the chair and effortlessly fling the brat right out of it. 

“UGH!” 

“And I guess no one ever taught you not to play in daddy’s chair huh?” He says, then reaches down to catch both of Izaya’s arms and then shove him onto the desk. 

“Ngh! Hey now...Shizuo-chan-” 

“Hmmm, you know what, I think it's my turn.” Shizuo tells him, holding the younger man down easily. Izaya strains to turn his head and look up. 

“When you’re ready to scream for me, call me Boss, got it?” Izaya grits his teeth, but ultimately decides against resisting. 

“Fine then boss.” He hisses out. Shizuo takes that as his cue to reach down Izaya’s pants, ignoring the belt on his way to taking hold of Izaya’s long erection. He squeezes, the moan that comes with it is pure music to Shizuo’s ears. 

“Yes boss.” He corrects Izaya. 

“Yes boss.” The kid squeals out as Shizuo starts massaging the dry skin roughly. 

“Good boy.” Shizuo whispers ready to lose himself in the insanity of the act. Only one thing occurs to him. “Wait are there any-” 

“Towels, yes, under the desk!” Izaya reads his mind and it makes Shizuo smile. He almost forgot that they cannot leave any trace of ANYTHING. 

“Good.” 

*************************************

By the end of the month, Shizuo was just obsessed with Izaya altogether. Yes he was a completely spoiled brat. Yes he also had a masochistic side, but he was so many other things when he wasn’t indulging in his brattyness or egging Shizuo to be rough with him. 

For instance, he was always curious. Shizuo already knew about his hobby of reading faces, but didn’t know how much he also loved to watch people until he caught him one morning staring out his window for a long time. 

“Watcha see?” Shizuo had just got out of the bed and was watching Izaya sit in his desk chair looking out the living room window rubbing his chin and highly focused. Izaya turned to him with a sleepy smirk, this was the day after their night in the garage. 

“Everything.” He answered, sounding almost drunk with pleasure. Shizuo went over and stood to watch with him. 

“People?” 

“Of course. Aren’t they beautiful Shizuo-chan?” Izaya asked him, leaning into the blond’s arm. 

“How long have you been out here?” Shizuo asks, petting Izaya’s hair with his other hand. 

“Who knows, it’s easy to lose track of time just watching.” Izaya tells him softly. Shizuo nodded. 

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” He agreed and stayed with him for an hour or so, listening to Izaya pick random people and make estimations about their life and struggles from seven stories up. Izaya was surprised when Shizuo chimed in on occasion, but instead of mocking him, he seemed to consider and even agree with some of Shizuo’s own theories. He never would have guessed they’d actually kind of share a hobby. 

It was in moments like this, between the explosions of passion that Shizuo learned just how much there was to the prince. He was wicked smart. Despite never really going to class he could show up and ace any given test without much prep. He also told Shizuo about how he sometimes scored money off of random people through blackmail. He had something like 7,000,000 yen stashed away in a secret account should he ever decide to just run off. When Shizuo asked what he’d want to run away from, Izaya paused and dropped his usual smirk as if sinking down into some deep trench of dread Shizuo didn’t know existed. 

“Nevermind.” Shizuo said, then sank back down into the sheets, still naked and in refractory. 

“From all of it.” Izaya ended up answering him. Shizuo turned back to see Izaya now sitting up, gazing somewhere far away. “From the marriage, from the job he chose for me before I could even speak.” Izaya told him, no trace of the cheery creature he was when Shizuo came in a few hours ago. Shizuo nodded slowly. 

“But mostly from him.” The prince finished then let himself fall back over to face away from Shizuo, who reached over to pull Izaya into his chest and spoon. 

“I don’t blame you.” Shizuo told him. 

He was actually incredibly disciplined when he wanted to be. While Shizuo could never call something like his little spy project UN-creepy, he had to admit the set up was impressive and when he got to work it was surprisingly hard to distract him.  
He basically ran on coffee and take-out, although to be fair, this seemed typical for someone his age. And who was Shizuo to judge? He used to run on takeout and cigarettes. He had a very affectionate side. A side that still liked to give Shizuo refreshing messages, crawl into his lap to tease him then wrap his arms around the blond while telling him his theories, and cuddle close to Shizuo all night into the morning. In that sense, he kind of reminded Shizuo of a cat who insisted on curling up with it’s owner each night, no matter what. Despite how outgoing he appeared when Shizuo first met him, the prince was a bit of a loner. He mentioned some classmates from his past, one was a doctor apparently, but as far as Shizuo knew no one ever spent time with Izaya outside of Shizuo, not even this alleged fiance his father told Shizuo about. Maybe that’s why him and Shizuo got along as well as they did. They were both outsiders, too strange or dangerous to get along with normal people. So they’ve both been so lonely. Shizuo knew Izaya would never admit it but he felt the same way. When Shizuo was around he glowed, even when Shiki was right there between them. 

When Izaya dropped by, Shizuo always gave his Oscar winning performance of pretending not to give a shit that Izaya was right there. That body he knew like the back of his hand, those eyes that knew his just as well. Eyes that would gaze up at him glazed over in pleasure later that night. Every night. 

*************************************

It would have been so easy to keep going. To keep seeing him. To keep touching, fucking, tasting, and hugging that body every single night. 

But how long could it last? How long did Shizuo think that something _this_ good would stay in his life? It all came crashing down, the dream, the honeymoon, one afternoon facing his boss, who’s livid and still suspicious. 

“Are you fucking my son?” Shiki asks Shizuo, who’s currently standing in front of the man leaning over the desk, gaze as cold as steel. 

“WHAT?” Shizuo barks out. It echoes in the empty room. Shiki narrows his gaze. 

“Shizuo.” He starts. 

“Sorry sir, but...you can’t be serious right?” 

“I’m only going to ask you one more time, and it would be in your best interest NOT to lie to me.” Shiki says in a tone so steady and even it somehow adds to the tension. 

“O-kay.” Shizuo says, wishing he could leave his body and ascend to the afterlife at this very moment. 

“Are you FUCKING-” Shizuo nearly jumps out of his skin. This is the first time he’s ever heard the man raise his voice. It was loud enough that Shizuo could feel the walls shake in terror. 

Not a lot of things scare Shizuo, and now his mind was blank with fear. 

“...my son?” Shiki finishes, his fist shaking against the desk. Shizuo may as well have pissed right in a dragon's face. 

His lips quiver and try to move, to open and form words like he’s been doing his whole life. 

“No sir.” He manages finally staring back at a man who’s at his wits end with his disobedient employee. Only about four months into his new job and his boss keeps staring at him like he can’t decide if he’d rather shot him or break his neck with his bare hands. Shizuo waits, trapped in Shiki’s glare as the man waits for Shizuo to confess. 

“Really now?” Shiki challenges. 

“Sir…?” Shizuo really doesn’t know how to get out of this. He knows Izaya’s been questioned by his father plenty, but this was his first time being accused. 

“Then he’s still seeing this toy of his? You’re not doing your job?” Shiki asks. 

“I just stay in the living room, he does his bullshit then ignores me.” Shizuo lies yet again. 

It disturbs Shizuo for a moment how easy it is to lie to this man. Of course he still despised him for being a ruthless criminal, but he was still his boss, and he wished he didn’t have to. 

Shiki sits back, and rubs his chin. 

“Then why is he so happy?” 

Shizuo wants to say that in a lot of ways he isn’t. That his cheerful act is to keep Shiki from knowing just how much he hates the idea of this life he’s set up for him. That if it wasn’t for Shizuo his son would probably disappear. 

_But you don’t really care if he's happy, do you?_

“I couldn’t tell ya. He’s honestly just weird if you ask me.” Shizuo finishes with a shrug and a sigh. Shiki nods,

“He is.” But then his next words stab Shizuo right in the gut. “I see no need for you to keep guard of him then.” 

The blond hears the words, sharp, knowing and evil and does everything in his power to force a grin. 

“Really?” He says a bit weakly. 

“In fact, don’t go near his apartment anymore. No contact either, understand?” Shiki tells a man trying to keep his vision from blurring with rage. He could do it. He could reach over, grab the bastard's neck and squeeze. No one’s there. No one would know. Then he could go back to Izaya and…

_No…_

Shizuo forces himself to calm down, to ignore the pain coursing through his veins. 

_We can find a way, but for now...we’ll just stop._ He tells himself, promising himself that this isn’t the end, just a break.

“Understand?” Shiki asks again. 

“Yes sir, and...thank you.” Shizuo tells the man who he almost murdered a moment ago. 

“Tell him tonight will be the last night, I’m sure you don’t want him to come looking for you.” Shiki tells him, still very suspicious of the blond, then turns in his chair to face the wall, leaving Shizuo to just stand there, hurt and humiliated. 

“Yes sir.” Shizuo’s words echo into the tense silence that is the rest of his shift.


	20. Talk

Shizuo doesn’t go in right away. Outside of Izaya’s apartment he inhales two cigarettes while pacing back and forth, looking as miserable as he feels. Not that it mattered, 

_”Izaya...I know you think he doesn’t know, but he probably does.”_ he thinks, practicing how to bring this up.

 _”Hey, so...we have to take a break.”_ He rubs his head.

No, that sounded like a weak break up line. He deserved better than that. While neither of them ever really discussed it, Shizuo knew this wasn’t just some fling, not anymore. 

_”Listen, I really like you…”_

“NGH!” He groans hating how hard this was as he turns for the hundredth time to walk towards the building. 

_”You know I don’t want to leave you right?”_ He imagines next, staring up at the building’s many identical windows.

He was waiting for him. Shizuo arrived about half an hour ago, but he hasn’t found the nerve to go up. He wants to stay down there, if it meant he doesn't have to break it off with the kid, he would easily stay down there. 

His phone buzzes. He halts, no doubt about who it’s from. Reluctantly he pulls it out to see the message. 

[Oh where oh where is my beloved bodyguard!] It reads. 

Shizuo’s hand starts shaking. His face feels hot, his throat tight. 

_No...not yet!_ He tells the tears that threaten to soak the screen. After a few heavy breaths, he finally forces himself to enter the building.

*************************************

Izaya opens the door, eyes full of excitement for the amazing night he expects to have with the blond, who only manages a small, sad smile back at the prince he’s being pulled away from. 

“My my! Look at the time, did someone get lost?” Izaya asks then chuckles, expecting Shizuo to react to the teasing the way he usually does, the way Izaya’s hoping he’ll react. He wants Shizuo to pretend to be irritated and ready to teach the brat a lesson. Izaya even wiggles his hips playfully waiting for his punishment. Instead Shizuo just rubs his arm and realizes just how much harder this is going to be then he thought. 

“Hey.” He says to the man he knows will know something’s wrong right away. Izaya tilts his head then pushes the door all the way open to let him in. 

“Thanks.” Shizuo says then walks past Izaya whose eyes follow the blond all the way to the couch. 

“Well maybe I should let Shizuo-chan stay outside all night, after all he isn’t usually so late for his nightly duties.” Izaya tells him playfully then sits down next to him. 

“Uhuh…” Izaya waits for an explanation that Shizuo never wants to give. 

“Well?” Izaya says, arms crossed. 

“Well what?” 

“Is Shizuo-chan gonna tell me why he looks like he wants to jump off of a very high building?” Izaya asks, trying not to sound nervous. It was faint but Shizuo could hear it. 

Shizuo’s head drops in shame. 

“I’m sorry, but we need to talk.” 

**************************************

Izaya switched to sit across from Shizuo while he explained what his father told him. How he ambushed him in the office and tried to force him to confess. Izaya knew that Shizuo wouldn’t give in that easily, so he nods and smiles, watching the poor man try to explain all this as gently as he could. 

None of that surprised Izaya, Shiki’s been in a pretty rotten mood lately, part of which was due to losing two of his men to an unknown attacker, part of it might have had something to do with his suspicion about his son and guard. Either way, Izaya figured that Shizuo was just a bit shell shocked. His father knew how to be scary when he needed to. 

What did surprise him was Shizuo’s next words. 

“We can’t do this anymore.” The blond says, looking up at Izaya sitting all poised with his legs crossed and hands on his knee almost like a therapist. His leg was swinging, but now it’s still. Izaya half snorts. 

“Oh? Why not?” He asks, pretty certain that they actually could keep going for a while, that is if the blond still wanted to. 

“Because your father told me I can’t guard you anymore, and to be honest, I think he knows.” Shizuo says sadly. 

_Oh Shizuo, he’s known for a while but so what?_

“He might, but last I checked that hasn’t stopped Shizuo-chan before.” Izaya mentions. 

“This is different.” Shizuo says. Izaya frowns. “He says I’m to break all contact with you.” The blond continues, trying so hard to keep his voice from cracking. Izaya nods again. 

“Well of course he would say that, but Shizuo’s here again isn’t he?” Izaya states. 

“I’m supposed to tell you that I can’t “guard” you anymore.” Shizuo tells him. 

“Well you told me, now can we get back to why Shizuo really came?” Izaya says, kind of done with Shizuo’s melodrama. 

Shizuo looks up, surprised for some reason. 

“Didn’t you hear me?” 

“I did.” 

“Izaya...this...I can’t do this right now.” Shizuo tells him again. A sickening flash of anger burns in Izaya’s chest. 

“Just cause of him?” 

“Izaya…” Shizuo starts, then pauses when he sees that Izaya really doesn’t think Shiki’s new order should change anything. He sighs. Izaya bites his lip. “I can’t keep coming around, not while he’s like this, and then well...it might be good to take a break. Let his guard drop a bit?” Shizuo says trying to sound so damn sorry. 

“Take a break?” Izaya echoes back, raising a brow. 

“Yeah, I mean…” Shizuo leans forward and takes both of Izaya’s hands in his to caress gently. Izaya doesn't even flinch. “I don’t know how long for but probably a few months if I had to guess. Just long enough for him to forget about what he thinks he knows.” Shizuo keeps trying to explain. 

All Izaya hears is that the man he gave so much of himself to these past few months, the man creature he managed to tame and dared to love...was dumping him. The realization feels like literally glass shattering in his stomach. Izaya doesn’t say anything for a few minutes. He stares at Shizuo, waiting. Waiting for the monster to take it all back, to reach over and take him into his arms and tell him he didn't mean a word of that. That this isn’t over, or a break or whatever. That he’ll never leave him…

But Shizuo just waits, eyes full of sorrow and guilt. When Izaya decides he can’t take it anymore he snorts, and forces a smirk. 

“I see.” Then breaks from Shizuo’s hands to rise up and go over to his desk chair as if the blond wasn’t still sitting on the couch. Shizuo watches him, confused no doubt. Under his calm demeanor Izaya’s vibrating with rage and disappointment, but Shizuo doesn’t get to know that. Izaya turns on his computer and gets out some notes, as if NOW was a good time to resume his class work. Shizuo stands up and rubs the back of his head, searching for the right words. 

_What are you waiting for? Get out!_

“Izaya?” 

“Hmm?” The brunette hums back as if he didn’t just hear Shizuo’s heartbreaking declaration. 

“Are you okay?” The blond asks, further infuriating the prince. 

_Oh sure I’m just dandy! Wonderful! We should break up more often!_

Yes, Izaya was aware that he and Shizuo never actually claimed to be boyfriends or anything official, but still...Shizuo was HIS! HIS for fucks sake! How dare he think he can just walk out! Izaya’s fingers started frantically typing once the computer booted up as if he already had some file up and ready, when he didn’t. 

“Of course Shizuo.” He lies and keeps typing. Shizuo just stands there for a moment. His face tells the whole story. He knows Izaya’s lying, but what could he possibly say to fix it? Especially since he broke it. 

_JUST GET OUT!_

“You sure?” Shizuo takes a small step forward. Izaya holds in the urge to reach for the nearest knife and aim it at the blond's face. 

“Yup. Good night Shizuo. You know your way out.” Izaya tells him, still clacking away at the keyboard. He was just typing gibberish, but it didn’t matter. Shizuo wanted to say something else. Izaya held out hope that he would. That he’d refuse to leave. Instead, Izaya glances over to see Shizuo keep his eyes down and head out the door. He turns to Izaya one last time before he pulls it open. 

“I’m sorry.” He says to a man too busy typing to acknowledge the comment. And then, just like that Shizuo was gone. 

Izaya stops typing the second the door closes. He’s still facing the screen but he sees nothing. His vision blurs and remains that way as the sudden numbness invades his body from his stomach to the rest of his limbs. 

_He’s gone…_ He thinks weakly. His mouth contorts into a smile for some reason. A wide empty smile that remains even as his pulse quickens and the tears roll down his cheeks. It’s a truly fascinating sensation. His face grows painfully hot while his arms shake.

_He left…._

The sensation doesn’t let up. Whatever was simmering underneath was about to burst out. 

_How funny. He left. He wasn’t supposed to leave._ Izaya starts laughing, though it’s unclear what he’s laughing at.

_And so easily too? Funny right? Isn't that just hilarious!_

“hehehe….HEHEHE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” The small chuckles grow louder and louder until it’s completely out of control. He laughs and laughs while the tears grow thicker and hotter. His throat burns. His whole body grows hot as he loses it in the chair. 

_No….you don’t get to leave!_

His arms reach out and yank the keyboard right off the desk and without warning hurl the thing across the room. He hears it shatter in the background and realizes he needs to throw something else. Next is the mouse. It crashes against the wall and makes a little crack sound. What else. He gets out of the chair and kicks the thing over watching it slide to the other side of the room. 

He reaches for a few small plants and throws them at the door. They shatter nicely matching the wild screeching laughter still coming from the man having a complete breakdown. 

The next closest thing is the computer monitor. It’s not as heavy as it looks. Izaya lifts it up, hops on the desk then slams it straight down to watch the thing shatter beautifully under him, matching everything inside him. 

He keeps laughing while he’s on the desk, letting it ring out into the night uncaring about who hears him. He sways back and forth at the mercy of the insanity that forces him to keep laughing and crying, until he can’t laugh anymore. He falls over, landing on his side facing the window as his laughter fades and becomes nothing but endless pitiful sobs against the carpet. Now he knows the feeling. It’s simple really. He’s lost control. 

Control of his father. Control of his body. Control of his lover. Control of his life. 

It’s amazing how quickly it all vanished. Fine one minute, gone the next. Maybe that’s what was so funny? He stays there for a long time, just sobbing and trembling. He hates being here, in this empty apartment surrounded by broken things. Shizuo is supposed to be with him, lost in his body, giving him that endless pleasure then the love he’d never admit he needed. 

“How dare you…” Izaya says to Shizuo from the floor. “How dare you think you can just leave…like I’m nothing more than...” He growls next, the wild feeling giving away to a more sinister need. A sudden need to lash out. To strike the monster where it hurt. The smile comes back under the blurry tears. 

“You’ll be sorry.” Izaya whispers.


	21. Too Quiet

Shizuo knows he shouldn’t be surprised. He shouldn’t just sit there and listen to the endless silence that was seven whole days without hearing from Izaya. 

He knows that sitting on his couch chain smoking pack after pack, day after day isn’t going to bring the kid back. He knows not to expect any fun little messages from the kid every time he checks his cell. He knows that _he_ told him it was over. 

Still, here he is, staring at the black screen, his own sorrow filled eyes staring back. He’s already told himself countless times that this was good. That it was okay not to hear from him. That it made sense. Especially considering how Izaya acted when Shizuo left. Each time Shizuo saw that face, those eyes locked on him as he made it clear that they had to stop, even if only temporarily, he saw a delicate creature crushed under the weight of his words. It didn’t surprise him that the prideful prince didn’t dare show Shizuo how he really felt, that he’d decided to just ignore him. Izaya kept the mask on but Shizuo knew better than to believe it. Even worse, Shizuo really didn’t want to leave. No, he had wanted to run back and lock the kid in his arms, tell him he didn’t mean it, tell him that they could keep meeting, that they’d find a way around his asshole father. But he was too fond of the kid to lie. 

Besides being the bleakest week ever, everything else seemed to go back to normal. He went to work when called in, and Shiki acted like he didn’t order Shizuo to stay away from his son. The man with his white suit and chain conducted his business the same cold, detached way he usually did, even telling Shizuo to go _easy_ on some of his clients when they threw their fits. 

When he wasn’t being a guard dog for the old man, Shizuo was busy counting and calculating. 

How long did he have to put up with this? At least how long until he could strike out on his own? 

Well, if he dialed back his spending a bit, he could potentially save up enough to not really need employment for a little while. It seemed to be the only silver lining of this position, the generous salary. 

But even Shizuo knew it wasn’t that simple. This wasn’t just about him working for Yakuza. Shiki seemed to be losing patience with his spoiled rotten son, and who knows when he would really start to reel him in. Shizuo doubted that he’d tolerate a _new_ lover anytime soon, or maybe ever again.

The man sits staring at a pile of monthly bills, calculator to his right, cigarette in his left hand, when he hears the knocking. 

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!* 

His head snaps up in confusion. 

“Heiwajima? Open up it’s the police!” He hears to his absolute horror. 

The cigarette falls from his hand and lands by his foot. 

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!*

“Hey anyone there?” The cop, sounding distinctly male calls out again. 

Shizuo snaps back to life and instinctively stomps out the bud when he realizes that he dropped it. He then clears his throat, trying to calm his racing heart. 

“COMING!” He yells out trying not to sound like a panicked mob employee. He makes it to the door, but hesitates. Dumb as it sounds, he swears his life flashes before his eyes right before he opens the door. 

It was mostly him throwing shit or getting hurt. Then Kasuka’s face. 

“Uh...yes?” Shizuo says meekly once he’s facing the shorter man...standing in front of two other men in uniform. 

The man in front of him looks up but does his best to remain calm in the face of the monster he’s tasked with finding. He holds out a pair of handcuffs. Shizuo’s heart sinks. This was real.

“I’m gonna have to ask you to come with us.” he tells Shizuo, who slowly holds his hands out and lets the man snap the cold metal shut around his wrists. 

“What’s this about?” Shizuo manages softly. 

“You are currently under suspicions of being involved with gang related activity.” The officer tells him loud and clear. 

_FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK-_ He thinks, imaging a million ways his life was about to be blown apart.


	22. One More Time

1:37pm: Heiwajima Shizuo walks out the doors of the station and into the mid spring air and sunshine like he wasn’t just dragged out of his apartment and shoved into a car the night before. It was his understanding that he had been bailed out, as well as a complete surprise. 

The way they marched him into that terrible freezing room and sat him down with two cops smugly telling him how much they knew about his elicit yakuza involvement, how long they were going to put him away, how they were going to catch all his little mobster friends, you’d think he’d already be on a bus to a real prison to await trial. 

“Heiwajima?” He’d heard only a few minutes ago. A young looking officer called to him while he sat looking pitiful in a cell with two passed out drunks making weird noises in their sleep. He glanced up, expecting the worst, not-

“Come on, you made bail.” 

“...what?” 

“We just need you to sign some papers, but you’re free to go, for now anyway.” The man explained casually as he unlocked the door to the holding cell with a code. 

Barely ten minutes had passed and Shizuo was standing on the sidewalk, trying to figure out which direction was his apartment with half his brain while the other half was struggling to process the past few hours. It was one of those things where you honestly question whether you're about to wake up all sweaty and tangled in the sheets.

Despite his rather vicious past and countless burst of rage, he’s never actually been arrested before. Shizuo can’t help but realize just how miraculous that was standing in the middle of the sidewalk with this blank look on his face waiting for the world to feel real again. 

Naturally, that’s when his boss rolls up. 

“Rough night?” Shiki’s voice startles the hell out of the man who could easily lift the car and toss it a few blocks over if he wanted. 

Shizuo stands frozen as Shiki smiles at him coldly with the window rolled down as if Shizuo should have been waiting to be picked up. 

_Ah...shit._

Shiki regards him casually, maybe even a bit amused at how shell shocked his bodyguard is. 

Should he run? He should run right? Why the fuck isn’t he running?

“Uh...yeah.” He says instead, giving into the instinct to pretend like he wasn’t caught off guard while he makes his way over slowly. It’s a large white SUV, a perfect match for the man who favored white. Shiki pushes open the door. Shizuo gulps, well aware that this might be his last ride. His boss raises a brow. 

“Now now, don’t be rude Shizuo.” He tells the blond who drops his head and gives into the authority of Shiki’s voice. There was also the fact that something about being in jail all night was just so fucking embarrassing. He climbs into the car and pulls the door closed. The driver pulls off right away as he buckles himself in. Shiki waits until they stop at a light to speak. 

“I haven’t found him yet.” He tells Shizuo, who blinks and tries not to sound like he’s carefully choosing his last words. 

“Found who?” It suddenly occurred to Shizuo that he could mean Izaya. 

“The rat who tried to rob me of my best guard.” Shiki says, not bothering to sound professional. Shizuo glances over. The man’s fists are tight as he stares out the window. Shizuo didn’t need Izaya’s “Skills” to figure that he was royally pissed at...someone else? 

“What do you mean?” Shizuo asks, feeling completely stupid right after. Shiki turns to face him, shooting him a look that could kill. 

“I mean the spinless fucking COWARD who put you in that box all night.” He all but snaps at Shizuo who folds his hands and pretends to know what the fuck he’s talking about. “Or did you tell the cops you work for me?” He snaps next. 

It really was unbelievable how quickly the man could switch moods. 

“Nah, never.” Shizuo states. Shiki smirks, but now he’s not amused. This really does irritate him. 

“I know. You’ve got a good deal, you’re not dumb enough to compromise that.” Shiki tells him. 

Now the flip switches on. 

Izaya…

Shiki starts talking again, going on and on about how he ain’t about to rest until he finds the bastard and feels his skull crush under his shoe. How he’ll stay up day and night until he finds him and watches the lights go out when the bullet flies through his brains and all kinds of morbid shit. 

Shizuo hears none of it, cause he knows _exactly_ who put him away. 

******************************************************************

He stomps down the hallway until he’s faced with the brats door. Poor thing really isn’t any match for his fist as he starts banging on the thin wood uncaring about the ruckus he’s causing. 

“IZAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!” Shizuo yells, shaking with anger as the thing gives in and collapses right in front of him. 

He’s greeted with an empty room, but the sound of rushing water cues him to go right in and to the left, where the brat’s leaning over the counter in his robe spitting out toothpaste. 

“HEYYY!” Shizuo barks at the kid who simply hums to himself as he continues rinsing his mouth facing the mirror, like someone didn’t just burst down the door and invade his apartment. 

Shizuo puts his arms out, angrily blocking the only exit with his long body. Izaya spares him a glance as if he’s some annoying roommate bugging him yet again about something stupid. 

“Ever heard of knocking Shizuo-chan?” Izaya asks, once he’s done in the sink. Shizuo grits his teeth and is too lost in his anger to find Izaya all that cute right now. His words come bursting out like a cannon. 

“THAT WAS SOME SERIOUSLY PETTY BULLSHIT YOU KNOW THAT! YOU THINK GETTING ME ARRESTED WAS FUNNY HUH?” Shizuo starts. Izaya simply turns to face him with his careless little grin. 

“Arrested? My my, Shizuo-chan, what happened?” He asks in his bratty little tone. Shizuo clenches his fist, creating cracks in the threshold of the bathroom. 

“DONT YOU FUCKING PLAY WITH ME RIGHT NOW!” Shizuo launches forward to start yelling at Izaya right in his smug little face. He’s barely an inch apart from his nose. “YOU THINK I DON’T KNOW? WHO THE FUCK ELSE WOULD PULL SOME BULLSHIT LIKE THAT! THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU???” He continues. Izaya doesn’t even flinch. A chuckle is all Shizuo’s given. 

“Let me get this straight, _you_ get arrested and then with that big protozoan brain of yours decide that it has something to do with _me?_ ” Izaya asks, with a finger up like Shizuo’s some small child taking out his misplaced anger on some poor bystander. 

“I KNOW IT WAS YOU YOU FUCKING BRAT!” Shizuo roars, then just keeps going. “YOU DID THIS SHIT! YOU TOLD THEM SOMETHING CAUSE I TOLD YOU WE HAD TO QUIT IT FOR A WHILE! OF COURSE IT WAS YOU WHO THE FUCK ELSE COULD IT BE?” In his furry Shizuo’s got Izaya by the sides of his robe ready to shake a confession out of him if that’s what it took. Then out of no where with a burst of adrenaline, he lifts the kid up and slams him against the wall. 

“ADMIT IT!” Izaya winces, but stubbornly holds onto the smirk. 

“Admit what?” The kid croaks. 

“THAT YOU SET UP MY ARREST!”

“Oh Shizuo. Silly silly Shizuo, I hope it’s occurred to you at least once that _maybe_ a few visits from the cops come with the territory of working for the Yakuza?” Izaya says as if it was really that simple. If Shizuo didn’t know the brat inside and out he might have believed him. And if he hadn’t caught the slightest twitch in the corner of his left eye right before he’s about to throw more anger in his face, he may have started slamming him into the wall and never stopped. 

Instead of breaking the kid, Shizuo huffs and glares into the defiant red eyes that seem to want him to keep going. But the more he stares, the more he realizes that he’s staring at the mask. 

His snarl falls into a frown, which seems to surprise Izaya as he’s held. Now Shizuo can see it clearly. This game Izaya’s playing, trying to get Shizuo in trouble, Izaya’s only doing it because he’s desperate. Desperately lonely, desperately hurt, desperately scared. 

All that anger, the fire that burned within him, needing to wreck something, immediately cools and seems to melt down his body to spill onto the floor. 

Slowly, Shizuo lets Izaya’s body slide down the wall. 

“Are we finished then Shizuo-chan?” Izaya asks before he’s suddenly pulled into an achingly tight hug from the man so furious only seconds ago. Shizuo keeps Izaya locked in his arms as he curls his body around the younger man’s and buries his head in his neck. Shizuo can feel Izaya’s stunned silence, then his body grows noticeably limp in his grip. 

_Never._ Shizuo thinks. _I’m never letting you go._

“I’m sorry.” Is all the blond can force himself to say as his body trembles in the sweet agony that was finally holding his lover. The only man he’s ever loved. The only one he knows loves him. 

Izaya doesn’t say anything, he wants to, but how can he? How can he say what he wants to say with the only thing he wants, the thing he can’t have reminding him how perfect they feel together? 

Shizuo hugs him tighter. 

“All I want is to be with you. I...I hate being away from you. I know you hate it too.” Shizuo starts rambling, desperately trying to hold back the tears. He hears Izaya take a snotty inhale. 

“Maybe...in...sometime in the future.” Shizuo continues trying to convince himself as well as the kid trying just as hard as he is not to cry. 

Shizuo tries, he really does, but he can’t think of a comforting way to finish his statement. So he just holds Izaya, who holds him back, and keeps hold of him when Shizuo tries to let him go. They stay there, locked around each other in the bathroom and in the silent warmth for a while. Who knows how long? Who cares? 

But at some point they had to break, it was gonna hurt either way, so Shizuo tries again. Again, Izaya stubbornly hangs on. A faint smile finds Shizuo’s lips as he starts to step back but Izaya keeps hold like a child refusing to let go of a blanket. 

“Izaya-” 

“If you leave, if you walk out that fucking door...I’ll make your life a living hell!” The kid hisses into Shizuo’s neck. Shizuo chuckles softly. 

“Yeah, I’ve no doubt you will.” He tells Izaya, finally managing to free himself from the thin shaking arms not ready to let him go. Izaya’s looking up at him, the picture of melancholy with his race bright red and his cheeks wet from the tears that snuck out. He struggles to keep his lips from quivering almost as much as he struggles not to sniff. 

“But you know I have to.” 

“You DON’T!” The kid snaps back, a rare sound. 

“I would stay forever if I could.” Shizuo says and reaches out to tangle his fingers in Izaya’s perfect hair and then slides his hand down to rub the back of his head. How is he so beautiful even when he’s a weeping mess? 

Izaya bites his lip and suddenly gets a bit embarrassed, he wipes his nose on his sleeve. 

“Tonight.” 

“I would if I-” 

“STAY TONIGHT!” Izaya suddenly commands, then gives into a few sobs. Shizuo starts to tell him no again. But how could he possibly make this night any worse for the kid? 

_One more time._ He tells himself. _One more time can’t hurt._

“Okay.” Shizuo tells the kid in a sigh. Izaya falls back into Shizuo’s arms. The blond not only lets him but reaches down to pick Izaya up and carry him out of the bathroom. 

Instead of tossing him down on the bed and climbing on to hover over the kid like he usually does, Shizuo’s careful to slide him off his back and let Izaya catch his breath before approaching. 

Izaya sits up, eyes red and half hooded when Shizuo’s lips meet his. This kiss started off slow, tragic, and apologetic, but soon turned into two mouths feverishly trying to eat each other. Izaya keeps his arms wrapped tight around Shizuo’s shoulders and doesn’t hold back his needy moans. Shizuo responds by crawling over Izaya and guiding his body to rest under his own with his hands. 

_Oh god, this is really it…._ Shizuo thinks as he sucks hard on Izaya’s bottom lip and lets his hands slide down his body, shivering under his touch. Shizuo fights to keep himself from tearing the robe off and ravaging him greedily. He needs to savor every inch of the man like he did that first night. Izaya doesn’t seem to agree. His moans grow quick and impatient with Shizuo being so gentle. Izaya pushes up to kiss back hard while his hands hastily work to free Shizuo from his belt and pants.

Shizuo pulls back a bit and starts to tell him to slow down, but the jolt of pleasure he gets from Izaya’s hands wrapped around his shaft tells him to just let the kid have it. He needs this just as much as he does. Shizuo pushes back, shoving Izaya head down into the pillow while he’s stroked lovingly. The blond, starts to move his hips with Izaya’s hands and shoves his tongue in much further aiming to hear those lovely whimpers Izaya loved to give him. 

“Hmmmm! HMMM!” He obeys. Shizuo reaches down to push the kids thighs apart and greet the stiff flesh under him with his right hand. By now Shizuo knew the code to open up Izaya’s body with his thumb and mouth sliding down his neck to make Izaya arch his back eagerly into his touch. The kid’s eyes squeeze shut as Shizuo rubs that one spot in small circles, teasing him somewhat cruelly. But he can’t help it. He wants to remember that face, those little sounds, everything about this feeling.  
“Shi-Shizuooooo please now….I’m ready now! Do it now!” Izaya pants out and lets go of Shizuo’s cock to grab the man’s shirt and try to pull his body closer. The blond doesn’t protest and quickly reaches down to take aim and push into Izaya and growl down at the kid who’s mouth hangs open for a moment as he adjusts to the girth and squeezes against Shizuo in rhythm to tease the blond right back. Shizuo rocks his hips against the kid who lets his head fall back and absorbs everything the blond has to give him. 

Shizuo gives him everything he has. 

******************************************************************

Shizuo’s eyes open before Izaya’s. He knows because the kid remains still except for his slow breathing in Shizuo’s sore arms. For a moment Shizuo smiles and starts to hug him tighter free from the memories of the past few days, and last night. Then it all comes back to him in a rude flash. His brief high crashes and burns when he remembers that this was the LAST time he could be with Izaya. And it’s over, probably forever. 

Now Shizuo’s world goes still in the darkness. It’s early. Too early to wake up Izaya, but too late to go back to sleep. In fact, if he was being honest, it would be best if he wasn’t here when Izaya woke up. He’d catch Shizuo in his arms again, and he’d never be able to let go. 

So, with a heavy aching feeling that refuses to leave his chest, Shizuo quietly slides out from behind Izaya and replaces the covers to keep the kid warm. It didn’t take much to wake Izaya up, so Shizuo does his best to move slowly and silently. He finds enough of his clothes to redress. He only looks back at the beautiful face lost in a surprisingly deep slumber before he pulled the door shut behind him. 

The sun rays are peaking out over the buildings when Shizuo exits the building. Immediately he pulls out a cigarette, the last one in that pack. It’s basically empty out, save for a few poor souls dragging themselves to and from work who’ll keep him company on his way back. At least that’s what he thinks. 

There’s a car across the street, parked inconspicuously enough that Shizuo doesn’t notice the window roll down, or the camera that sticks out to record the blond’s sad walk of shame. The recorder keeps it on him until he’s out of sight, then quickly cuts the vid to roll the window back up. The stranger takes out a cell and types out a quick message to Shiki, 

[He just left.] 

******************************************************************


	23. Numb

Never in Shizuo's life has he just felt...nothing. A whole big glass of nothing every morning when he wakes up, every day when he stands at work for hours staring at the walls, when he goes home and smokes in his empty apartment waiting to see if hunger will come back. Was it heartbreak? Maybe, it’s not like he would know. What he does know is that everything, every fucking thing around him was draped in some melancholic shade of blue or black. Even the sun. The brightest days this week just seemed oddly dark as Shizuo wandered through the city, wishing he had somewhere to go. Someone to go to. 

This was his life now, without Izaya. The brat, the mob prince, the _only_ person he’s ever wanted. 

Sometimes he wished he was still in that jail cell. Other times he realized that in a stupid way, he was. He may as well have been nothing but a dog who came out of his cage to stand by his master and await his orders. 

The collar’s so tight he can hardly breathe, but he doesn’t fight it. This is what he is. Shiki gives an order, Shizuo mindlessly obeys. He used to feel bad. Oh how he misses that feeling. Now he’s painfully numb as he throws punches or slams men into the ground unflinching at the sound of breaking bones or their cries for mercy. 

Shiki was truly determined to find out who the snitch was, hence all the beatings. Every day that week he came home with blood stains on random parts of his clothes. When he wasn’t smoking he was hunched over the sink scrubbing and scrubbing. Some of it came out, but there was always an orange stain left to remind him. He honestly wasn’t sure if he should try to find some kind of home remedy for blood stains or just buy new clothes. 

It didn’t matter. Hardly anything mattered anymore. 

He didn’t bother taking walks to clear his mind. 

It would hurt too much to look at all the happy and innocent people around him, or to think about the few times he and Izaya enjoyed watching together. It was crazy, they hadn't been together for long at all, yet Shizuo could still feel the ghost of the prince everywhere he went. So it remained a dull ache under his skin, the one thing that made him welcome the numbness. A reminder that if he dared to really feel anything right now, he’d never recover. 

So he carried on. He sat up straight. Came to work on time and left when released. He got food that he barely touched, did his chores, and smoked on the balcony. He did all this while his mind remained trapped in a fog that wouldn’t lift. 

He was so lost in the fog, so broken that not even his next lunch with Kasuka lifted his spirits, at least until after. 

They sat at the same cafe, while the rain was pouring steadily outside. 

“What’s wrong?” His brother asked genuinely concerned even if his tone remained flat. The blond’s been staring out the window for most of the visit, not bothering to hide the emptiness in his eyes. Shizuo shrugs. 

“I’m just...tired of this city.” He replied in a scratchy voice while his tea sat untouched. 

Kasuka stared at him for a few minutes. 

“I see, did something happen?” He wisely asks next. Truthfully, Shizuo really wants to tell him what happened. Tell him why he was in a much better mood the last time they met. Tell him he met someone. Someone wild. 

“Nah it’s just...lonely.” Shizuo finishes. He still hated lying to his little brother, but what could he do? Tell him that he’s been sleeping with someone who will one day run a part of the yakuza? Oh and not just anyone, the current boss son. The boss who all but said he’d kill him if he ever touched him….

No, what happened between him and Izaya stays between him and Izaya. It’s his sin to carry.  
Kasuka tilts his head. He wants to ask more. Instead he reaches over with his right hand to take hold of Shizuo’s and just holds it for a minute. The small gesture wakes his soul up just a little. He squeezes back and gives him a weak smile. 

“You’re not alone.” Kasuka says next. 

_I wasn’t._ Shizuo thinks. _Now I am._

“Thanks.” He says instead. 

Shizuo walked home In the light rain after the visit without the dull weight weighing him down like when he arrived. Of course he missed his prince. When he allowed himself to bask in the memories, his whole body ached to be near him again. The pangs of yearning felt like endless waves taking him further out to shore. But, something about his brother's words helped him find some relief. 

He was right, Shizuo wasn’t alone in feeling this way. He knows Izaya misses him just as much. There was an odd comfort in thinking of how Izaya must have been going through the same thing. How happy he’d be if Shizuo just dropped by one day. Shizuo stopped and smiled to himself before crushing his cigarette against the wall under his umbrella, finally ready to give his lungs a break. 

He wasn’t alone. Izaya misses him just as much, and in the end, they got away with it. That’s what mattered right? Shiki has been working Shizuo like a damn dog, but he’s said nothing about his son. No looks, no talks, just work. 

Shizuo walks off, just strolling casually as he used to. That’s right, they got away with it. He got to fuck his bosses son and live! Sad as he was to see it end, they both had fun. And the kid would always have a place in his heart. 

“Hang in there kid.” Shizuo says to Izaya as he wanders down the street in the soft rain, hoping the prince will find some kind of happiness in the future. Some way to make it work. 

******************************************************************

Now across town, we turn to the prince. The son of the most powerful man in Tokyo. The brilliant, beautiful, unstoppable creature, who currently hates everything about his life. 

He stares out his window for hours and hours. Not that he sees anything except the monsters face. The face of the man who hurt him. The only one who DARED to hurt him. All he can think about is Shizuo. All he wants is Shizuo. 

Tears roll down his face as he sits wrapped in a blanket, his thoughts playing a game of tag. One minute he thinks of all the ways he can get back at Shizuo, at his father, at the world for doing this to him! Reducing him to a pathetic creature barely able to leave his apartment! Then they’re back under the breast, crying out in ecstasy, so happy and alive he wondered if a man could feel so good that it’d kill him. 

Then he’d get mad, not at them, but at himself. Foolish. How the fuck had he been so foolish? He was supposed to be in charge, and instead he let the beast in, let him see Izaya in ways no one should. He let himself be happy, become attached, be in _love._

He didn’t bother with anything else. Class held no interest for him, he abandoned his study subjects to whatever fate awaited them. He only had one visit with his father, and that was to arrange a visit with his fiance. 

Izaya sat across from the brunette, who would be so lovely if she wasn’t about as interested in this whole arrangement as Izaya. 

“Long time.” Izaya managed mostly twirling his chopsticks and counting the seconds until he was free from the woman’s far away gaze, which cut right through him. 

“Since?” Namie asks, waking up from her little day dream in which she’s not here. 

“Since we’ve been forced to interact and pretend to like each other.” He finishes in a sigh. 

“Right.” She says then pulls out her cell to make a show of how uninterested she is. It wasn’t anything new, in fact, Izaya was fairly certain that she had her own little thing going with some guy he hasn’t been able to identify yet. It didn’t bother him, maybe it should have, but if anything it gave him hope that she might prefer to spend her night away from him. He might be able to stomach the thought of _that_ kind of marriage. It would just be a matter of if his particular taste bothered her. 

_Well we shall see won’t we darling?_ He thinks watching her ignore him until their food arrives.

The dinner date came and went with minimal conversation and left Izaya with a painful reminder of what his life was destined to be in barely two years. 

Once he got home he showered, stared out the window into the city lights, then climbed under the covers expecting sleep. Instead he found Shizuo, waiting for him. He groaned and turned over. 

“Go away.” He tells the blond, who chuckles and wraps his arms around Izaya to pull him closer like he knew the prince secretly loved. Izaya frowned and remained stubbornly facing away. 

“In a mood tonight?” The blond says, already unable to keep his hands to himself. Izaya snorts and tries to shove Shizuo’s long hands away from his waist before he can slide them down. 

“I said go away.” Izaya hisses, then crosses his arms, curling up into a ball facing away from Shizuo. 

“What why? Don’t you want me here?” The imagined words echo in the darkness that was Izaya’s mind. He hesitates, but answers quickly enough. 

“Silly Shizuo, who thinks I want him here after he so casually ditched me.” He snarks, barely holding back his anger. In the covers Izaya’s eyes are squeezed shut, he struggles to steady his breathing. “After he used me then ran the fuck off!” 

Shizuo leans over and tries to touch Izaya’s face. Izaya growls like an angry cat but he doesn’t swat at Shizuo like he wants to. It’s so vivid, the gentle sensation of the beast’s fingers trailing over his forehead and through his hair. Izaya’s breath hitches as the hard throbbing starts. 

“So what? You liked it right?” His fantasy of Shizuo leans down and whispers just over his ear. The sudden shiver runs right up his spine followed by his weak whimper at the invasive and ticklish sensation of Shizuo teasing Izaya’s right ear. Izaya struggles to regain his composure, still determined to give Shizuo the cold shoulder. Turns out Shizuo was just as determined to prove Izaya wrong. 

Shizuo’s hands find the kid’s hips and start to massage around his crotch as those licks turn to wet and messy kisses hard against his earlobe. The brunette impulsively leans back into the blonds mouth as those hands slide down his pants and greet his full erection with that wonderful familiar touch he’s needed for days. Now the only sound in the apartment bedroom is Izaya’s heavy breathing and shy moaning while he’s teased and pleasured by the warm pressure of Shizuo’s fist sliding up and down his length. The sensation builds and builds. Izaya grits his teeth and waits for it to hit. Shizuo helps him out by sinking his teeth into his neck and chewing gently. 

“AHH...AHHHHH HAA AHH!” Izaya pants and waits. Shizuo bites harder, normally that would do it. Izaya’s ready, more than ready to explode in the blond’s hand. 

But it doesn’t come. 

Reality hits Izaya when can’t keep squeezing and pulling on his own cock any more. It’s not working and his hand is about to cramp. 

“Dammit!” He whispers as he’s forced to give up and roll over to lay on his back while his cock still begs for more friction and speed. As he’s laying there, worn out and pathetically hard, the tears come back. 

“Shi…..Shi-zuo.” He says to the darkness as his body aches in an acute pain that wasn’t just the blue-balls. 

He wanted Shizuo. He wanted him now. He...needed his touch. He needed to feel real hands touching him the way he likes. It hurt so much to lay there alone. He turns to glance at his clock. It read 11:30 pm. He never goes to sleep this early. And he wasn’t about to now. 

He could keep laying there and cry, weeping for his lover like some hapless window, but fuck that. And fuck Shizuo! He slaps on the light and blindly reaches for some clothes that’ll get him some attention. It’s been a while, but he couldn’t stand this feeling. That Shizuo was the last one to touch him! That asshole didn’t deserve him anyway! 

Izaya storms out of the apartment knowing exactly what he needs. 

*****************************************************************

Barely an hour has passed, and the prince is amongst his people, at a hole in the wall rave where he knew some dealers who knew exactly who he was. Why not? Shouldn’t being a mob prince come with some kind of perks? 

Izaya only took one little pill but he was finally starting to feel it. The beautiful, light sensation that danced in his system and made him want to dance with everyone in the small club. Free drinks helped too, and Izaya’s already been handed at least four. 

So he lets his body sway to the booming music and melted into whoever grabbed him and started swaying against him under the flashing neon lights. Somehow he managed to lose his shirt, and only noticed when the slightly taller kid that might have been around his age ran his hands up his chest greedily. Izaya glances back at the blurry image of this stranger offering him some release. 

“Wanna go somewhere private?” Izaya hears the voice echo into his ears. He leans back and does something like nodding at the kid who smiles and grabs Izaya’s hand to pull him through the crowd. 

The erection came back after Izaya was slammed to the wall and forced to blindly swallow the strangers tongue and spit, all of which tasted sickeningly sweet swimming around Izaya’s mouth hungrily. Seems the prince wasn’t the only one getting wasted for free. 

The stranger reaches down Izaya’s pants and starts tugging a bit overly eager, which makes him wince, but it was better than jerking himself in his room fantasizing about his ex. He reciprocates and has no trouble investigating the decently thick cock that twitches in his hand while they make out and grunt impatiently. 

Then Izaya is grabbed by his shoulders and spun around to bend over the sink while his new friend hastily, but also clumsily, shoves his pants down. Izaya weakly hangs onto the sink as he’s casually entered, which would hurt more if he wasn’t high as shit and desperate for someone else to make him cum. 

The stranger pushes in far and gets right to work fucking him hard and fast like every other selfish top he’s ran into. But it helps, it really does. Izaya glances up and catches sight of guy deep in his ass. He really wasn’t anything special. Just another lost soul who needed to escape his demons. It knocks Izaya out of his high a bit. Then he thinks of Shizuo. 

Shizuo…

Shizuo….

SHIZUO!

With the assistance of his friend who keeps going, inspired by Izaya’s sudden loving moans, Izaya grabs his cock and imagines the blond is the one behind him. With a cock twice as big making Izaya cry out and plead for mercy, then plead for more. Izaya squeezes as hard as he can and finally he’s rewarded for his trouble. It hits him like a freight train and he doesn’t hold back his climatic moan as he shoots violently onto the floor. The wondrous sensation lasts forever, and then it’s suddenly too difficult to stand. 

“Woooah, hey!” Luckily his hookup catches him before he crashes onto the floor. The last thing Izaya remembers is laughing as he’s carried out. The prince is still enjoying himself. His whole body gives into the dizziness and then the darkness as he’s taken somewhere. 

5:00 Am: Izaya wakes up. Not to his alarm, but to the uneasy sensation of being in a strange place, laying next to the nameless kid he only vaguely recalls meeting. Izaya grunts, then glares at the naked body fast asleep next to him on the otherwise bare mattress, looking very pleased with himself. Izaya sighs, it's time to go.

Izaya winces as he gets up, his head pounding slightly as a warning of the impending hangover that'll come when the pill wears off completely. Izaya's expertly quiet so his movements don't disturb his partner in the slightest. The apartment's tiny and dark, but Izaya manages to find his clothes and slip out without waking the other guy up.


	24. Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for gun violence.

Everything was normal. Or at least that's how the day started. Shizuo came in as normal. His boss sat at his desk as normal. Shizuo went to stand in the corner as usual and wait. Shiki worked as normal. Shizuo remained silent as usual. Then Shizuo was about to leave as usual, 

“Come here.” Shiki told him, which surprised Shizuo, cause that was very unusual.

_Ugh, what now?_

The blond moved to stand in front of the desk, awaiting his orders like the well trained animal he was to this man.

“Please, have a seat.” Shiki says next. Shizuo hesitates, but then pulls out one of the chairs to plop down in. Shiki doesn’t start right away, in fact he’s still writing something on some file and continues for a whole five minutes without bothering to acknowledge Shizuo who’s holding back his irritation. He just wanted to go home and be alone. He was finally starting to recover from the week enough to eat and do his chores after work without forcing away thoughts of Izaya. Shizuo considers asking why he’s here, but wisely decides to keep his mouth shut. 

“This really will be the last time I ask you,” Shiki starts, telling Shizuo what this is about. The blond stiffens up slightly, but otherwise just sighs. 

_I broke up with him already, what more could you want?_ He thinks bitterly to the man.

“Are you, or were you fucking Izaya?” He asks in that eerily steady tone Shizuo hated. 

Shizuo looks down and rubs his head, so sick of these fucking “talks.” 

“No. Sir.” He states firmly, though his own tone is sharp and much less intimidated than it would be if he were still seeing the kid. Now Shiki looks up and Shizuo’s blood immediately runs cold. 

That ice cold glare told him everything. That was the _wrong_ answer. 

Shiki keeps his eyes on Shizuo as he closes the file, then waits for Shizuo to break down and admit he was lying. The blond keeps quiet. He’s dealt with this so many times, what was one more? 

The yakuza bosses' next move is a simple one. He reaches down into his pocket and takes out a black phone. When the screen opens, it’s already set to play a video. 

_What….?_

Shiki’s thumb hits the play button and keeps the screen facing Shizuo who’s now forced to watch in horror as he appears on the screen, coming out of the apartment entrance, Izaya’s complex. It was from that last time they met, he can see the date on the screen. 

“Funny isn’t it?” Shiki tells him as the video of Shizuo walking down the street finishes. 

A terrified numb sensation flushes over the blond’s whole body. “This is from the night I bailed you out. It’s an interesting way to repay me.” Shiki finishes, then sets the phone down and rises out of his chair casually. 

Shizuo doesn’t DARE say anything now. That night comes back to him in a flash. He was so damn angry, so ready to burst the kid’s door down and shake a confession out of him. He didn’t think, it just happened. His body moved and his mind followed blindly. It was...just supposed to be a confrontation…

“And I was informed by the same source that you arrived hours earlier. Hours.” Shiki goes on as he walks around the desk to lean on the edge facing Shizuo, who was currently fighting off the impending panic attack. 

Not that Shiki seemed to notice or care. He reaches back and grabs the pen to twirl and fidget while he keeps talking down to his disobedient pet. 

_Fuck...this is it. It’s over…_ Shizuo thinks over and over again.

“Perhaps it’s my fault. A man like you could only be too good to be true.” Shiki tells him. Then it’s silent again. But this silence brings a pain unlike any other. Shizuo’s throat is burning dry, his heart is beating so damn hard he might break a rib. His mouth quivers, but he manages some words, somehow. 

“Are...you angry?” He asks almost innocently, as if he was really just a child who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, again. Shiki half grins, and snorts. It’s like a knife in the blond’s chest. 

“Eh, more disappointed. After all, I had such high hopes for you Heiwajima.” Shiki tells him. Shizuo’s fist ball and tighten, shaking against the arms of the chair. 

_Disappointed...what does that really mean?_ He wonders.

“To tell you the truth, this kind of thing really wouldn’t bother me if you were into women.” Shiki adds just to twist the knife in his chest. Then it’s silent again. Shiki keeps twirling the pen as if waiting for Shizuo to say something. The last thing Shizuo wanted to do was open his mouth. He couldn’t possibly deny it now, the man may have been willing to overlook some things about Shizuo, but this was treason. What could he possibly say to that? The collar was gone and now a rope was around the blond’s neck. 

“Am I...fired?” Shizuo finally manages to force out. Shiki turns his gaze to the ceiling. He thinks for a moment before speaking. 

“I should, shouldn’t I?” He states firmly. “After all, it was a direct order, and I thought an easy one. You hated him after all. Or did that make it more fun in the end?” Shizuo wasn’t about to answer that. This also seems to disappoint Shiki. 

“No...you’re not fired. Not yet.” He states darkly, but the words bring a slight rush of relief to the blond who looks up, almost crying. 

“I….”

“But consider this your final _warning._ ” He finishes, then looks back down at Shizuo, who nods spastically. 

“Yes...sir.” He states, looking up at the face now cast in menacing shadows. He now knew what each client felt like looking at the man they owed so much money. The man who could snap his fingers and order their death without a second thought. 

“Good. Now get out. I don’t want to look at you anymore.” Shiki tells Shizuo, who’s more than ready to leave. He rises and turns to hastily walk out. And he almost makes it, he reaches for the knob when something hard and fast smacks him right in the back of the head. 

He stops and winces. 

“Ow…” His voice is so small and strained as he reaches back to feel where the thing hit him. 

His right hand feels something wet and sticky. He brings it back. It’s all red. 

_Blood?_ It’s the last thought that comes through clearly before the realization hits Shizuo, and he hears the click of the gun somewhere in the background. He starts to glance back but his balance is now nonexistent and helpless to the sudden and terrifying pain that makes him try to yell out.

Instead, the man falls back and can’t move. He’s staring up at the ceiling lights, but his vision fades rapidly. An intense chilling sensation follows as he bleeds out in front of the man in white, watching him wither on the ground absentmindedly. 

“Shame.” Is all Shiki says once he’s certain that the blond won’t get up, or _ever_ speak to his son again. He really did have high hopes for Shizuo, and instead he goes and wastes his time with someone like his son. Shiki puts the gun back on safety and barely glances at the mess he made of his guard before he steps over him and walks right out. 

He’d deal with the mess later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY we reach our climax! Only ten more chapters to go! 
> 
> So quick update, I am going to put this on pause for a bit. Don't worry the story will be finished, I have the whole outline it's just a matter of work and school picking back up, so it'll take a bit longer to finish. I'd like to thank EVERYONE for your love and helpful comments! It really keeps me going and I'm so GLAD that you guys are enjoying this story! Everyone stay safe out there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
